Inquisitive Desires
by cappychan
Summary: "'Women are not allowed to wield swords' He shouted it with his eyes narrowed, ripping my sword from my grasp. He threw it to the floor as my eyes began to water." AU IchiRuki & other pairings. Full Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **i know what'cha thinkin' 'maan, anotha' storeh?' hell yeah. i told you, i think up ideas in my dreams. and this dream was about ICHIRUKI! i mean really, i HATE orihime with a burning, fiery, lava-tastic passion. no offense to ichihime fans. this is totally AU. sometimes it'll be rukia's POV sometimes not. this first chapter will be though. this story will be fast pace, so don't think i'm trying to mush it all together :/ it's olden day, so they'll seem a bit ooc. yeah it isn't very japanese-y as you would expect it to be. it's more victorian, since it's AU y'know. okay ichigo starts out all nice but when they get to know each other, they start treating each other different. so yeah. that's why he's acting all sweet-sweet kiss-kiss, 'cause he's rich and famous.

**Summary: **Kurosaki Ichigo is son to Kurosaki Isshin, a famous doctor. They're a wealthy family that live in a castle atop a mountain that over looks the village of Karakura. They're very familiar with the Kuchiki family; a higher class, sword-wielding batch of nobles. The most recent head of the Kuchiki family, Kuchiki Byakuya, has turned his younger sister over to the Kurosaki family, telling them that she wishes to become a swordsman. Though her request is declined for women cannot wield swords, she becomes a personal maid to the young master himself, Ichigo. He, himself wields a sword, as well as his father. Kuchiki Rukia, the maid to Ichigo, sees the young master as a stubborn, arrogant, hot-headed, cold-hearted beast. And yet, she has feelings for him. Her dreams speak for themselves, always captivating and steamy images of her and the young master devouring each others' lips. She knows he keeps secrets in his chambers, and she has her own secrets. How will things end up when the young master has a fair lady, who refuses to return the love?

**Pairing(s): **seriously, I love ShinjixHiyori, so they'll be in here. MashiroxKensei is amazing too x3 so they'll be included. ByaHisa, I mean really, they're married, how could you not include them. ICHIRUKI of course. it starts out as ichihime and as the story progresses, it becomes more ichiruki. just to clarify. GinRan is one of my favorites. I also _love _UraYoru. i feel like i'm missing some pairings... oh well. i'll add them when i remember

**Rating: **T of course. you know kensei's a potty mouth. and sometimes ichigo. and hiyori. and there will be suggestive themes because of Rukia's dreams. the genre's chosen for this story are romance, adventure (in a metaphoric concept way ;D) humor!, i dunno if drama can fit in here but i guess i can try, friendship :) i guess that's it. any questions? kk let's get started

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, though, that would be AMAZING :D_

* * *

It was a pity to tell brother that I wanted to wield a sword. He just scoffed and turned away, speaking as he was dressed. "Dear, Rukia. Women shall not wield swords. It is of a rule, and rules shalt not be broken. Women are to be wives, shop keepers, seamstresses, anything of the such. Women are not to be wielding swords. Do I make myself clear?" He had said it like I was of an idiot. Nonsense, it was. I smoothed out my expensive, hand-made dress as I scowled. Why did things have to be this way? Rules were meant to be broken, were they not? As I pondered this absentmindedly, I opened my mouth and spoke again.

"But... Brother. I want to work. I want to feel what it feels like to hold a sword. I don't want to sit around and sip tea." A horrible mistake. He turned around and looked at me like I was a madman. I felt my cheeks burn with an intense, passionate hate for my insolence and stupidity. He narrowed his eyes and turned back around to fasten the loose tie. I clutched my skirt tightly, waiting for a reply. It was bad enough to contradict the heir of the Kuchiki family, but when Brother didn't answer, it became worst. I was standing there, waiting for what seemed to me like hours only turned out to minutes. When Brother finally decided to turn around and look at me, he didn't look mad. Yet another sign of a horrid punishment.

"If you insist to work, then you shall do as such. Renji, pack Rukia's things. She is going to the Kurosaki's to work. And once she decides to return, I hope she has learned the true meaning of work." My mouth dropped on its own, and when I watched Renji's red, fiery flame of hair fly by my eyes, I took a step forward. "Brother! This isn't what I meant! I wanted to get out and work on swordsmanship! I wanted to stand in the fields just like you and hold a sw-" Brother turned on his heel and pointed a finger at me. "Enough with this nonsense. You had insisted to work, and work you shall. Rukia, you had brought this upon yourself. If anything happens, it is not upon me. Kurosaki Isshin is a gifted doctor, and if you were to be hurt, he shall heal you. You will serve the young master, Kurosaki Ichigo. You shall do as he says and shall not contradict him. Understood?" Those were the last words Brother said to me before I was taken out of the room.

"Rukia, you inattentive, insolent, little snot!" Renji joked with a smirk as he dragged me by my hand. Renji and I had been friends for a long time, serving Brother, Hisana, and myself. My punishment for insolence? Become a maid. I growled under my breath; how was I, a noble, to be a maid? And to someone I hadn't known! I scoffed and looked at Renji before I asked. "Renji? May I ask, who is Kurosaki Ichigo?" Renji shook his head with a smile. "No need to be so formal, Rukia, my lady. Kurosaki Ichigo is to be said a ruthless, unattractive man. He's heartless, arrogant, and does not tolerate insolence." Renji paused to quirk his eyebrows at me while I rolled my eyes.

We arrived to my quarters, and to my humble surprise, everything had already been packed. A scowl was sprawled onto my face as I crossed my arms. "How am I to be a maid?" I asked aloud as Renji picked up a worn leather case. He chuckled and brought them to the door while another butler came and took them. "Miss Rukia. I am afraid I cannot help you on this. I am terribly sorry to say, but I believe you have brought this upon yourself." Renji said in all seriousness, as he placed the last suitcase at the door. He wore a tight black suit with a ruffled, white collar that poked out from the vest he wore. He also wore a pair of white gloves and had his hair tied back. Although Renji didn't seem it, he was a master swordsman. And to which I envy; how could Brother's servant wield a sword and I cannot?

I sat down on the naked bed with my arms crossed, Renji sitting down next to me with a hand on my shoulder. "It is unfair." I muttered, leaning my head against Renji's broad shoulder. He patted my back reassuringly, "It will be okay." I shook my head and continued to frown, "How can you wield a sword while I cannot?" Renji chuckled again and stood up, his balled fist on his hips triumphantly. "My lady, you're a noblewoman. Your nobility is your sword." Renji said as he thrusts an imaginary sword. A small smile appeared on my face, but I continued to frown on the inside. "Though, my nobility cannot fend off thieves." I retorted, which made Renji scowl.

"Must you be so stubborn, my lady?" He said as he dropped his arm. I quirked an eyebrow as he sighed, motioning for me to stand up. I followed Renji out the door as he explained huskily. "My lady, you are a fragile, young girl. You cannot wield a sword because it is of a law. Laws to be broken by those who wield nobility will be banished for treason. The master only wishes for your safety." I continued to scowl. I hadn't seen anything wrong with women wielding swords. Why must it be a law? Aren't those who sneak underneath the law and hide from treason? I sighed angrily catching Renji's attention. I noticed his brown eyes soften as he led me to a secret chamber. I looked at him perplexedly as he opened the door. Inside were many swords; from the guards to Brother's. Renji picked one up and handed it to me. I was astounded, taking it hesitantly into my grip, my short figure faltering from it's weight. Renji chuckled and took it back into his hands, carrying it out as we walked away from the secret chambers.

"Renji! What in God's name are you doing?" I hissed at him as we walked quickly. Renji kept silent with a smile on his tattooed face as we walked through hall after hall, door after door, when we finally made it out of the large brass doors into the light. "Renji! Answer me!" I demanded when he finally turned around, looking around to make sure nobody else was around. When he assured himself that there wasn't he got down onto one knee and held the sword out to me. Yet again, I was appalled. "R-Renji! What are you doing?" I asked, my voice cracking as sweat rolled down my neck. He wasn't joking with me this time. Renji and I had always joked that I would be able to get my own sword but in the end, would get scolded by Brother. This time, however, Renji looked serious.

"My lady. You speak the truth of no difference between man and woman. I shall be banished for handing this sword to you, but I do it only for your sake of safety. Please take this benevolent tool, and promise me you shall be safe." Renji said this to me as he looked into my eyes, waiting for me to take the sword. It was beautiful; the sheath a creamy white as well as the hilt and collar. The long tassel that trailed was icy white and just looked outstandingly graceful.

I hesitantly took it into my hands and held it. Renji stood up and smiled, patting my shoulder. "Now, let us go. You have a long journey ahead of you." Renji said wisely as I hit him in the shoulder. "It is only maid work, Renji." He nodded his head while he smiled as he opened the carriage door. "Yes, yes, my lady. Whatever you insist."

As I was holding my sword, I didn't notice Brother watching high above. As he watched, he fixed his shirt cuff with Hisana behind him. "He has given her a sword, what are you going to do?" She had asked as he shook his head as he spoke. "Nothing. I just hope that she shall learn the responsiblity that comes along with wielding a sword."

* * *

"Renji, you never told me the bloody manner was atop a bloody hill." I hissed as I crossed my arms at the man who sat across from me. Renji rolled his eyes and chuckled, as he looked out the shaded window. "My lady, it is not a hill, but a _mountain._" I scowled and my eye twitched which made Renji laughed heartily. "A hill, a mountain, it is all the same to me." I huffed before turning my attention to the window. We rode in the carriage for ages, when finally a ginormous castle-like abode came into view. It wasn't as nearly as big as our home but it still made my jaw fall. The carriage went on and on until we stopped in front of the gates, the screeching hiss ripping my ear drums. We entered the gates and I stared at the neatly trimmed hedges and the large fountain that sat in to the middle of the rocky rubble.

Renji had taken my sword and hid it in my belongings so that I would not be seen with it. I was anxious to meet my new master. See what his personality was, what he looked like as well. Renji exited the carriage first, opening the door for me and taken my hand, helping me down from the high height. A tall, raven-haired fellow that wore glasses came from the large doors and bowed in front of us. Renji bowed back and the man began to speak.

"Hello, my lady and good sir. How may I be of service?" His blue eyes shone bright behind his glaring glasses, as Renji took a step forth. "Yes; the young miss was sent here from the noble family of Kuchiki. She is here to work as a maid. Are there any openings?" I couldn't believe this was happening; first I had given up my role as a noble, and now I was going to be a maid for a supposed snob. The world has gone mad. The man with the glasses pondered this for a moment before nodded curtly. "I suppose we do. The young master's personal maid had gotten ill the past week and has sadly passed away. Would you be interested in taking her role?" He asked looking past Renji and to me. I looked up at Renji who shrugged; I suppose I have to agree. "Yes, that would be great. Thank you." I said as I bowed slightly. The man nodded and stuck out his hand hasitly, waiting for me to take it. I put a loose grip on it and curtsied like I was taught when I was younger. He shook it gently as he spoke, "Pleasure to meet you, Miss?" He dropped my hand and pushed up his glasses with his forefinger, "Kuchiki Rukia." I replied as he nodded again. "Ishida Uryuu. I am one of many butlers for the young master and two misses."

Young master? Two misses? Renji unloaded my things and when I looked at him, he didn't look back. Young master? Really? He wasn't old and horrendous as I thought? Oh goodness, now I am very anxious to see him. I suppose he is a foul looking little boy with a horrid mood. Or a mere child that is irritable and hates every one. Renji tapped my shoulder as I was deep in thought, startling me. His eyes looked sad but he kept smiling. Renji pulled me into a tight embrace as I tried to wrap my arms around his broad figure. "I'm going to miss you very much, my lady." He said as he stepped away. I looked around to see my things had already been taken in. Renji stepped onto the carriage and looked at me once more. "Fair well, my lady. I hope the best for you, and please learn quick." Those were _Renji's _last words to me before he left.

I sighed angrily, turning to the man addressed as Uryuu. He motioned for me to come and I did as such. We entered the large castle-like home, listening to our footsteps' echo. Another butler I presumed came quickly to Uryuu's side, whispering something to him. Uryuu then turned to me with an apologetic look. "I believe I must bid you an adieu. I shall give you a tour of the house once I finish my duties. Your room is down the next three halls, to the left, and on your right." Uryuu said it quickly and followed the other man down the opposite hall and around the corner. I was alone, in a new house. I sighed again and began walking down the hall. I ran my finger across the tables I had encountered, looking at all of the intricate designs.

I wasn't quite watching where I was going, when I collided with someone. My limbs were tangled with someone else. Their limbs were long and muscular, and as I looked for a face, I found one. The face I saw had unusual orange hair and milky brown eyes, his lips set straight. He stood up first and helped me up. I curtsied as he bow gently. He was handsome and very mannerly. He took my hand into his, kissing it tenderly. "And who might you be? I believe I haven't seen you around here. You must be new." His voice was music in the silence, his body standing tall against mine. "Kuchiki Rukia. I had just arrived. Brother had deicded I learn the true meaning of work, and so I had been sent here to work for Kurosaki Ichigo. I had heard he is in need of a new pesonal maid?" The young man's widened slightly, his lips tugging slightly at the side.

"Yes. Yes he is in need of a new maid." He seemed deep into thought as he refrained himself from smiling. A thought occurred to me; I needed to see Kurosaki Ichigo with my own eyes. "May I ask. What is he like? What does he look like? Is he any older or younger than I am?" The questions came spilling from my mouth as the man's lips quirked. "My dear miss, if you must know, I am Kurosaki Ichigo. A pleasure to meet you." He said it as he kissed my hand again, my mouth gaping. _He _was Kurosaki Ichigo? He... He was too handsome! He was mannerly! He was nothing close to Renji's description! He was _very _attractive, and he wasn't arrogant. He didn't seem heartless at all! My cheeks began to burn again as I cursed under my breath; Renji. That liar. Ichigo had let go of my hand and turned around, walking away from me. He looked over his shoulder and motioned for me to follow, which I did. He had his hands in the pockets of his well-tailored suit. His hair was bright and orange, obviously unnatural. How could he acquire hair like that?

"May I set some ground rules? Since you seem to be about my age." Ichigo began. How old was he, first of all? I am guessing sixteen, because he said he was about my age. If he was about sixteen, he didn't seem it. He seemed older. Ichigo continued down the hall as I followed behind closely; I didn't want to get lost in a large environment like this. "First of all, you shall only address me as Master Kurosaki, Sir, anything courteous. You shall do as I say. When I call, I expect you to be there immediately. I will need you there to serve, iron my clothing, anything of the such. When they're guest who are here to see me, you shall come and find me. If I am not here, you shall tell them that I will be back momentarily. You may enter my quarters, but you shall not bring in any guest or the other maids and or butlers. You are _my_ personal maid, and shall tend to _my _needs. If I instruct you to take care of either Yuzu or Karin, you shall do so without questioning. Any questions?" He said it all quickly with a straight face, stopping in front of a large door. I hesitated before shaking my head. Ichigo nodded as well and opened the door, revealing a large room.

The bed was enormous and took up a lot of space in the room. There was a large dresser, a small table, a full-body mirror as well as all of my belongings. I wondered where Renji had put my new sword. I wondered if the young master wielded a sword. We both stepped into the room and took a look around. I noticed a door that was by the bed and pointed at it. "What is that, may I ask?" Ichigo looked at me before walking swiftly to the door and opened it. "It is the bathroom." I peered into it, seeing a large bathroom with porcelain tiles. This room wasn't quite as big as my old room, but I suppose it would have to do since I was a _maid _now.

I continued to look around and saw another door. It couldn't have been another bathroom, could it? I pointed at that door next, and without uttering a word, Ichigo turned and looked at it. "That is the door to my room. As I had said before, you are my personal maid, and it is easy access to my room." I nodded slowly, sitting down on the neatly prepared bed. I had a long day ahead of me. "You may unpack your things. Once Uryuu returns from his duties, he will show you around the home." With those last words, Ichigo -or the young master, as I would have to begin calling him- disappeared behind the door to his room. I scoffed and walked to my luggage, closing the large doors.

I began to unpack my belongings into the large dresser, when I came across something hard. As I ripped away on my clothing, I came across my new sword. I stared in awe with my lips parted slightly. I lifted it gently from the long, worn leather case and felt it's weight beneath my thin fingers. This was going to be hard to wield. The door to the Young Master's room opened again, Ichigo stepping out holding two different ties. "Rukia, was it? Since you are my new personal maid, you will- Good God woman, you look as though you have seen a ghost. What is that you have behind your back?" He said it quickly, furrowing his brown as he tried to peer behind me. My breaths were cold and inconsistent as they left my mouth damp, _he _of all people could not find out about my sword. He would have my head, and Brother would reattach it and then cut it off again! I swallowed the lump of hard ice that froze to throat, thinking up an excuse.

"Um... I-it is... It is my _p-personal _belongings! Must you intrude on a lady as she unpacks her personals?" The Young Master's eyebrow twitched as he smirked. "Whatever you insist. Your rude behavior is intolerable. But you do hail from he Kuchiki family, I suppose you haven't learned how to treat your new master. You shall learn as you work. Now, I am going out for tea. Which tie should I wear?" I scowled as he spoke, looking at both of the ties he held in front of me. One was black with white lines in the form of diamonds while the other gray with a plaid design. I looked at what he was wearing; a white, ironed shirt and a pair of nice black pants. He wanted to wear a tie? I thought a neckerchief would look nice.

"I believe a neckerchief would look better than a tie. A gray neckerchief!" The Young Master looked at me for a moment before leaving the room, reentering with a gray neckerchief under the folds of his collar. He looked at himself in the full body mirror before smirking at me. "Wonderful. I shall be back in an hour's worth of time. I presume you know how to change bed sheets?" The Young Master asked as I nodded curtly, the sword I held was beginning to feel heavy. "Very well. Change the bed sheets in my room." He turned around swiftly, leaving me alone. I scoffed, rolling my eyes as I strolled to the large dresser. I thrust the sword behind all of the dresses I had already unpacked, hoping it couldn't be seen. I unpacked my belongings quickly, putting away my suitcases.

Somebody knocked upon my door, and as I turned to see who it was, Uryuu entered. "I apologize for the wait. Come, I shall show you around."

* * *

**AN: **damn, that was long xD sorry if it's boring in the beginning. it's like a roller coaster... i guess. if i use the word 'shall' too much and it gets annoying, please tell me. r&r, i wanna know what'cha people think :D i'm not too familiar with olden day language xD so if i get something wrong, feel free to correct me :)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **the chapter starts where the other ended, so she's walking around with Uryuu and getting to know the peeps around ichigo's castle. just to clarify, i only put up like SUPER DUPER major characters who seem fit for the role (i.e. chad as the royal guard) so yeah. later in the story, things will get funny... you'll see. they might seem a bit ooc, so don't kill me xD this is going to be the first chapter where rukia has her dreams. like the summary says, 'her dreams speak for themself.' er somethin' like that. so if your witty and secretive like me, i think you'll know what i mean. but don't think about it too much. ;) enjoooy~

* * *

Uryuu's long strides were quick, far more quick than the Young Master's. I tried my hardest to keep up, so hard that I had bumped into him often. He would grunt and push up his glasses, walking on. This castle-like maze was _large. _Almost as large as home. Ah, home. I'm going to miss Renji and Hisana and Brother. Renji was right; I did bring this upon myself. We had met other people not worth remembering when I came across something interesting. We walked past the kitchen when I saw a dark-skinned woman with purple hair bickering with a blonde man who wore a green shirt. Uryuu insisted to move on but I turned to him, my brow mushed together. "Uryuu, go on without me. I want to meet these two odd people." Uryuu scowled as he spoke, pushing up his glasses, "If you insist. I shall be in quarters if you need anything. It is down the hall and to your left." He left swiftly and as I turned to face the two peculiar figures, the man was on his knees.

"Oh Yoruichi! I apologize! I hadn't mean to put the potatoes in your cabbage soup!" His hands were cupped together as he pleaded, the woman in front of him continuing to stir the large pot. She wore a vibrant shade of orange apron, her abnormally purple hair tied up. I watched the scene from the large door way, the wondrous smells intoxicating. The woman addressed as Yoruichi kept silent, her demeanor dark and angered. "Save your breath, Kisuke. Continue peeling the potatoes." The man entitled Kisuke hopped from the ground, his face shining bright. "Yoruichi! You are so gracious!" He had said it cheerfully, hugging Yoruichi tightly. She kicked him off of her without stopping her stirring. These two were an odd pair, though odd enough, it had seemed as though they were interested in each other. What did I know about love?

Kisuke and Yoruichi seemed oblivious to my appearance, and once again, I was wrong. "Is there anything you need? Or are you going to stand there for the rest of the day?" My voice hitched in my throat as I clutched my dress; how did she know I was here without turning around? As I contemplated this quietly, Yoruichi turned around with a grim smile. I hesitantly bowed, my hair falling in front of my face. "Please forgive me for intruding. I am new to the Kurosaki family, and wish to get acquainted with the other staff." I stood up straight again to see both Yoruichi and Kisuke looking at me. My cheeks began to blaze again when they both began to laugh quietly, I bit my lip nervously. Was it something I had said? Or were they toying with me? As the laughs subsided, Yoruichi turned back to the boiling pot of soup.

"No need to apologize, young miss. You hadn't done anything wrong. Now, may I ask, who are you and what is it you are doing here?" I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat, finally relaxing. I took a good look at both of them; Yoruichi had bright, golden eyes and she looked beautiful. Kisuke had messy, dead-grass colored hair with content gray eyes. His chin had had some short hairs pointing about, a smile on his face. "I am Kuchiki Rukia, the new maid for the young master, Ichigo." They both laughed again, this time Kisuke began speaking. "Young miss Rukia, you do not need to address Master Ichigo as 'Young Master,' I assure you that you both are of the same age."

So he was, in deed, sixteen. He hadn't seem it. He seemed older, more masculine than any normal sixteen year old. He was more mature and mannerly. Most sixteen year olds I had witnessed were roudy and ill-mannered. "He is sixteen?" Kisuke nodded, Yoruichi hacking away on a carrot. "He doesn't seem it, does he?" I shook my head, both Yoruichi and Kisuke agreeing. "He is a temperamental, arrogant, stubborn boy." I looked at Yoruichi, my mouth gaping. That wasn't what I had thought of him. "I actually thought of him as a polite, elegant, gentleman." They began to laugh again, this time both of them doubling over. I hadn't seen what was so funny; he was polite and poised, a gentleman all in all, but he had seem aloof. The way he spoke was gentle yet had an arrogant lick to it, and how he looked at me was soft and yet, it was very demanding.

"Young miss, once you spend for than a day with the Young Master, you shall see his true demeanor." Kisuke said as he sat upon a tall stood, pouring milk into a saucer. I blinked a few times before nodding. I shall let time do it's bidding. There was an awkward and nerve-racking silence, when Yoruichi began to speak. "You hail from the Kuchiki family, correct?" Kisuke watched her with intent eyes, placing the saucer on the ground. "Yes." I wondered what had been so important with I being from the Kuchiki family. Yes, I had been a noble, but my own insolence and stupidity had brought that upon myself. Yoruichi nodded as she began cutting a slab of meat.

"Ah, the Kuchiki family. Such modest people. They are gifted swordsmen. I do believe your brother is Byakuya?" Yoruichi asked, turning around to look at me. Her dark hands were bloody as she held the large meat-handling knife. I nodded. Had she known Brother? I know Brother and the family had been very familiar with the Kurosaki family, but not the staff. Such an odd coincidence. "How does he do? From what I had heard last, he had finally mastered his swordsmanship." My eyes widened by themselves; _mastered _his swordsmanship? I had watched brother for the past three years and he was an excellent swordsman! How could he had _just _master swordsmanship? "I suppose." I answered, chewing my lip nervously. Yoruichi chuckled as she wiped the blood onto her orange apron. "That is wonderful. Kisuke, get a plate." She ordered, Kisuke jumping down from the stool. He scurried to a cupboard and pulled out a plate, standing next to Yoruichi who threw a slab of meat onto it. "Here. You are Master Ichigo's newest maid, you shall feed his lion." My mouth had been gaping again as I brought my hand up to my mouth.

"A-a l-lion?" Both Yoruichi and Kisuke laughed as she shoved the bloodied plate into my hands. "No worries, young miss. The lion has been a cub since the Young Master had acquired it. He hasn't grown since. Such an odd lion." Kisuke said as a black cat came in through the window. He scratched it's ears, cooing as it lapped the milk. I swallowed hard, leaving the kitchen quickly. As my heart raced, hoping that all they say is true, I ran into a tall, muscular man. He was dressed in a officer's uniform, except it was more well-tailored and elegant looking. As he apologized, his voice boomed in the empty hallways.

"I should be the one to apologize." I said, bowing with the plate of raw meat in my hands. "You must be new. I am the head of the Royal Guard, Yasutora Sado, but you are welcomed to address me as Chad." He said it with a generous smile. He hadn't seem like the Royal Guard, he was too generous. I attempted to curtsy, but the plate of meat bobbled and I stood up straight. "Kuchiki Rukia. Master Ichigo's new-found personal made. A pleasure to meet you, Chad." He bowed slightly, saluting me as he walked away. I continued down the halls quickly, a thought bubbling in my mind; I also have to change his sheets! Bloody hell, first a lion now and his sheets.

I walked with light steps, my eyes hovering from the meat to the floor which I walked upon. I finally came across the Young Master's bedroom doors; large and intricate with golden designs. His initials carved in the middle, a crescent moon behind the 'I' and 'K'. I pushed the door open with my hip, entering as the smell of books wafted past my nostrils. I closed the door behind me, looking around his study. Books were tossed about, on the floor and on the desk. A few of his coats were thrown on the small chair that were situated in the far left. The room itself was dark and dreary with the curtains closed. I looked around the study, awaiting the small lion. I set the plate down on the floor, wiping my hands on my blouse. Something rustled in the far corner, and as I turned, I saw a small make-shift bed. I swallowed hard, taking a few steps back, when suddenly, something attacked me.

I screamed as I tried to get whatever was on my chest off, but I as I calmed down slightly, I saw that it was a small lion cub. I hissed at it, ripping the beast off my body. His claws had dug holes into my blouse. The cub resembled a full grown male lion, though it was no bigger than a small dog. Peculiar. He whimpered as it crawled to the plate of meat, pulling a piece off with it's teeth. One task has been finished, time to begin on the other.

As I glanced around the large study, I came across a door. I opened the door with a hard push, the smell of cologne far too strong for me. As I was coughing, the lion looked at me, turning it's head to the side. "This smell does not bother you?" I asked it to which it purred. As I got used to the smell, I entered the room to see it was only a closet. The way this room has been designed is insanity! I looked around his large closet, seeing many suits and well-tailored clothing hung up. I also saw a large full body mirror with a jewelery box. As I continued my sight-seeing, I came across the strong smell; a box of seven bottles of different colognes. At the end of the large closet was another door, and I prayed to God it was the bedroom. I opened it to see a large bedroom. The smell of cologne was not as strong, and the room was not as messy as the study.

The rooms significance was the large bed and its bed mantel. It took form of a large, menacing skull, rippling my spine. Above the fireplace was a large portrait of the Young Master alongside his mother, father, and who I presumed as Yuzu and Karin. The ash in the fireplace stood tall, a few pieces of burnt wood nestled on top. The bed was messy with it's towering pillows and blankets. I looked around once more to see a batch of fresh new sheets sitting on the chair that looked out the window. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance; he thought I couldn't have found sheets myself! I scoffed and walked over there quickly, picking them up. I walked back to the bed and placed the sheets on the empty bedside table, taking the blanket off the bed and began folding it. I placed the large folded blanket on the floor for a moment before taking down the numerous pillows. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty. _Twenty bloody pillows he needed! Nonsense! I stacked them atop each other on the floor, pulling the sheets off slowly.

Once that hadn't succeeded, I climbed onto the bed, pulling the corner of the sheet. An intoxicating smell suddenly burst out of nowhere. I sat on the bed, bringing the sheets up to my nose, the alluring smell caught my breath. My cheeks set fire once again as I shook my head, shutting my eyes tightly. Was I mad? I couldn't be thinking this way! I jumped from the bed, ripping the sheets from the bed, trying my hardest to ignore the charming smell. I threw the pool of sheets on the floor, crossing my arms. I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned down and picked it up, inhaling deeply. Once satisfied with myself, I replaced the sheets and put the pillows onto the bed in an organized fashion. I then tossed the large blanket onto the bed, folding and smoothing it out. With my hands on my hips, I looked at the bed, happy with myself.

I took one last look around the room, seeing that it had two doors; one probably the bathroom, and the other to my room. As I investigated, I came across the laundry chute. I inhaled once more, tossing it down. Just as I exited the closet, the large doors opened, and to my surprise, the Young Master entered. He had looked up to see me standing there, watching him carefully. "Ah, Rukia. I see you are finish changing my sheets?" He said it as he tossed his coat at me, the same alluring smell emitting from the coat. "Yes'sir." I answered as I placed the coat on the coat hanger. He sat down into his chair, looking over a book that was open. The Young Master looked up and clapped his hands, "Kon." He said it loud, the small lion running from where it slept into the Master's arms. He pet 'Kon' as he read, looking up at me next. "I assume you have fed Kon?" I nodded once more, placing my hands in front of me. "Very good. You are dismissed. I shall call when I need you." I left quickly without saying a word.

* * *

I entered my quarters and sat down on the bed. Before I had left his room, I had glanced at the large Grandfather clock. It read eight-thirty. Time had gone by quickly. I sighed, walking to my dresser taking out my night gown and a towel. I then entered the bathroom, throwing my clothing onto the radiator next to the lion-footed, porcelain tub. I looked around for a bucket, and to my convenience, there was one right below the sink. The sink was rather large, which made filling the bucket with hot water easy. Fill, wait, walk, pour. Repeat. After the tub was full and steamy, I closed the door, making sure it was locked. I stripped myself to my skin, standing in a pool of cloth. I ran my fingers through my hair before sitting in the clear waters. Next to the tub had been a bottle of fragrant lavender soup, aiding my uncomfortable state of being nude in clear water. The bubbles were a faint shade of lavender, living up to its name. It smelled wonderful, the bubbles relaxing my tense body.

As I sat in the now luke-warm water, laying and chin deep in the lavender stained waters, I could not believe what had happened today. I had tea and cake with Hisana, I had gone on a walk with Renji by my side, read a book to a few of the younger children, talked to Brother -to which he had sent me away-, acquired a new sword -which I shall not tell anyone about-, met my new master and the other staff, began my duties, and now here I am. Laying, naked in a bath tub with lavender bubbles. Splendid day. My fingers and toes began to wrinkle as I stood up, grabbing the towel that was now warm, wrapping it around my thin body as I splashed my way out of the tub and onto the floor. I rubbed my skin dry with the towel, dressing quickly into nightgown.

(**AN: **i don't know how they took baths a long time ago, so please bare with my stupidity xP) I picked the bucket up once again, scooping the lavender-and-dead-skin waters into it and ran with light steps to the sink, dumping the water. I down this until there wasn't enough what to scoop, throwing my clothing down the laundry chute. As I left the bathroom and entered my bedroom, I had heard someone calling my name behind the door. I fished for my night slippers and scurried to the door, opening it gently. I had only seen Brother without a shirt, but seeing another man shirtless was like finding gold. He rubbed a white towel in his hair as he held another book his hand. The Young Master closed it sharply and looked up at me, my cheeks burning through. His masculine body shined vibrantly in the dim candle light. From his chest to his stomach, it was all perfect. Just like a book I had once read where the leading lady's heroic knight in shining _skin _came and rescued her. The way the water ran down his perfect chest made my body tingle.

Had I gone insane? Possibly. Was this the punishment that I had brought upon myself? This hadn't necessarily been a punishment, as apposed to a _gift. _I believe I had gone insane! Thinking this way of a man I had just met! Though, he isn't a man. His physical appearance was as close as it could have gotten to a dream. The body of a man, but the persona of a child. Though I hadn't known him long enough to classify his persona as _childish. _How could _he _obtain a body like _that _and be described by people who had known him far longer than I have as _temperamental_... or... or _arrogant_! No. This is madness. He couldn't have the persona of a child! Preposterous!

"Rukia." He said it loud enough to snap my conflicting thoughts, as he continued to rub his hair vigorously. I had tried to avoid his eyes, keeping my head low. I swear I had holes where my cheeks were, from thinking my astoundingly idiotic thoughts. As I contemplated some more, I felt a warm and furry presence attack my face, making me gasp slightly. I touched the slightly damp towel, pulling off my face to look at the Young Master. "Dry your hair, woman. You will catch a cold. I wouldn't want you dying like the last maid. Once you are finish, fetch me a quart of water." I nodded shakily, rubbing my hair with the towel that... he... had just used. Insanity is the punishment here! Not being maid! _Insanity_!

* * *

I walked down the empty, dark, morose hallways with a dim candle to lead the way. The towel sat on my head as I tiredly rubbed it. The kitchen was not far from my bedroom, but it was the emptiness that had frightened me. I turned quickly, looking over my shoulder occasionally. As I round to the kitchen, dim candle light engulfed the kitchen. I knocked on the door gently, seeing the black cat I had saw laying on the floor, its golden eyes glazing at me. I shivered, setting the candle down onto the granite counter. "Hello?" I called again, hearing nothing. I had wondered if the chefs -or chef seeing as it is Miss Yoruichi that had done most of the work- had lived in the kitchen. I had guessed correct for a ghostly shadow-like figure appeared from behind the doors in the far left corner. It was Kisuke! He wore a green night cap with matching green-striped pajamas, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Oh young miss Rukia. What brings you here on this beautiful night?" He asked, his eyes slightly closed. "Master Ichigo is in dire need of water. May I have a quart and possible a cup?" Kisuke yawned as he nodded, squatting down to the floor to pick up a glass pitcher. He filled it up with water from the sink, grabbing a silver platter and a glass cup. He set both items onto the silver platter and handed it to me.

"Thank you, Mister Kisuke." I said, taking the heavy platter as he set the candle onto it. "Nah it's all right. Call me Kisuke. I'm just a chef." He said with a welcoming grin. I nodded as a voice came from the back, "A chef's _assistant_!" Kisuke laughed, rubbing the back of his head gently. "Yeah... yeah. A chef's assistant." He muttered as he began to walk away. "Good night Kisuke, Miss Yoruichi." I said as I left the kitchen, down the hall and to the left. I opened the door with my side once again, entering the study, then through the over-powering smell of cologne and into the bedroom. The Young Master wasn't in here, I supposed he was in the bathroom as I set the platter with the water onto the bedside table. I exited the room through the door that separated our rooms and threw myself into my bed. I fell asleep easy that night.

* * *

_He held her by the sides, kissing her forcefully, his hands running through the back of her hair. She had had her arms wrapped arm his neck as she had tried to keep herself up. They had both been standing but as they had tried to walk, they fell over with her back against the wall, the kiss had not been broken. He tore her lips apart, slipping his tongue into her mouth, eating her moans viciously. As they parted for air, the two looked deep into the two different pools ahead of them; a vast field of violets and a mindful puddle of mud. As he gazed into her eyes, she took the lead and kissed him gently. Taken by surprise, he gasped, giving her an opportunity to insert her tongue into his mouth. She explored the wet roof of his mouth as he began to fight under her superiority. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, his tongue winning. He ran his tongue across hers, touching the roof of her mouth, smirking against her lips as she moaned again. _

_Breaking the kiss, he grazed her jawline with his wet lips. He kissed down her neck as she grasped his shirt tightly. He ran the tip of his tongue up and down her neck, along her jawline and around her lips, kissing her fervently as she returned the kiss. He had a handful of her black locks when he said to her, "I need you..."_

* * *

I awoke in cold sweat, panting. My heart pounded against my chest as though it was a drum. My hair stuck to my sweaty face as I clutched the blankets I slept in. What on earth had I been dreaming about? I breathed hard, my cold sweat melting on my hot skin. Oh no. My cheeks were set a blaze as I realized who those two people were. No. That couldn't have been us! I had just met him! My throat was dry, my heart contiuning to pound. It was going to breka a hole into my chest if I do not calm down soon. I took a deep breath, wheezing. I need a drink of water. I looked at the door to the Young Master's room; should I enter his room? It is only a drink of water.

Tossing the sweat-drenched blankets to the side, I walked with shaking foot steps to the door. I opened it, the intoxicating smell caused me to gasp. I cupped my hand over my mouth, hoping he hadn't awaken. There he was. His naked back faced me, his shoulders rising and falling. I took careful and quiet steps towards the near empty pitcher, taking it with both hands. I poured the water into the glass, taking it with my shaking hands. I drank quick, drops of water escaping my lips and running down my chin. As I finished, I set the glass down onto the platter, and without turning around, I began walking away.

"Knock before you enter if you plan on stealing a drink." A voice called as my voice was caught in my throat. I stopped, my breaths irregular as I heard the blankets shift. "Turn around and come here. You are shaking." I swallowed hard, turning on my heel with my head down. I walked slowly and shakily, and as I looked through the strands of black hair, I saw him laying there. As I neared the bed, I kept my head down, my cheeks burning holes once again. I barely saw him lift his hand, it was underneath my chin, my face rising to his. His eyes were narrowed to see in the dark, his hand warm on my chin.

"You are red and sticky. Did you have a fright?" My cheeks were still set fire as I shook my head. The Young Master scoffed and dropped his hand, pulling the blanket up and over his bare chest. "Go to sleep now. It is late, and you must wake early tomorrow."

I left quickly and silently, crawling back into bed. I did not sleep the rest of the night.

* * *

**AN: **writing that make-out scene was torture xP i'm not used to writing stuff like that Dx so I hope you guys still liked it


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **is thar anything to say? OH YEAH I REMEMBER NOW. i remember who i forgot to put in fer pairings! nanaoxshunsui. i think they're so cuute =W= so rukia goes around town with her new friends yoruichi and kisuke. when i said i chose MAJOR characters who fit the role, i kinda lied. i actually am not a fan of hinamori, but i thought nanao would be lonely so i added her. so i hope you get a great laugh from the roles i set fer people :D also, i read over the reviews and a lot of people said they wanted to see ichigo's bad side. well here it is. ;D man i keep forgetting things! x3 i know that the arrancar and shinigami aren't really friends, but lets just make them friends for the sake of my shitty story :D sorry, no sexy dreams in this one ;D but the dream does foreshadow something that happens in later chapters ;) enjoy~ this has to be the longest chapter yet xD

* * *

Once that dream had attacked me, I hadn't slept the whole night. My eyes wide open, afraid that if I closed them, the same images might haunt me. When I had finally decided to close my eyes, Uryuu opened the door, calling my name. "Miss Rukia. It is time to awake." I cursed aloud as he raised an eyebrow, opening the large curtains for the light to shine in. "A little home sick, are we?" He asked as I shook my head, squinting as the light hit my eyes. Uryuu raised an eyebrow, a contemplative expression rousing on his straight face. "A fright, I presume?" A fright? Perhaps, though it seemed enjoyable. Here came the insanity once more. Where had those dreams come from? I barely knew the bloody boy... man... person! This is frustrating. "Ah yes, Miss Rukia, you must wake the Master and the two young misses. Breakfast shall be ready in half an hour." Uryuu twirled around and left the room. Bloody hell. I didn't want to wake him up. He would probably attack my face for waking him up. I shuddered; that was a horrendous thought.

I slowly crawled out of the large bed and slipped into my slippers. I walked into to the bath, standing on the tips of my toes to look at myself in the mirror. Why do they have to make the mirrors so high for people like me? I sighed angrily, splashing warm water onto my sleepy face. (**AN: **my stupidity is keeping me from figuring out how they brushed their teeth and if they did, so if anyone wants to help, please do...) I left the bright bathroom and entered my room, strolling to the closet. As I opened it slowly, I brushed past all of my casual clothing to find my sword, safely tucked away in the back. Thank goodness. I picked out a simple violet blouse and a long gray skirt. I suppose Brother had stripped me of my formal clothing for further excavation, I hadn't found my evening gowns. Scowling beyond belief, I locked all the doors and undressed. My second day in this mad house and I still hadn't figured out my way around. My second day in this excuse of a castle and I still hadn't met the renowned doctor. My second day in this bloody maze and I still hadn't known more than five names.

As I fastened the bow around my waist that held the skirt up, I looked at the shoes from afar, debating which I should wear. I slipped on a pair white socks, walking to the corner where my shoes laid. I picked a pair of simple ballerina slippers and poked my feet into them. Walking to the small door that separated the Young Master - it had become a habit of calling him the 'Young Master'-, I unlocked the door and entered. I saw him laying there on his side, his eyes closed with his shoulder rising silently. I walked slowly and steadily, the beautiful smell making my head spin. I stopped for a moment. inhaling deeply. What was so special about this smell? Brother had worn cologne, Renji had worn cologne. And yet, that tingle this smell brings to my back makes me wonder.

Standing next to the edge of the bed, I reached out to shake his bare shoulder. His skin against mine felt... _odd. _I shook his shoulder hard; it was his bloody fault that I had these bloody dreams and is feeling these bloody feelings. The Young Master grunted in frustration, nearly snapping my wrist as he took it into his giant hand, _hard. _His eyes opened into a glare, his lips scowling at me. "What do you think you are doing, woman?" I see he had acquired a new habit as well; calling me 'woman.' I returned the dark scowl, my eyes narrowed into slits. I was a noble, not a maid! I should not be treated this way! As I struggled to release myself from his firm grip, he noticed this and let go.

"My name is not 'woman.'" I snarled at him, to which he sat up and hit me in the head gently. I scoffed and glared at him as he threw the blankets off of him. "Learn manners, you insolent little brat." The Young Master threw at me as he hopped off the bed. I continued to glare as I opened the curtains roughly, the sunlight hitting him in the face as he hissed. "Damn it, you foul witch! What are you trying to do? Blind me?" He barked loudly, covering his eyes from the sudden light. What was he? A vampire? "Not used to mornings, are you?" I asked grimly, a dark scowl on my face as I opened the other curtain. He laughed sarcastically as he looked himself in the large mirror. "What is it to you?" He growled as he picked a shirt from the large, revolting cologne drenched closet, closing the door with a loud bang.

"As long as I am here, I shall make every morning a waking hell for you." I barked at him with a snide, evil grin on my face as I made his bed. He scoffed disbelievingly, throwing his clothing onto the newly made bed. "Get out. I need to change." He barked with a scowl as I frowned, backing away through the opened door. I closed it and left, my mind screaming at me. Bloody hell, I forgot to ask where the young misses' rooms were. Too late now. I sighed and left my room.

I walked down the hall, and to my little surprise, there weren't very many people awake. I rounded the corner to the kitchen, in hopes of finding either Kisuke or Yoruichi awake to help me. What was I thinking? They were chefs, they had to be awake. I entered the steamy kitchen, the smell of burnt food made me cough. "Kisuke! You bloody idiot! I said put the _eggs _into the _pot_! Not into the pan!" I heard Yoruichi snarl at Kisuke, who ran for another basin of water. "A thousand apologies, Yoruichi! I hadn't mean to!" Kisuke said as he dumped the water onto the burning pan. More steam began to hiss and engulf the room as I coughed some more, catching the undivided attention of an angry Yoruichi and a scared Kisuke. "Down the next four halls, take a left, and on your second right." They both said. I was amazed. How did they know what I was going to ask?

I left quickly and went the directions. I came across once bedroom with the initials 'Y', 'K', and 'K', 'K'. I supposed they shared a room? I opened it gently, my eyes adjusting to the dim light. I saw large twin beds, looking up to the ceiling, I saw a beautiful chandelier in the shape of a full moon with small crystals hanging off the end. I looked around to see many dolls and a large toy box on one side, and on the other was filled boyish toys. On either sides were large dressers. I peered underneath the sheets to see a light brunette, child-like face sleeping. On the opposite side was a more boyish face with dark hair. I walked to the light switch, the moon turning to a sun, the ceiling shifting from a dark gray atmosphere to a bright blue and sunny one. The two figures sat up and groaned, stretching their arms. They seemed sour, but once they saw my confused face, they returned an equally confused face.

"What ever so happened to the other lady?" The more feminine one began. They looked at each other before shrugging. "I believe she's pasted. Such a tragic loss." I said as they both smiled. Should they be mourning, instead of grinning? "She was a witch." The other one said with a nasty expression. I nodded, listening intently. I could learn a few things from these two. "I am very glad she is gone." The light brunette girl said as she climbed out of bed. She walked slowly towards me, curtsying with her nightgown. "Kurosaki Yuzu, Miss?" Yuzu said sweetly, a genuine smile on her face. I smiled, curtsying as well. "Kuchiki Rukia." The other one did not curtsy nor did she wear a nightgown. Instead she nodded at me and wore pants and a loose blouse. "Kurosaki Karin. I presume you are Brother's newest maid?" She asked. I nodded, opening my mouth to speak, but she had cut me off. "He will find a way to get rid of you. Two weeks and you shall be gone." Karin said it grimly as she exited the room with her hands in her pockets.

What on earth was she speaking of? _Get rid of me_? Do... do they mean that he _killed _the previous maid? A cool ripple touched my spine as Yuzu noticed my sudden uneasiness. She laughed nervously, putting on her slippers as she explained. "What... Karin means is that... Brother doesn't like the maids Father picks for him. So, he finds ways to get rid of them... This time was food poisoning, but he didn't mean to kill her, honest." Yuzu murmured with pure generosity. She bowed slightly and exited the room with light and feeble steps. Bloody hell. That was the highlight of my day.

If he intended to dispose of me, how would he? Would the Young Master behead me? Or would he boil me frail body in oil? Throw me into a river? Feed me to wild animals? Lock me away in a dungeon? Well, if he did so, I would make sure he couldn't. I closed the door behind myself, walking down the hall to the kitchen. I had saw that the smoke had subsided, both Yoruichi and Kisuke covered in soot. Yoruichi noticed me first and as I neared her to ask what had happened, she shoved a plate into my hands. I inspected the plate of mysterious mush, Kisuke tossed a fork at me. "Enjoy." Yoruichi said kindly through her teeth. I looked at Kisuke who sat atop a tall stool, his head down as he smiled nervously. Yoruichi climbed onto another tall stool, eating the mysterious substance. "May I ask. What is it?" I inquired. Yoruichi raised an eyebrow before smirking. "Leftovers. For breakfast, lunch, and dinner. _Enjoy._" She said with her eyes narrowed slightly. I nodded, taking a piece of the 'leftovers' and ate it slowly. Aside from its horrendous appearance, it was delicious.

We ate in silence, when a meow burst out of nowhere. It came through the opened window, crawling onto the counter and into Kisuke's open arms. He set the cat down onto the floor to which Yoruichi set down a saucer of milk. The black cat lapped the milk noisily as we all watched. It seemed that this cat came by everyday. I had seen it for a brief moment yesterday, and it had been sleeping last night. "What is its name?" I asked as Kisuke scratched behind its ears. "He doesn't have a name. But I call him 'Mister Yoruichi.'" Kisuke said proudly as Yoruichi scoffed, yet another smirk on her face. I looked at both the cat and Yoruichi, making out not very many similarities. Dark skin (or fur), golden eyes, and their figures were virtually the same. I suppose the name fit. My plate was empty as Kisuke took it, tossing the three plates and utensils into the large sink. He stretched his arms as he looked around before asking Yoruichi something. "Don't we have to buy more things today, Yoruichi?" She shrugged as he wiped her hands clean on the apron she wore, taking it off. "I suppose." She replied. I looked at the both of them as they both grinned at me. I raised an eyebrow as Kisuke began to talk once more. "Not only that, but I believe Miss Rukia should meet _them._" He said, walking to a rack to pick up an orange coat, handing it to Yoruichi. _Them_? Who was _them_?

"Would you care to join us, Miss Rukia?" Kisuke asked, his attire consisting of a green striped jacket, a matching hat, and a cane. Did I not have maid duties? Oh, well. "Will it be okay? I do have maid duties." I said, hoping they would find a way for me to still come along. Kisuke waved a hand at me, rolling his eyes slightly. "Forget about that hot-headed little boy. Just come along. It will be most fun!" He said, as I nodded, smiling. Yoruichi and Kisuke left with me to my room. They had said it would be a long journey down the mountain, and I should bring a coat. "It will get very cold inside the carriage, Young Miss." Yoruichi said as we entered. They looked around in amazement as I fished for a coat. "This is certainly bigger than our room, huh, Yoruichi?" I heard Kisuke ask. '_Our room'_? They had shared a room? Interesting. As I found one, the two began talking to each other.

"I think she will like baker the most." I heard Kisuke begin. Yoruichi shook her head, "The shoemaker is far more interesting." Kisuke laughed, leaning on his cane. Why did he have a cane? He seemed young for his age. I looked at the both of them, fastening the last buttons. "Finished. Now, shall we go?" I asked. The two nodded and led the way down the halls. We pasted very little people who paid no attention to us as we neared the large doors. That was when I asked many questions. "Kisuke? Why do you carry a cane? What is so important about the people we are meeting? Shouldn't we tell somebody we are leaving?" Both Kisuke and Yoruichi laughed as my cheeks burned. "When the time comes, I shall tell you of my cane. These people are our friends, and they shall soon become yours as well. If somebody asks us of our departure, we shall tell them we went to the market to buy ingredients. We are chefs, are we not?" Yoruichi shot him a glare, as he laughed heartily. "You are a chef's _assistant. _I am the chef." His laughter died as he frowned. "Yes. A chef's assistant. How could I forget." The three of us laughed as left the large doors, Kisuke calling on a carriage.

We entered the carriage, Kisuke and I sitting across from Yoruichi who had her legs crossed. The carriage began to move as I stared out the window. My had been tangled with thoughts as I stared absentmindedly; Where had those dreams come from? Those... odd dreams. They had seemed so real. From the touch, to the sounds to the feeling. It was... _frightening. _The thought of insanity crept into my mind once. Is that the insanity that I had thought about? As I contemplated this quietly, I felt my eyelids grow heavy. I listened to the rattle of the carriage, the near silent murmurs and chuckles of both Yoruichi and Kisuke. I felt something cover my cool body up, hearing somebody murmur to me, "Sleep now, Young Miss. Sleep now." The last thing I had heard before my mind drowned in thoughts was, "Do you believe she can be one of us?"

* * *

_"You're a horrible swordsman." He snarled as he thrust the sword once more. She dodged it by a hairline, raising the sword above her head as she slashed down. He moved away swiftly, taking her by the wrist. "I have told you once, and I do not mean to tell you twice." She hissed at him, pulling away from his grip. She ran at him, letting out a battle cry as he braced himself. Once in range, he had cut her wrist gently, knocking the sword out of her hands. She glared at him, gingerly taking her hand into the other. He walked towards her, scowling as he set his sword down gently. "Come here." He insisted under his breath as she back away. "Leave me be." She growled, the blood dripping in between her fingers. He rolled his eyes, taking her injured hand into his own forcefully. "You are stubborn." He muttered to her as she ripped her hand from his grip. "Leave me alone!" She shouted at him as he glowered. "You insisted that I be your teacher, and teach I shall. Come here, and let me see your wound." Hesitantly, she did as so, letting him take her hand softly. He ripped part of his shirt, wrapping it around the small but fairly deep cut. She watched his face closely; intent and caring. That was different than she had seen. He dropped her hand, picking up his sword and turned away. "We're finished for tonight." The moon glistened around the large wheat that surrounded them. She frowned, picking up her own sword. "No! We must continue." She pleaded as he walked away. _

_She ran after him to which he turned around to her nearly slicing down his shoulder. He snatched her wrist roughly, holding it up in the air as he looked down at her. "You bloody fool. I told you. Enough is enough." He squeezed her injured wrist tightly, making her call out in pain. He let go of her wrist as she glared at him. He looked back, his face softening gently. "Come, let us go." He said, his lips twisting into a frown. She shook her head as he sighed exasperatedly. "We. Are. Not. Done." She said stubbornly. He growled under his breath, taking her by the collar of her blouse. She yelped in surprise as he brought her face near her, feeling his hot breath against my skin. "You insolent dimwit. Do not doubt your master." He muttered to her, ripping four equal holes into the collar of her blouse. He didn't let go as she stared him down. "I do not want to hurt."_

_

* * *

_

I awoke to the sounds of screeching, rubbing my head gingerly. That was an odd dream. I hadn't seen the faces of the two people, though I had an odd feeling that I had known them. When I rubbed my eyes groggily, sitting up straight, Yoruichi and Kisuke had stopped their conversation. I took the coat off that Kisuke placed over me and thanked him as he took it. We exited the carriage, entering the village known as 'Karakura.' It was bustling with activity, both Yoruichi and Kisuke smiling pleasingly.

"Come now, Young Miss. We must go farther into the village." Kisuke said as we began walking. I looked at the various shops and markets, many women and small children running around and about. I had never been in Karakura, since Brother had never let me out of his guards sight. I had been by hills and rivers near Karakura, however. The number of people had subsided when we came to a dead end. I looked at Kisuke and Yoruichi who looked straight ahead. Kisuke walked towards the stone wall, feeling around it as he smiled and pushed in a stone. The stone fell onto the other side -which scared the living day lights out of me- as he stuck his hand into the fairly large hole. I watched closely, hearing a click echo on the other side as the door opened like a door. Yoruichi looked around before nodding at Kisuke, who motioned for me to enter. I did as so with the two following as Kisuke closed the door behind us. I looked around, amazed. It was yet another town, except this was far smaller with only so many shops. There was a large field -that had look awfully familiar- and various small ponds. It was deserted from the looks of it.

Kisuke and Yoruichi began to walk without me as I called after them to wait. They both smiled as I caught up with them, Kisuke and Yoruichi putting one of their hands onto my shoulder as though I was their own. "Who shall we meet first?" Kisuke asked as Yoruichi shrugged. "The seamstress and thread weaver." They both decided as we walked towards the first shop ahead of us. As we entered through the door, a bell rung loudly as well as a groan. The smell of fine wines and cotton made me cough slightly as foot steps came from the protruding stair case. "Ran! Wake up! I think we got customers!" An odd sounding voice said as another groan erupted. "Shut up, Gin! I know! They're down here!" A more feminine voice said from underneath dresses. With a few more steps, a fox-faced man with odd silver hair came down with a generous smile. He wore a loose dress shirt with a tie and a pair of dark pants.

"Ran, o' dear Ran. Why di'n't'cha greet them?" He asked with the strangest accent. Up sat a busty woman wearing a dress, her golden hair sticky to her face. She scowled at the man addressed as Gin as he continued to smile. "Because, _Gin, _we know them." She pressed. Gin chuckled as he wiped his hands. "O' right. Sorry, Ran. Di'n't mean ta wake ya." He apologized. Gin neared us, bowing as he grinned. "Urahara, Princess Yoru. How do ya do?" He asked with abnormal nicknames. Kisuke and Yoruichi both smiled as the lady addressed as Ran staggered towards us. "Positively splendid, Gin, thank you for asking. And I see you've had a bit too much to drink once again, Rangiku?" Kisuke asked as she frowned. "I guess. So what brings you here?" Kisuke pushed me in front of the two as Gin propped an elbow onto Rangiku's shoulder. "Presenting, Master Ichigo's newest maid. Miss Kuchiki Rukia." The two inspected me carefully before Gin took my hand swiftly. "Nice ta meet'cha, Miss Rukia. I'm Ichimura Gin an' this is Ran." I smiled at his hospitality as Rangiku pushed him out of the way, Gin falling to the floor with a loud _oof._ "My name is actually Rangiku. Matsumoto Rangiku." She said as we exchanged curtsies. "Nice to meet you two." I said as they both smiled.

"Yes, yes. Now please forgive us Gin, Rangiku. I believe Miss Rukia must meet the rest of our _friends._" Kisuke said quickly as the two nodded. "O' course, o' course. Is she one o' us, though? Ah well, we'll see. Bye bye, now, Princess Yoru, Urahara." Gin said as he pushed us out the door. We walked down the dirt road as I began to wonder. _Princess Yoru_? _Urahara_? I looked up at the two who stared ahead intently. "Kisuke? Yoruichi? Why had Gin call you two by those odd names?" The two whispered somethings to each other before looking at me. "Miss Rukia. You shall learn the true meaning once the time comes. For now, do not think too much of it." With that, we entered the next shop.

Here sat a small looking boy with white hair, reading what was on the counter in front of him. I looked around to see many shoes and presumed that he was the shoemaker. He looked up at the sounds of the bell, narrowing his eyes and furrowing his brow. "Yoruichi, Urahara. What brings you here?" He said as he fixed his piercing blue eyes onto me, sitting up straight. "We've brought a new friend, Toshiro. The newest maid to Master Ichigo!" Kisuke introduced me once more. The boy... man addressed as Toshiro looked at me before turning his attention to the paper. "She seems worthy. Is she one of us?" He asked solemnly. What had they mean about I being one of them? Kisuke chuckled, "We do not know quite yet." He nodded without looking back up, I opened my mouth to speak. "You quite young to have a store." His white eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he kept silent. Kisuke began to laugh nervously as Yoruichi began to talk. "Toshiro, I believe we must leave now. When we find out, we shall tell you." He didn't say anything as he nodded, waving his hand as his eyes moved across the page.

"Are you insane? You never ask how old the shoemaker is!" Kisuke hissed at me as we entered the next building that was fairly large. It seemed empty, but as our footsteps echoed, out came two woman who stared at me nervously. "Miss Yoruichi. Newest maid, I presume?" One with glasses asked as she held a large book. The other that had her hair tied up as a bun smiled at me. "Yes, Nanao, Momo. This is Kuchiki Rukia. And no, we do not know yet if she is one of us." The two closed their mouths and nodded, leaving us as they continued walking around. I looked around to see many shelves filled with books, varying in size. I had assumed they were the book keepers. We left quickly, walking towards the field of large wheat. I had wondered why we needed to meet these people, why we left so quickly when we had, and what they had mean if I had been 'one of them.'

Underneath the comfort of a makeshift roof sat two men, conversing and sipping tea. One had dark hair and wore a Japanese pink haori, flourished with flowers over his white shirt while the other white-haired one wore a simple white shirt. As they noticed us, they smiled. "Kisuke, Yoruichi, my friends. How do you do?" The white-haired one had asked. They smiled as they answered, "Jushiro, Shunsui, we do very well. How about you?" Kisuke asked as they nodded, "Fairly well." They both answered. "And that must be?" The man with dark hair asked as he sipped his tea. They explained who I was once more, getting the same answers. I must know what they are all apart of.

We walked towards another shop that emitted screams of torture and the smell of wines. "Shinji! You lowly piece of shit!" Screamed a feminine voice. All three of us winced as the window broke, a blonde man bleeding from the side of his head. I gasped but Kisuke held me back, telling me this was common. The door opened and a young blonde girl with her hair held up by pigtails snarled at the man on the ground who stood up and braced himself. She didn't wear a dress nor a skirt, but boys attire. The shirt was a tad to big for her, rustling in the wind as she lunged at him. Kisuke grabbed her by the waist, pulling her off the ground and setting her somewhere else as Yoruichi helped the man addressed as Shinji off the ground. "Miss Rukia, this is Shinji," Kisuke said motioning towards the blonde man, "And this is Hiyori. The wine brewers." He said motioning to the girl. Hiyori scoffed as Shinji held his throbbing head, smiling weakly.

"Man, Hiyori. Ya gotta calm down. I could've died there." Shinji said as Hiyori glared. She spat onto the ground, crossing her arms. "So. What is she? One of you? 'Cause she couldn't be one of us." Hiyori asked. Oh joy! Now there is another group! Kisuke chuckled, "Dear Hiyori, you and I are no different." She scoffed and turned around with Shinji following behind her. Before he had closed the door, he winked at me, making my cheeks burn slightly.

Kisuke rolled his eyes as two mysterious figures came towards us. One had dark hair with green eyes, and equally green lines running down either side of his face. The other man was taller and had bright blue hair with the same color around his eyes. They both wore trench coats and hats, either of them with their hands in their pockets. "Urahara. Yoruichi." The green-eyed one said as he stared at me. The other one scoffed, leaning down to inspect me. "She is definitely one of you." He decided as he began walking away. "Grimmjow, you trash, get back here." The dark-haired one snapped as the man addressed as Grimmjow stopped. "You're not the boss of me, Ulquiorra." He growled. Kisuke laughed nervously once more, waving his hands in front of him. "Go on ahead, Ulquiorra, we must be getting ahead to meet the others." The man addressed as Ulquiorra scoffed and turned away, leaving us to our next destination. "Who were those two?" I asked as we made our way to the next large building. "They are news reporters. They make the newspapers around here." I nodded as we entered a quiet atmosphere. There was a jail cell that was empty and a man sitting behind the desk, reading a book I presumed. He had fairly dark skin and wore glaring glasses. Two children ran about, one red-headed boy and a shy-looking girl. The three of them smiled at Kisuke and Yoruichi when we entered.

"Urahara! Miss Yoruichi!" The man said, his voice booming as footsteps aroused. A man with brunette hair with a lock set between his eyes came out to greet us. Kisuke's smiled had faltered when the man appeared. "Tessai. Jinta. Ururu. _Aizen. _This is our newest friend, personal maid to Master Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia." Kisuke introduced me once more. Aizen bent down to inspect me as he stood up straight. "Who is she with?" He asked as the red-haired boy known as Jinta scoffed, crossing his arms. "She's one of us, of course!" Aizen rolled his eyes and disappeared behind the walls. This was confusing. The man named Tessai frowned at Aizen as I looked around. "May I ask, what is it you people do here?" I asked as the shy girl addressed as Ururu answered. "We're the police department." I nodded as Kisuke said his farewells and dragged us out of there.

The next building smelled of flowers, and as we entered, it was calm. The three people behind the large counter was tending to a vase and hadn't looked up as we entered. "Love, Rose, Lisa." Kisuke greeted as they finally looked up. The three figures looked at me as they snipped the ends of various flowers, dropping them into the vase. "She must be one of you." The man with blonde, curly hair named Rose assumed. Kisuke chuckled as Yoruichi answered. "Actually, we do not know yet." The three nodded, the woman with glasses and a long braid running down her back turning to read the paper. The dark skinned man with giant hair known as Love picked the clear vase up and handed it to me, as I took it gingerly. "Welcome, miss?" He asked as all three of answered with my name. Love, Rose and Lisa nodded as they disappeared, tending to flowers. We said farewell and left. Kisuke and Yoruichi informed me that the next building is second to last.

As we entered the bloody and foul smelling building, we had stepped in on two men bickering. One had been bald with red outlined eyes, while the other had an odd hair cut. "I am too beautiful to cut meat! You know it, Ikkaku!" The one with hair said, flaunting it dramatically. The bald one addressed as Ikkaku snarled as he picked up a large knife, cutting down into the bone of the meat perched on the board. "You worry too much of beauty, Yumichicka!" He growled as the one addressed as Yumichicka scoffed. We watched carefully as they screamed at each other, and when they had finally noticed, the screaming hadn't cease. When it finally subsided, they apologized and asked what Kisuke and Yoruichi were doing here. I held the vase of flowers that Love, Rose and Lisa gave me as Kisuke introduced me. I hadn't been listening, but had heard the same thing. They nodded as they began bickering again, we left.

Kisuke began to laugh as I looked up, "The baker is one to see." Yoruichi agreed as we entered the wondrous smelling bakery. I stopped at the doorway, afraid to step in further. Behind the counter stood a _very _large man with man scars on his with a little girl with pink hair perched on his back. He glared at Kisuke and Yoruichi, who laughed at my reaction. They pulled me inside as I stood against the wall, trying to stay as far away as I could. The large man chuckled loudly as he tried to kneed the small lump of dough in front of him. "Kenny! You're doing it wrong!" The little girl whined, as the large many growled at her. "Yachiru! I told you to shut up! I know what I am doing!" Yoruichi and Kisuke were doubling over in laughter as my eyes went wide. This was the baker? This large man? "Now, now, Kenpachi, Yachiru. No need to fuss. This is Kuchiki Rukia. Tell me Kenpachi, Yachiru, can she be one of us?" Yoruichi said soothingly as the two stared intently. Kenpachi scoffed, turning back to the large oven. "She's weak. I don't think she can do it." He said doubtingly. I frowned, as Kisuke patted my shoulder reassuringly.

"Everybody else had said she would make it." Kenpachi began to laugh scornfully, opening the oven where steam attacked him, a burnt smell making our noses wrinkle. "Ah! Kenny! You _burnt _it!" The little girl named Yachiru screamed. Kisuke and Yoruichi laughed once more, before speaking. "Well I believe you two are busy. We shall leave you two now. Good luck... baking, Kenpachi." Kisuke said as he tried to hold in his laughter while Yoruichi laughed under her breath. We left the bakery and walked towards the stone door again.

I must know what they mean. What do they mean? This was all confusing. And all of those odd people. Gin, Rangiku, Toshiro, Jushiro, Shunsu, Nanao, Momo, Shinji, Hiyori, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Aizen, Love, Rose, Lisa, Yumichicka, Ikkaku, Kenpachi and Yachiru. What was so special about them? And why did they need to know if I was 'apart of them'? This... is not normal. I kept silent as I entered the carriage, thinking intently as we rode home. We didn't even buy ingredients for lunch.

* * *

**AN: **this is the longest chapter ever. sorry if it's boring Dx


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **I AM SO PISSED OFF RIGHT NOW. i forgot to add kensei and mashiro! D: oh well. they make an appearance in this chapter. this chapter took a long time writing because i was fangirling over ikuto from shugo chara =A= lol sorry this chapter's kinda boring and kinda short =A= so anyway, enjoy~

* * *

Both Yoruichi and Kisuke ran frantically to and fro in the kitchen, screaming at each other. "Princess Yoru! Please, please_, please _calm down!" Kisuke begged as he chased Yoruichi around. There was that odd name once again. I watched from the tall stool, stroking the black fur on Mister Yoruichi. He purred as he watched alongside me, Yoruichi turning to scowl at Kisuke. "You blasted fool! I told you not to call me _that _here!" She hissed as she threw another pot onto the floor. I hadn't seen what the problem was; we had no ingredients. Why was she so angry? They both turned to me as I winced slightly by their sudden gaze, both of which pointing a finger at me. "M-Miss Rukia..." Kisuke began, "Will you go down into the cellar and ask the blacksmith if he has anything?" Yoruichi finished through her teeth as I nodded quickly. The cellar? The blacksmith? I swallowed hard, leaving the kitchen frantically, rounding the corner into the Young Master's arms. He grunted in frustration, his hands around my arms as he pushed me aside. "Watch where you walk, woman." I glared at his back as he walked away. Here was my bloody moment to ask where the blasted cellar was! "Master Kurosaki?" I began as he continued to walk away. "What?" He said rudely with his hands in his pockets, looking over his shoulder slightly. "Where is the cellar, may I ask?" He stopped for a moment before laughing sarcastically. "The cellar? Why must you go to the cellar? I hadn't asked you to go to the cellar." The Young Master said, finally turning around to face me. He had a snide smirk, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"If you do not wish to eat lunch, then I suppose I will not have to go." I said, crossing my arms as his eyes widened slightly. He regained his composure quickly, and began to walk away as he spoke. "The cellar is past the kitchen, down six halls, turn left and on your second right. Who lives down there is Father's blacksmiths." The Young Master rounded the corner as I went back to the kitchen, peering in for a moment. The two had their backs towards me, whispering something as they bent over to touch it. "Princess Yoru~! What is it?" Kisuke whispered, as Yoruichi's shoulders shrugged. "Why must you call me that?" She whispered back as they both looked at the mysterious object in front of them. "Because! I had forgotten about it, but when we went to meet _them, _Gin reminded me. Now, Princess, _what _is _it_?" Kisuke pressed again as I pondered the thought for a moment. _Princess_? What did that mean? I shook my head vigorously, leaving the kitchen and going past the kitchen, walking the six _long _halls, turned on my left heel and looked to my right to see a large door.

As I knocked on the door, a loud shriek came from the kitchen, followed by, "_Princess Yoru! Mister Yoruichi had kittens!_" I shrieked as well, the door opening as I fell in, tripping down a few steps. I had fell on my bum, rubbing my head and side as I heard somebody laugh manically, sending shivers down my spine. I walked slowly and surely down the long, spiraling stairs, hoping not to slip and fall once again. I listened carefully, the sounds of a person hacking away stupidly against a metal surface starting to annoy me. I heard mindless shuffles of another, and the soft giggles and near silent snarls of irritation. Closer and closer I had gotten to the bottom, the color of fire licked the walls gingerly, warming my face and hand as it guided me down the slippery stairwell. Three steps to the bottom, the thrashing had stopped, as well as the giggling and shuffling. "What's wrong, Kensei~?" The giddy voice sang as a question. "Shut up the hell up, Mashiro. Don't you hear it?" A more husky voice asked, snarling.

After another moment of silence, the thrashing of the metal began once more, a childish singing beginning as well. I finally stepped onto the flat ground of the cellar, large boasting flames shattering against the metal that surrounded it. Around the large cellar that was engulfed in the light of flames was one large bed in the middle of everything and many racks with broken swords and whatnot. Steam hissed, catching my attention as I yelped in surprise, the loud thwacking beginning as the steam subsided. "What do you want?" Asked a rude snarl as a gray-haired man looked up from beating a black, long sword that glowed slightly. His body build was different from the Young Master; far more muscular and he seemed more rough. The girl standing behind him had an odd color of bright green hair, an orange bow around her neck as well as a tight white dress.

"I-I uh... Miss Yoruichi and... Kisuke were... wondering if you had anything to use for lunch?" I stammered, staring at my feet as I heard no answer. I looked up to see the girl gathering things in the dark, humming as the man known as 'Kensei' picked the sword up once more. "Your name." He demanded, looking over the sword carefully. "Kuchiki Rukia, newest maid to Master Kurosaki." I answered as the girl came back with many things; breads, jams, nonperishables. Kensei pointed the sword towards me as I took the food cautiously, "Newest maid? Are you one of us?" He asked, pulling to sword up into his view once more. "Kensei! Kenseiii! You don't ask her that!" The green-haired girl screamed, her hands on her hips. "Shut up, Mashiro. And judging by that confused look on your face, I don't think you're one of us. Take this and give it to your master. He requested it to be fixed." Kensei said, tossing a sheathed sword at my empty hand as I caught it, fumbling. I looked at the dark sheath, the black handle with red diamonds and the intriguing guard. A chain rattled on the end of the hilt; it looked like the opposite of my own.

"Thank you." I said curtly, turning away to ascend the spiral steps once more, hearing behind me, "Kenseiii~! Do you think she's one of us?" There was that odd grouping yet again. I looked at the sword in my hand, feeling a surge of energy ripple coarsely through my veins. So he did have a sword. It looked very nice and seemed to suit him quite well. I walked quickly and carefully up the stairs, making sure I hadn't dropped anything as I opened the door and entered the light once again. I walked swiftly to the kitchen, seeing Kisuke holding six kittens, three in each arm, as he cooed to the each them.

I entered the kitchen to see Yoruichi gathering small blankets from the back room, setting them onto the counter as Kisuke set the six kittens onto them. They noticed me quickly, taking the items from my hand, their eyes slowly eating the sword. I held it tightly as they both stared, their faces contemplative. "Miss Rukia, you acquire a sword from the blacksmith?" Kisuke asked, stroking his furry chin. "N-no, this is the Yo- Mater Ichigo's sword. The blacksmith had informed me to give it to him, for he requested one." I answered quickly as Yoruichi swiftly took it out of my hands. "Hm, I see, he had requested this. He must've chosen the design himself. I knew he was one of us." Yoruichi murmured to Kisuke who nodded intently. So the Young Master was apart of this rubbish as well? I must know, now. They two turned to face me once more, Yoruichi returning the sword to my hands, looking over her shoulder slightly to Kisuke. "Shall we tell the Young Miss now, or wait, Princess Yoru?" He murmured into her ear as she shook her head. "She has only come, we shall tell her when the time is right." She murmured back as Kisuke nodded, smiling towards me.

"Young Miss, deliver the sword and hurry back, we shall prepare Master Ichigo's lunch." He said cheerfully as I nodded slowly, leaving the kitchen once more to hear him speak quietly, "We must tell her soon, Princess."I rounded the corner and entered the slightly opened doors to see the Young Master sitting in the study, looking over some books. Is that all he did? Look at books? He didn't looked up quickly, taking his time finishing the last page of whatever he had read, and when he finally looked up, he glared. "Who had given you permission to touch my sword?" He growled as he stood up abruptly. "The blacksmith had sent me here to deliver your sword!" I barked at him as he flinched slightly. The Young Master scoffed, smoothing out his tie as he sat back down in the large chair. I walked towards his desk, setting the sword down and began to walk away. I heard the sword be picked up gently, the unsheathing and the sounds of the chain rattling.

I hurried back to the kitchen to see Mister Yoruichi -or Misses Yoruichi now that she had her kittens- sitting on the counter, lapping at a saucer of milk. I took a closer look at the kittens - many had white spots in the black fur, vice versa, and two different eye colors that were all different shades. From a blazing green, to a pale greenish-yellow and a bright purple to a soft lavender. Many kittens meowed as I touched each of their soft, warm heads. Mister Yoruichi came and licked my fingertips when Kisuke and Yoruichi emerged from the back room with six equal ribbons. "What are you going to do with them?" I asked, genuinely curious. I had remembered once when Brother had found kittens. He hadn't let me keep one; instead, he had given them all away. I had hoped they were not going to give them away.

Yoruichi picked one of the kittens up, tying a blue ribbon around its neck. She then handed the kitten to me as I took it gingerly. "We're going to keep two; one for you, and one for Kisuke and I. We cannot take care of six kittens and Mister Yoruichi at once while dealing with our kitchen duties." I nodded, stroking the kitten's white and black spotted fur as it purred. "We're going to give the kittens to Gin and Rangiku, Shinji and Hiyori, one to Toshiro, and the last one to Kenpachi and Yachiru. I think they need some thing sweet in their hectic lives." Kisuke said, finishing another bow on the last kitten with green eyes. They picked the one with a stripped green bow that was black with purple eyes, setting it next to Mister Yoruichi as the others were put into a small shoe box. Kisuke set the box in the back room as I set the small kitten in a large pocket that was on my skirt. It poked it's head out, Yoruichi handed me a plate that had what I supposed to be the Young Master's lunch on it.

As I left the kitchen, I pondered a name for my new kitten. Looking at its droopy eyes and watching the little kitten yawn as I walked down the hall. He seemed tired. _Tsukareta _was the name I chose for this little piece of joy. I liked the name; it suited this black and white kitten perfectly. "Your name... your name is Tsukareta. Do you like it?" I asked the little, tired, furry face in an equally little voice. He yawned, sinking a bit deeper into the pocket as I absentmindedly walked past the Young Master's slightly opened door. I walked back to see him leaning against the desk, holding a paper as Kon scratched at his legs. I opened the door gently, seeing his face look up from the paper to my face then at the plate of food.

"Rukia, my lunch I presume?" He asked as I handed him the plate. He didn't even thank me as he looked at the desk. Tsukareta meowed loudly as the Young Master looked at me oddly. I smiled weakly at him, watching him peel the meat from the sandwich, hanging it over the nose of a hungry Kon. I pulled out the sleepy kitten, holding him out to the Young Master who scoffed. "Where did you get a kitten?" He asked, taking a large bite out of the bread and lettuce. I shrugged, setting the small cat onto my shoulder. "Mister Yoruichi had kittens." The Young Master choked on his bread for a moment, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "You mean that dirty, stray cat that eavesdrops on Kisuke and Yoruichi. It had kittens?" He asked as Tsukareta clung to my blouse. "She isn't dirty and she isn't a stray! She's a nice alley cat!" I persisted as the Young Master laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, yeah."

I glared at him, leaving to my room, and as I opened the door, the Young Master called after me. "What?" I answered rudely, the Young Master throwing a balled up piece of paper at me. "Learn manners, you loud, tiny witch." He said, finishing the rest of the sandwich. I scowled at him as he wiped his hands on his pants. "I need you to reorganize my papers and my clothing in the closet. Before, pick that piece of paper up." The Young Master was getting on my nerve as I picked the paper up and threw it at him. The ball hit him in the head as he growled at me, picking it up and tossing it into the waste basket. Entering my room, I walked quickly to my bed, twisting the blankets up into a small bed-like circle and put Tsukareta into it.

Leaving my room, I had seen that the Young Master had picked up many more boxes from the back room and set them on his desk. I gaped at him then scowled as he put his hands on his hips and looked at the large mess. "Ah, well have fun. Organize it by date and if it doesn't have a date, then toss it out." He instructed as he grabbed his coat. "Wait. Where are _you _going? And how does someone like you acquire this much paperwork?" I yelled after him as he slipped an arm through the coat. "I am going for tea. My father is a renowned doctor, therefore he is visited by many people a day. He acquires all of this paperwork that I must organize." The Young Master explained, wrapping a scarf around his muscular neck as Kon hopped into his arms. If he was supposed to file his father's bloody paperwork, then why do I have to do it? "Why in bloody Hell do I have to, then?" I asked him as he smiled snidely. "You are my personal maid, and you shall do as I say. Have fun. I'll bring you back a slice of cake." He said sweetly before setting Kon down onto the floor and leaving through the large doors.

Blasted fool. I sat down in his large seat, looking at the bloody papers. Damn him. And then I must clean out his rotting closet. I sighed loudly, Kon perking his ears as he laid down on the floor. I begin organizing the Doctor's large amount of files.

* * *

Two bloody hours and I still wasn't done. I cursed loudly under my breath as the door opened, the Young Master coming in with a plate in his hands. "Eh, Rukia? Not done yet, I see." He said with a smirk, setting the plate with a beautiful piece of cake on it. I see he hadn't gone back on his word. The Young Master put his coat up on the coat rack, taking an apple from the fruit bowl that sat underneath the coat rack. The Young Master came and leaned against the desk, watching as I fumbled with the sheets of paper. "This is bloody hell." I growled at him as he bit into the apple loudly. "You had signed up for this job, it is your duty. Hurry up, you must clean out my closet as well." I stood up quickly, taking the Young Master by surprise. "That bloody closet smells awful! Do you expect me to sit in that foul hole and clean out your closet?" The Young Master scoffed, smirking as he chewed slowly. "Stubborn, are you? If you wish not to, then you are free." He said, throwing the core into the waste basket. Did he just dismiss me from my duties? "Why?" I asked as he shrugged, "If you insist you do not want to, I do not have to force you. You are a woman, are you not?" He asked with a smirk as I scowled. He was being too kind. Scowling, I pushed from the desk, walking swiftly past the Young Master.

What was it with his... his sweet demeanor all of a sudden? This morning he had nearly snapped my wrist and threatened me and now... _now _his bloody saccharine behavior was sick. Was he toying with me? Damned fool. He sat down slowly, looking over what I had done, his lips set straight. I closed the door behind me quickly, nearly fumbling over my feet as I strode to the kitchen. Yoruichi and Kisuke both stood with their backs to me, the pair standing over the stove. "Did you find it, Princess?" Kisuke asked as Yoruichi shook her head. "You, Kisuke?" She questioned as Kisuke shook his head this time. "What are you looking for?" I asked as the two jumped out of their skins, turning to me slowly. "We lost Maneko." He admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "That's a nice name." I said as he nodded in agreement, continuing to look around. "Oh, Miss Rukia. Would you ever be so kind to take these kittens to our friends?" He began as he and Yoruichi tried to pry the stove from the wall.

Me? By myself? No way in bloody Hell am I going to see that blasted, insane baker! "B-by myself?" I managed to say as Yoruichi shook her head. "No, no. Of course not. You and Master Kurosaki. And I advise you to ask him to bring along his new sword." She said as Kisuke gasped from pulling away to stove, then hissed as soot attacked his face. "M-Maneko! Oh dear, Maneko~! Where have you gone?" Kisuke sang angrily, swatting the soot out of his face as he coughed gently. "Oh blasted Hell! There you are!" Kisuke yelled, pulling out a black kitten that coughed near silently. The striped green ribbon around its neck was slightly dirty as Kisuke hugged it to his face. "Oh Maneko~! My pride and joy! Never, ever run from us again!" He said, kissing its tiny nose as it licked his in response. "Kisuke. You talk as though it is one of your own." Yoruichi said, washing her hands as Kisuke smirked. "Why yes, yes I do. Unless you feel as though we need a child, then-" He was cut off by Yoruichi hitting him in the head gently with a pan. "Eh, Princess! Why so rough, now?" He asked, rubbing his head gingerly. "Do not talk that way, Kisuke. We do not have room for a child."

"Aw, Princess Yoru~! Children are so sweet!" Kisuke cooed as I took the box with the remaining kittens and left quickly. I walked to the Young Master's room, entering without knocking. He looked up from his filing, eying the box in my hands suspiciously. "Rukia, what is in the box?" He asked, continuing his files. "Kittens. Miss Yoruichi wants you and I to deliver them to a few friends in Karakura." The Young Master looked perplexed for a moment before nodding. "Hm, I see. Why must I go?" He asked stubbornly as I sighed. "Because they do not want me going alone." He scoffed, raising an orange eyebrow. "Is that all they said?" He asked once more as I scowled in frustration. "They said to bring your sword." This time he looked up. "Why?" I shrugged as he stood up, brushing imaginary dust from his pants. "My sword, you say? Hm, interesting. Okay. Come, we shall go."

The Young Master grabbed his coat, waiting for me to get mine. As I exited my bedroom with the remaining four kittens. His sheathed sword hung from his waist, barely visible from the long trench coat. He wore a light orange scarf around his neck, hands in his pockets as he waited. I on the other hand, wore a short jacket with no scarf. I held the box tightly, making sure to keep it up right. I heard soft meows sing from the brown box as I followed the Young Master out the door.

* * *

"I still do not see why I need to go with you to deliver a few bloody cats to people I do not know." He grumbled, arms crossed and sitting in the opposite direction as me. I smirked. I see he hadn't met these people quite yet. "We are going to deliver the four cats to Gin and Rangiku, Toshiro, Shinji and Hiyori, and the last to Kenpachi and Yachiru." I said as he furrowed his brow. "And yet, I do not know these people by you telling me their names." He snarled, looking out the small window. I laughed sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"They are interesting people." I said. The Young Master raised an eyebrow, "Whatever you say." And that was when our idiotic journey had begun.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **this chapter's gonna be funny. and you'll see some sword action! i need to explain some things... like always xD un well rukia and orihime don't get kidnapped in my story and aizen doesn't go bad, they just don't like him :D hollows are masked murders that 'they' go out and kill. urahara and yoruichi aren't exiled in this and byakuya is part of them but he's a noble so he lives in a big house. ichigo doesn't know that all of the girls (lisa, momo, nanao, rangiku, hiyori, yachiru and mashiro... i think that's all of them) have swords including rukia, though she doesn't know how to use it and the name. so yeah. if thar any questions, shoot me up a PM ;D enjoy~

* * *

The ride was torturous. The bloody idiot would not shut up. I had to listen to him go on, and on, and on about nonsense and listen to him nag. He sat there with his arms crossed and scowled, yelling to himself about how bloody stupid this was and why he had to come. I clutched my skirt every time he yelled, closing my eyes every time he nagged, when I finally had enough.

"Will you shut up?" I snapped as the Young Master scowled. He reached out and hit me in the head as I hissed at him. "Insolence is intolerable, you troll." He growled as the carriage came to a stop, both of us falling out of our seats. The kittens meowed as they nearly hit the ground, the Young Master catching the box in the nick of time. I huffed, taking the box from him as he glared. "I see you have a heart for animals." I said as he helped me out of the carriage, scoffing. "I save little animals, woman, children, people in need. Except for insolent trolls." He sneered as I narrowed my eyes defensively. I walked away dramatically, his heavy foot steps following as he weaved our ways through the thick crowd.

"Where are we going, woman?" He asked, obviously irritated. I rolled my eyes, walking a bit faster through the midday rush, finally coming to a halt. We both walked slowly to the brick dead end as he stopped. "You idiot, we went the wrong way. Rukia... Rukia what on earth are you doing?" He asked as I began feeling around the bricks to find the one that pushed in. Oh bloody hell. "Rukia! I command you to answer me!" The Young Master shrieked as I turned to glare at him. "I am not a dog! And be quiet! You do not want to gather attention!" I hissed as he crossed his arms, looking the other way. "Come here and help me." I demanded as he scoffed, making his way towards me. We both stood there like idiots, pressing in each brick for what seemed like half an hour when we heard somebody chuckle. We both turn around at the same time to see Gin, his hands in his pockets while holding a bag. The Young Master flinched as I smiled.

"Miss Rukia, comin' back quite so soon, I see? How do ya do?" He asked as he took a step forward, the Young Master furrowing his brow. "Quite well, Gin, yourself?" I asked as he continued to grin, nodding slightly. "Fine, fine. Ya tryin' ta get in, I see? Ah, move aside, I'll let'cha in." He said pleasantly, motioning us to move aside. "Remember, Miss Rukia, da brick ta push in has six cracks in it instead of five." Gin said as he pushed in the brick. I nodded as he stood up straight, his eyes still closed as he turned to the Young Master who just stared. "I presume yer da Kurosaki boy?" He asked as the Young Master nodded slowly, Gin smiling further. I tried to open the door, but because of my blasted short arms, Gin opened the bricks as a door. He chuckled as the Young Master gaped, finally greeting him properly as Gin closed the door.

"Nice ta meet'cha, Kurosaki. I'm Ichimura Gin. How 'bout ya come in and meet my wife." I gaped at Gin as he chuckled once more, opening the door to his shop. "You and Rangiku are married?" I asked as she sat up, death in her eyes. "Gin, you fox-faced, blasted idiot. Is that what you told her?" Rangiku snarled as Gin laughed, setting the bag on the counter. "Nah, only kiddin' Miss Rukia. We're not married. I wish we were though." Rangiku's eyes softened as Gin continued to grin, though it was a sad grin. "Why can you not get married?" The Young Master finally asked as the two looked down at the floor, I turning to glare at him as he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well we would get married, but we don't have enough money to afford a wedding and a family to come." Rangiku said as Gin nodded. The Young Master and I both frowned, as I remembered the kittens. Setting the box on the counter, Gin and Rangiku stood over me as I opened the box, the remaining four kittens meowing. "Well, it isn't quite marriage, but it is something close to a child." I said as they looked at the kittens. "So that is what'cha came fer. That's real sweet of ya, Miss Rukia." Gin said, making me blush slightly. "It was not my idea, but Kisuke and Yoruichi's." I said as they both nodded, Rangiku picking up the one that had a blue ribbon around it's white neck, the eyes a pale lavender. Gin touched its soft head and grinned. "How thoughtful of tha two. Can we name it 'Shinso'?" Gin asked as Rangiku snorted. "We're not naming it after your knife, Gin." His grin lightened up as I turned my head to the side. Knife? "Ran, my sweet, it ain't a knife, it's a dagger." He said.

Gin turned to the Young Master who watched silently with his arms crossed. He eyed the Young Master's sword before his grin stretched across his face. Rangiku noticed this as she held and cooed the kitten, her face hardening. "Gin. No." She warned as he parted his lips, still curled up into a grin. What was he going to do? "Kurosaki, ya got yerself a sword there. What's its name?" He asked, the Young Master looking down at the sword as he brushed his trench coat away, revealing the sheathed sword. Name? What in bloody Hell did he mean by name? "Zangetsu." The Young Master answered as Gin's face twisted into a pleasant grin. Rangiku scowled, "No." She warned once more as Gin reached into his pocket, pulling out a short sword of some sort, the guard an odd circular shape. "Shinso." Gin said as he unsheathed his sword-dagger and lunged at the Young Master. I gasped as the Young Master pulled out his own sword, jumping out the door. I turned to Rangiku who had put down the kitten and pulled out a sword herself. I gaped as Gin turned to her, grinning, "Ran. Not now. He does'n' know." And with that, she put the sword away.

What on earth had just happened? First... first Gin attacks the Young Master and he doesn't seem fazed at all! Then Rangiku pulls out a sword of her own! Bloody hell! Does that mean? Does that mean she wields a sword as well? I am so confused! I picked up the box of kittens and followed Rangiku out the door as we watched the two men engage in swordplay. Gin held his sword-dagger with one hand as the Young Master held his with both, cutting Gin on the cheek as he stood his ground, Gin touching the blood gingerly. "My my. I do believe ya could be one o' us," Gin paused for the Young Master to furrow his brow, turning to me he asked, "Who else ya goin' ta, Miss Rukia?" He asked as I listed the people. Gin nodded pleasingly, Rangiku rushing to his side, wiping the blood away with a handkerchief. "We'll let tha others decide. Nice seein' ya Kurosaki, Miss Rukia. Tell Urahara and Princess Yoru, Ran and I said 'thanks'." Gin said, waving good bye as he and Rangiku entered their home. What in bloody Hell had just happened?

The Young Master and I exchanged glances as he frowned. "What the hell was that?" He asked, sheathing his sword. Shrugging he scoffed, following me as I made our way to Toshiro's. The bell rang loudly, Toshiro still sitting in the same spot, reading the same bloody paper. He didn't looked up at us as we made our to the counter, but he did look up when I set the shoe box on it. "Miss Rukia. Shoes in dire need of repair?" He asked, his crystal eyes meeting mine as I shook my head, soft meows causing his white eyebrows to push together. "Kittens. Yoruichi and Kisuke had thought you needed company." I said smiling as he opened the box, looking at the remaining three kittens. Toshiro nodded, picking a white one with light green eyes and a pink ribbon. "I see. How gracious." Toshiro turned his attention to the Young Master, who looked around at the shoes. "I'm sure I will be seeing Kisuke very soon. You, Kurosaki Ichigo?" He said, the Young Master turned to him and began to snicker. I saw a vein in Toshiro's head pop as he gripped something underneath the counter. I prayed it wasn't a sword.

"You look like you are five," The Young Master said in between laughs before regaining composure, his face hardening. "I heard you and Gin out there. He said to let the others decide," He paused for a dramatic effect before pulling out a sword of his own, the kitten he held set gently on the table as I almost fainted. This. Is. Hell. "I am actually going to decide." Toshiro unsheathed his beautiful sword, jumping onto the counter, lunging at a confused Young Master that struggled to draw his sword. When he did, they both crashed out of the window. I grabbed the box, making a note to myself to ask Kisuke _why. _Toshiro's sword was nearly as tall as he was, and holding it with two hands, it looked fairly heavy. I turned in a full circle, seeing that nobody was watching. What was wrong with these deranged people? But as I turned to see Gin's house, I saw that he and Rangiku were watching from the window up above with the kitten in her arms.

"A nice sword you have. Its name?" Toshiro demanded as he dodged a blow, the Young Master scowling. "Zangetsu. What is wrong with you people?" I was about to ask the same thing. Toshiro struggled to shrug as he stepped to the side, trying to get the Young Master from the side, my voice hitched in my throat. Luckily, he moved quickly backwards, catching Toshiro off guard as he sliced upward, cutting the small neckerchief Toshiro wore. It fell onto his shoe, kicking it up, Toshiro caught it. He smirked, throwing the sword into the air as it spun and caught it, pointing it at the Young Master who glared. "You seem worthy. My decision has been made. I shall be seeing you soon as well as Miss Rukia." Toshiro said with his smirk, closing his shop door behind him. The Young Master and I furrowed our brows, the Young Master scoffing. "This place is madness. These people are insane." He said as he began to sheath his sword. "I have a strange feeling you will be needing your sword once more." I muttered, watching him roll his eyes as we walked to Shinji and Hiyori's home. Loud screaming and wails of torture came from the house as the Young Master cringed. We both knocked on the door, the screams stopping, the door opening. Shinji stood in the doorway, holding a large piece of fabric against his head. He smiled, he insanely perfect straight teeth showing.

"M-Miss Rukia. Wh-what brings you back so soon? Oh I would let you enter, but I'm going through some difficult times..." He let his voice trail, closing his eyes as Hiyori screamed once more. "Shinji! You bald piece of rotting shit! Get your ass back in here!" She screamed, Shinji smiling weakly. "Is there anything you need?" Shinji asked as he pulled the piece of fabric away, examining the blood. "Um, not quite. Kisuke and Yoruichi thought you and Hiyori needed something in your life... so they gave you a kitten!" I said as I picked one out for him as he took it gingerly, smiling pleasantly. He eyed the Young Master's sword. He smiled apologetically. "That is so kind of them. Tell the two I say thank you. And you, Kurosaki Ichigo, I would fight you, but I see Hiyori needs me. Next time." The door closed and we looked at each other.

I have a horrible feeling in my stomach that Kenpachi will attack the Young Master. I swallowed hard, the Young Master opening the door for me like a gentleman, the great smells caused me to smile. "Kenny! We have customers!" Yachiru said as she saw us, Kenpachi's booming steps coming from the back. "Young Miss, back so soon?" He snorted, Yachiru bouncing on the counter. "Yes. Kisuke and Yoruichi believe you need a kitten, and here it is." I said quickly, handing the box to Yachiru as she squealed, picking up the kitten.

"Aw! It's so cute! Can we keep it Kenny? Please! Pleeeaaassseee!" She pleaded as Kenpachi scoffed, "Yeah sure." He said as she squealed once more. Kenpachi raised a visible eyebrow, looking at the Young Master's sword. Oh please dear God that sits upon the heavens, please, please, _please, _do not let a battle break through. "Little snot-nosed brat Kurosaki finally came to visit us, huh?" He asked as the Young Master scowled. "Yes, what is it to you?" He spat as the large man chuckled. "I am the last person you must see to become one of us. Let me see how good your swordsmanship is, little boy!" He said, jumping from behind the counter and nearly stabbing the Young Master in the chest. I gasped, closing my eyes and listened to the chuckles. Kenpachi's ragged sword was stuck in the wall, the Young Master's face determined as he hopped out of the door. Oh dear lord, why must this happen? Yachiru didn't look upset or anything! What is wrong with his child? She stroked the kittens fur with her tongue halfway out her mouth, a Cheshire grin plastered to her face. "Kenny's gonna kill him~!" She sang as my heart stopped. What? He... he was going to kill the Young Master? That... that can't happen! I mean... I mean I could obviously care less if the blasted fool's limbs were torn apart and shredded to bits and bled his intestines out, but _killed_? Hearing the sounds of metal grinding against each other, I stepped outside, seeing the insanity in Kenpachi's eyes.

This man didn't fight like Gin or Toshiro. He fought like he was going to kill! Gin fought like he was playing a game. Toshiro fought like he needed the entertainment. But Kenpachi fought for the blood. Kenpachi is insane. I watched from the doorway, watching the Young Master carefully dodge each strike by a hairline. He was an excellent swordsman, I had to admit. And what was I? I didn't even know the basics of swordsmanship. The name, the techniques, the counters; I did not know a _thing _of it. I knew the basic format of a sword; the hilt, the guard, the blade, and yet I was still distant. And was all of this rubbish about knowing the 'name' of your sword? Would you not just call your sword a sword? And why, _why _I ask did Rangiku have a sword? Does that mean that the others have a sword? Nanao, Momo, Lisa, Hiyori, Yachiru, Mashiro... Yoruichi? Did Kisuke wield a sword? If he did, would he not have it on him? Oh God, this was all confusing.

My train of thought was obscured as I heard a familiar voice call, "Kenpachi! Enough!" I look up to see Gin, Toshiro, and Shinji pointing their swords at the man who had his against the Young Master's throat. I gasped, both of them glaring at each other. The Young Master was on the floor, a few cuts on his face and his hand bleeding. Kenpachi, looking unscathed, actually had several cuts along his shirt, cut open to reveal minor cuts. "My, my. Kenpachi. Anger, anger." Gin 'tsk-ed', pointing 'Shinso' at Kenpachi's abdomen. "Kenpachi. You're behavior is unacceptable. To nearly kill somebody who is trying to join, intolerable." Toshiro said with his eyes narrowed, his sword's tip against his neck. "Yeah Kenpachi. Ya gotta think for a sec before going all crazy like that." Shinji said with his sword against his back. Kenpachi scoffed, turning away from the two men... and boy. "You're all pathetic. Get Shinso, Hyourinmaru, and Sakanade out of my face." He demanded as they did as so without hesitation. The Young Master was helped off the ground by Shinji, smiling pleasingly. "Please forgive Kenpachi on that one. He's one ta fight." Shinji informed as I made my way towards them.

The Young Master handed his sword to me as he looked over his wounds, scowling. "What in heavens name did you blasted fools mean by 'trying to join'?" Toshiro sheathed his sword -which I presumed was Hyourinmaru- his blue crystals looking straight ahead. "Kisuke is your chef, is he not?" The Young Master snorted, "More like chef's assistant. Yoruichi is my chef." He stated as a matter of fact as Toshiro rolled his eyes. "No matter. You shall learn the truth; Kisuke will be making a stop here quite soon," Toshiro paused, turning to nod at Shinji who disappeared. A sudden meow burst the silence as Gin's unnamed kitten came dashing towards him as Gin continued his fox grin. "Shinso!" He cried as Rangiku came from the door, "His name isn't 'Shinso'!" She screamed at him as he chuckled, scooping the kitten off the ground and into his arms.

"Answer me." The Young Master demanded as Toshiro nodded off Gin as well, who turned to Rangiku with his signature grin. "When Kisuke is gone and returns, he shall tell you. Miss Rukia, I believe your time isn't here quite yet. But I do believe I shall be seeing you soon." He said, retreating to his home. We looked at each other before I handed him his sword, he taking it and sheathing it. "What on earth are these crazed people talking about?" The Young Master growled, holding his bloody hand as we entered the carriage. I scowled, keeping quiet. "And what does Kisuke have to do with this? You know don't you? Rukia, answer me you little devil!" He shouted as I turned to him, looking into his amber eyes. "I do not know what they're talking about! And if you keep this bloody yelling up, I do not think I can think up something!" I yelled back as he narrowed his eyes. "Fine." We rode in silence.

* * *

The Young Master left to get his hand bandaged as I left for the kitchen. Kisuke noticed my return and smiled pleasingly. "Ah, Young Miss, back so soon?" He asked as he handed me a glass a water. I drank it greedily, perching atop a stool as Yoruich listened from the sink, rinsing dishes with a wet rag. "Yes. Kisuke, may I ask you something?" I said, setting the glass down as he continued to smile, Maneko on the counter. "What was the true meaning of the You- Master Kurosaki and I going to see those four, exact people?" Kisuke chuckled, Yoruichi turning the water off to listen properly. "You are very intelligent, you realize that, Miss Rukia?" He complimented as I kept silent. His face became serious, hands folded in his lap. "They're many things I have yet to tell you, Young Miss. But for now, I can only tell you that Gin, Toshiro, Shinji, and Kenpachi decide. Gin searches for intellectual abilities in the swordsman, Toshiro depends on sheer skill and movement, Shinji determines how connected one is with their sword, and Kenpachi deciphers whether the opponent is worthy of killing. Others that is. Once that has been established, they set off to see Mister Yamamoto." Kisuke said, stepping onto the ground as he slipped his arms through the sleeves of his jacket that Yoruichi held for him. "As well as I. So I must bid you an adieu, Young Miss. I shall be back quite soon. And I do believe that your time is coming soon." He said, taking his cane and walked away from me.

I gaped at him, Yoruichi standing behind me. I turned to face her, "What does he mean?" I asked as she shook her head, wiping her hands dry on her apron. "I am sorry, Miss Rukia, but I cannot tell you until your time comes. For now, go to sleep for a little bit. Dinner will be ready once Kisuke comes home. You look tired, sleep." She murmured, patting my shoulder. A sudden urge to sleep came over me as I nodded, trudging to my room. I opened the door, threw my jacket onto the floor and didn't changed. I crawled under the covers, unaware of my current fear of the dream that haunted me. I fell asleep easy, wondering about Kisuke's words.

* * *

_She sat on his bed while he stood in front of her, capturing her lips once more. She had one hand tousling his hair while the other traced fake lines that were sketched into his back. He had his fingers tangled in her tresses, holding her petite body against his well-built frame. He snaked his tongue into her mouth as she resisted, smirking against her lips. His tongue felt the roof of her mouth, her moans sinking into his mouth as they both fell onto bed. His hand retreated from her side and clutched the blankets of his bed, deepening the kiss as she held his face. They parted for a moment, breathing heavily as he ran his finger tips across her forehead and cheek. The pain in her wrist seemed to disappeared as he kissed her again gently. In that simple kiss, he reassured her and comforted her. _

_Returning the kiss, their tongues wrestled for dominance. Letting her win like the gentleman he was, he let her examine his mouth. The tables turned when he moaned into her mouth as she ran her tongue across his cheek when she was forced out. She looked at him for a moment while he stared intently, kissing her forcefully. His feet were planted on the ground, he kicking off the ground and landing onto the bed. The kiss continued as they both breathed heavily. He pulled away for a moment, his eyes set hard in seriousness before he said, "I love you..."_

_

* * *

_I opened my eyes, not because of the dreaded words that echoed in my ears, but of the sound of somebody creeping in my room. I sat up quickly, scanning the room with my eyes. The curtains had been closed and my jacket was neatly folded on the chair next to my dresser. My dresser! I threw the blankets off of my body, still unaware of the images that haunted me. My heart began to race as I ripped open the dresser doors, pushing away all of the clothing to find in the back of the dresser my sword. My breathing began as I wiped my forehead. For a moment there I had thought somebody came to my room and took my sword. I sighed heavily, my heart stopping. Those... words. Those people... that room.

My tongue ran across my dry lips as I fell to my knees. What is wrong with me? Why do these dreams occur? I felt like screaming at my insanity! I grabbed the hair that clung to the side of my face, balling my fingers in the process. My breathing became ragged as I closed my eyes, hoping to find an answer. When I didn't, I stood up and felt like smashing my head against the large doors. I sighed loud and angrily, sitting on my bed to put my shoes on, seeing the spot where Tsukareta was empty. I began to panic once again, jumping off of the bed and scurried around my room. Blasted Hell! Where is that bloody cat? As I tore apart my room, my violet eyes widened. Could he be in there? My heart skipped a beat as I tried.

I had seen that the Young Master had decided to sleep as well, seeing his tired face turn towards mine. I swallowed hard, hoping not to wake the Young Master. A soft meow erupted in the silence of the room, Tsukareta's pointy ears coming from the other side of the Young Master's legs. I was going to murder that cat once out of this room. I walked slowly and silently, crawling onto the bed, making sure not to obscure the Young Master's sleeping peace. His shoulders rose and fell gently as I tried my hardest not to touch him. Underneath the thick blankets, I still felt his warmth. The intoxicating smell that lingered on his body, the touch of him underneath the cloth against my skin...

Shaking my head, I tried to grab Tsukareta, my hand gently placed on the Young Master's hip. As my hand neared the small cat, the Young Master moaned and switched position, causing my throat to release a squeak as my hand landed... on his crotch hard. He sat up quickly and yelled in pain as I screamed. The Young Master's eyes had a burning Hell in them, as well as a single tear. "You blasted witch! What the hell are you doing in my room?" He bellowed, wincing in pain as he grabbed my by the collar of my blouse. Oh why must this be me? I felt the heat that had kissed his face, my own cheeks flushing. "You demon. Explain yourself. Now." He growled, his face near mine, those horrid images entering my mind once more.

"Tsu-Tsukareta had made his way... into your bedroom... an-and I had come to get him." I admitted sheepishly, diverting my eyes away from his. The Young Master looked around his bedroom, then at the kitten that meowed. He scooped it up with his free hand and shoved it into my arms. "Get. Out." He said through his teeth as he threw me to the floor. I scoffed, narrowing my eyes defensively. I left quickly, setting Tsukareta onto my bed and hurried out of my room, wondering if Kisuke had come back.

The Young Master and I left that the same exact moment, his movement quite odd. I snickered as we walked in opposite directions. I nearly ran to the kitchen, seeing Kisuke press his lips against Yoruichi's for a moment before laughing. So they had been romantically engaged! I knocked on the door quietly, both of them turning their attention to me, smiling pleasantly as though nothing had happened. "Miss Rukia, awake and on time to my home coming." Kisuke said, pulling a stool out for me. Yoruichi set a hand on his shoulder, bringing her lips to his ear, whispering near silent words. I furrowed my brow as a sudden change in expression came across Kisuke's face. He smiled pleasingly, helping Yoruichi with a few plates. "Miss Rukia. Can you be a dear and fetch Master Kurosaki. I have extravagant news for the boy!" He exclaimed with his smile as I frowned.

Leaving, I walked down the halls, coming to the large dining room. I opened the door, seeing Yuzu and Karin already seated. The Young Master sat across from them, his eyes still fiery. I swallowed hard, walking quickly to him. I tapped his shoulder gently before he looked at me, scowling. "What?" He answered rudely as I scowled at him. "Kisuke needs you. He came back." The Young Master's eyes widened slightly as he pushed away from the table. He walked swiftly, still rather stiff however, to the kitchen, opening the closed door with a loud bang, cringing at the sight. I looked and winced myself.

With Yoruichi's back to us, she and Kisuke were engaged in yet another lip lock, Kisuke, opening his eyes and finished the kiss before pulling away. A faint blush crept onto his face as Yoruichi hit him in the shoulder, saying to him, "Never during the day, Kisuke." He chuckled, inviting the Young Master in. "Come, come. Master Kurosaki. Take a seat. This shall take a moment." The Young Master did as so without hesitation, but me, however, was shooed away. "I am terrible sorry, my Young Miss, but this does not involve you quite yet." And with that, I sat outside, listening to Kisuke laugh.

What on bloody earth was this about? I sighed, bringing my knees to my chest when I heard the Young Master yell. Kisuke began to chuckle again, the kitchen doors opening while the Young Master scowled. "I shall explain more later!" Kisuke called after him, turning to me to help me off the ground. "Ah, Miss Rukia. Your time is coming soon. So soon." He said, guiding me inside. What did this man mean? I sat on the stool, my dinner steamy in front of me as well as a cup of milk. Kisuke teased Yoruichi while she countered, both of them laughing. I sat there, eating in silence, contemplating.

* * *

**AN: **okay i know rukia is a shinigami before ichigo, but it's different for the sake of my shitty story. don't you just love how i included gin, toshiro, shinji and kenpachi? i know that's not really how shinigami become shinigami, but really, you have to admit it's creative.

Toshiro: gaar-chan is in the kitchen, so i'm going to show you guys a preview of the next chapter  
"He held the sword in his hands, smiling. "Well, Miss Rukia. I see you do have a sword."  
Me: HITSUGAYA!  
Toshiro: Oh shit  
Me: GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE YOU SEXY WHITE HAIRED HOTTIE!  
Ichigo: Oi, break it up you two  
Toshiro: She's gonna kill me  
Me: HELL YEAH!  
Ichigo: what's up with the caps lock?  
Me: No one asked you

Well, until next time, my loves ;D  
- gaar


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **damn three days go by hella fast. i'm still very angry that gin died D: oh well. in this chapter, somebody finds out about rukia's sword :O and it's shiro-chan's fault that you guys probably know who it is already -glares- anywho, you guys can read the rest to find out ;D enjoy~ ooc my fault. i'm not cool like shinji or hiyori D;

* * *

Dinner was nerve-racking. Kisuke and Yoruichi had murmured things to each other, and when I had asked what they had been talking about, they would laugh and tell me not to worry. I finished my dinner quickly, leaving the kitchen without another word. As I walked down the large, empty hallways, I came across Miss Yuzu. She noticed me quickly, greeting and smiled mannerly. "Miss Yuzu, a little late, is it not?" I asked as she shook her head, "Brother had insisted I find you as quick as possible." She informed as I nodded slowly. I thanked her for telling me as I continued down the halls, coming across the Young Master's opened study doors.

"What is it?" I asked, the Young Master sitting behind his large desk. He looked up and motioned for me to close the door, which I did without hesitation. He then pulled out a chair, offering me a seat that I took. The Young Master kept silent for a moment before speaking, "Rukia, do you know anything about what Kisuke has told me?" He finally asked as I furrowed my brow. No, I didn't. Blasted fool. "No." I answered simply as he scowled, leaning back into his chair. "You better not be lying." He said as he picked up a paper. Rolling my eyes slightly, I stood up, beginning to walk away when he called once more. I turned to face him, "Yes?" The Young Master stood up, strode towards the empty fruit bowl and handed it to me. "Ask Kisuke to put more fruit in it." He commanded as I sighed, leaving the room once more.

The hallways were dark and eerie, the moon already hanging high in the dark, twinkling sky. I nervously began to walk faster, coming across the closed kitchen doors. I knocked on it, hearing no answer. I knocked a bit louder, still no answer. After looking around, I heard footsteps coming towards me. Candlelight came into slight view as well as Kisuke, dressed with a nightcap. He smiled pleasingly, his cane in hand. "Miss Rukia, what a pleasant surprise. What are you here for? A glass of water, something to nibble on before bed? Candy, perhaps?" He asked, opening the door. I noticed that the kitchen lights were off, the back room's door closed. "Where is Yoruichi?" I asked as Kisuke chuckled. "Down stairs, young miss." He replied as I set the large bowl down. "Master Kurosaki request fruits for his bowl in the study." I informed as Kisuke nodded, walking around. After a moment of shuffling and silence, I asked. "Why is Yoruichi down stairs?" Kisuke's face was straight as he arranged many apples and pears, Mister Yoruichi entering the opened window. "Young Miss, go to sleep now and do not worry to much of it." He murmured, handing the bowl to me as he blew out the candle.

I furrowed my brow, frowning. "Good night, Kisuke." I said simply, leaving for the door. "Good night, Young Miss." He said, the sound of the door closing whispering to me. I sighed under my breath, leaving the kitchen as I closed the door behind me. What was so important that I could not know of? All I had asked was why she was in the cellar. And why did Kisuke have his cane? Where was he? Had he been in the cellar as well? I sighed, coming to the Young Master's large study doors, opening them with my hip. Just as I stepped into the room, the Young Master had blown out his candle. "Damn it." He cursed, the sounds of items rustling catching my attention. A sound of friction flitted in the air, as well as the candlelight that illuminated the study. Looking around, I had found the small table and set the bowl there. The Young Master strode towards me, placed the candle in my hand and motioned to follow.

We walked through his smelly closet and into his intoxicating bedroom. He took the candle from my hands and pointed at the door, scowling slightly. I sighed exasperatedly, walking towards my bedroom door and entered, night engulfing the room as the Young Master blew the light out. I changed quickly, crawling under the sheets, I tried my hardest not to think of those horrific dreams. I fell asleep easy, dreamless skies pasted in my head.

A sudden sound of rustling awoke me, my eyes opening quickly. I listened intently, the sound of my dresser opening. I sat up alertly in the in dark, seeing no figure. "Who's there?" I called, climbing blindingly out of my bed. The rustling stop, the sound of something heavy being taken out of my dresser replacing it. I gasped; my _sword_! I thief swiftly ran out the door with silent steps, I following behind quickly. "Wait! Come back!" I yelled after the mysterious person, moonlight illuminating the halls. They skidded to a halt to turn round the corner, where they stopped at the kitchen. I burst through the doors and was about to scream at the thief when a hand appeared on my side and on my mouth. "Shush, Young Miss. Do not scream. There is nothing to worry about." A familiar voice murmured, guiding my tense body to the back room where a black shadow opened the doors. What was the meaning of this?

Once inside the back room of the kitchen, a candle flickered to life, the masked thief holding my sword pulling the mask away from their face. I gasped underneath the hand that pulled away slowly, "Y-Yoruichi?" I managed to say, her lips twisted into a smirk. I turned to the figure behind me, Kisuke returning a weak smile as he locked the door. "Wh-what is going on?" I demanded as they both motioned for me to keep my voice down. Yoruichi had been dressed in all black, her hair tied up and her body surprisingly very slim. "I had told you she has a sword." Yoruichi said, grinning a large grin to Kisuke, ignoring my question as he nodded, taking it into his hands. "Very good, Princess." Kisuke said wittily, looking it over.

"Answer me, please!" I begged as they both looked towards me, shoving the sword into my hands. Kisuke and Yoruichi exchanged glances before sighing, "Young Miss, we hadn't known your time was so soon. We knew that you were one of us. You seemed perfect," Kisuke paused, bewilderment in his eyes as he spoke, his cane still in his hand. "But laws are laws and women are not allowed to wield swords." Kisuke said, shaking his head as Yoruichi laughed. I furrowed my brow, gripping the sword in my hand. "B-but, I had saw Rangiku hold a sword!" I said as they both turned to me, raising an eyebrow. "Did you hear that, Kisuke? She knows." Yoruichi said as Kisuke nodded.

"Hm, interesting. I see you have found out the mystery, Miss Rukia. Bravo!" He said enthusiastically, clapping his hands together. I continued to furrow my brow, my palms beginning to get sweaty. "Th-that doesn't explain anything, Kisuke!" I said loudly as he 'shushed' me, smiling a proud smile. "Ah, Young Miss. Women wield swords on the other side of Karakura. Most men appose, but Mister Yamamoto does not care one bit. He finds that women and men need equal value. Such a gracious man." Kisuke said. That hadn't explain anything either! What was going on here? This is all madness! Kisuke noticed my confused look, Yoruichi explaining some more things that surprised me.

"Miss Rukia, Yamamoto does not care whether or not if you are a man or woman, wielding a sword comes from the heart. One and their sword are an individual being, and if they can see beneath the rules, then they are benevolent enough to wield a sword. Swords are a tool of power and are to wield by men, or says the law." She said, smiling pleasingly as I held the weapon in my hand. I looked at it and imagined Renji's sword, and Brother's. The Young Master's, Gin's, Toshiro's and Kenpachi's. They were all men! Except for Rangiku, but I hadn't known if she knew how to use it. "But, I do not know how to use a sword..." I admitted sheepishly, both of them continuing to smile. "That is perfectly fine, Young Miss. We did not expect you to know." Kisuke said reassuringly as I looked up at him. He was right, I had never looked like the one to fight.

"What is all of this nonsense of 'knowing the name of your sword' I have been hearing about?" I finally asked, sitting down onto a low stool. Kisuke raised an eyebrow, smirking. "It isn't nonsense, Young Miss. Knowing the name of your sword is key if you want to be a good swordsman." He informed as I nodded, looking down at the white sheath. "Do you have a sword?" I asked as Kisuke raised both eyebrows. "Of course I do! Why wouldn't I? Most men have swords!" He exclaimed, picking up his cane, Yoruichi rolling her eyes ever so slightly. He pulled on his cane, the end coming off as a sheath, revealing a thin sword. My eyes widened as he held it out for me to see, twisting it this way and that.

"Benihime." He said simply as I wrinkled my forehead. "Pardon?" Kisuke smiled, sheathing his sword. "Benihime, Young Miss, is the name of my sword." Kisuke explained as a matter of fact. I nodded, looking at the cane he hung on the wall. He then turned a bagged item, pulling it down as Yoruichi frowned him. She pulled the beg from his hands, "I will take my own sword out, thank you, Kisuke." She said through her teeth as Kisuke nodded, smiling. "Yes, yes, Princess. Whatever you insist." He said soothingly, watching Yoruichi struggle with the bag. Kisuke watched silently, a large grin appearing on his face as he wrapped his arms around Yoruichi, helping her with the bag. The bag came undone, revealing a small looking sword -somewhat resembling the one Gin carries- the sheath black and the guard looking like any guard.

"What is the name of your sword?" I asked Yoruichi as she chuckled, shaking her head. "The name of my sword is not important." She informed as I nodded. I thought quietly to myself for a moment; how did one find the name of their sword? "H-how do you know the name of your sword?" I asked, taking a seat on the small stool behind me. Kisuke raised an eyebrow, the candle's flame flickering. "The name comes from determination; one's beliefs and desire to become whatever they wish. Tell me Young Miss, what is your true desire?" He asked in a soothing voice, my eyes directly themselves to the beautiful sword I held in my hands. Desires? My desire? A true belief that I wanted to happen? What _wa__s _my desire?

"My true desire... is to become a swordsman." I said quietly, above a whisper. Both Kisuke and Yoruichi grinned, Kisuke clapping his hands together. "Splendid choice Young Miss!" He exclaimed, smiling pleasingly. The smile disappeared for a moment, his face becoming hard and serious. "The consequences of swordsmanship, Young Miss, come with a price. Are you willing to pay?" Kisuke said in all seriousness, Yoruichi's face darkening as well. Consequences? What consequences are there? "What are these consequences you speak of?" I asked in an equal serious tone, Kisuke's face darkening.

"Consequences of swordsmanship depend on your skill, determination, and belief. If you a woman whose skill is far beyond belief, they shall accuse you of witchcraft. If you are a woman whose determination breaks the strong hold of intimidation in a man who looks down on you, you will be locked away. If you are a woman whose belief is stronger than both your skill and determination, the men who believe women are not to wield swords shall rip you apart with their own hands," Kisuke paused, letting all of this horrid information sink into my skin. Witchcraft? Locked away? Ripped apart? What is wrong with society?

"Young Miss, are you willing to pay the consequences of swordsmanship, even though you are a woman?" Kisuke asked solemnly, leaning forward. I swallowed hard, looking at Yoruichi who had her arms crossed, her eyes hard. "Yes." I finally said after a moment of contemplation. Kisuke's lighthearted smile arched his lips, clapping his hands together, he exclaimed, "Excellent! The deal is set! We shall train you, Yoruichi and myself!" He said proudly, jumping from his seat on the bed. Yoruichi smiled pleasantly, "Such great news. We shall begin tomorrow. I shall awake early and call upon Shinji." She informed, my eyebrow raising itself. "Why must Shinji be here?" I asked as Kisuke laughed heartily.

"When I had said that Gin, Toshiro, Shinji and Kenpachi decided, I had not been joking. Not only do they look for specific details in a swordsman, but they also master in the four elements in swordsmanship; Toshiro being perfection, for he is a shoemaker. Gin is persistence, for he is the thread weaver. Shinji being patience because he is a wine brewer. Kenpachi is possibilities, outcomes, you know. He is a baker, and baking has many possibilities. And they all start with a P!" He exclaimed enthusiastically, my throat releasing a laugh. The two began to join in on the laughter, the atmosphere changing from serious to carefree in a matter of moments. Once the laughter had died down, Kisuke took the sword from my hand gently, "Young Miss, you should get some rest. Early bird catches the worm." He said with a gently smile, setting the sword behind a piece of cloth. I nodded, standing up and began for the door.

Standing in the doorway, I looked behind me and smiled at the two of them. "Thank you." I murmured to them as Yoruichi and Kisuke smiled. "No need to thank us, Young Miss. It is your desire, and your desire shall come true with your belief." He muttered, laying down next to Yoruichi on the bed. I smiled, closing the door behind me. I walked quickly to my bedroom, entering through the opened door and hadn't bothered to clean up the mess Yoruichi had made.

Laying down, I fell asleep easy and dreamless, anticipating the day to come.

* * *

"Miss Rukia." Uryuu said as he shook my shoulder gently. I opened my eyes that had been stitched together groggily, sitting up slowly with the help of Uryuu. I rubbed them gently, seeing the bright sunlight crawl its way into my bedroom. "U-Uryuu? What time is it?" I said hoarsely as he pulled out a silver pocket watch. 'A quarter to nine, Miss Rukia." He informed as I crawled out of bed. Blasted Hell, I had slept in. I yawned loudly, pushing my feet into the house slippers.

"The Young Master had already awoke and has requested that you help Miss Yuzu with the garden work today." Uryuu said as he closed the pocket watch sharply. I nodded, shuffling towards the bathroom. I listened to him leave my bedroom, I turned the faucet on and splash water onto my sleepy face. Yawning once more, I went to pick out something to wear for today. Picking a light blue blouse and a breezy skirt, I locked both doors and began to change. I slipped my socks on and pulled the shoes over my feet. Gardening? I hadn't tend to a garden in much too long.

Sighing, I left my bedroom, walking quickly to the kitchen. The doors had been closed, a tall figure standing in there. I furrowed my brow, pushing the door open to see Shinji standing in the kitchen. Yoruichi had just set a plate down as Shinji thanked her. I noticed Kisuke in the back, rummaging through various things as he finally stood up, rubbing his back gingerly. "Oh, Princess. Where are they?" He asked as Yoruichi shrugged, noticing my presence. "Ah Miss Rukia, finally awake I see." She said as she set yet another plate down. I smiled weakly and entered the kitchen. Shinji grinned at me as he poked a fork into the plate of food, "Miss Rukia, how do ya do?" He asked, taking a large bite. I perched myself atop a large stool, thanking Yoruichi as she handed me a fork. I turned to Shinji, answering his question. "Quite well, a bit tired. Yourself?" I asked, scooping whatever was on my plate onto the fork.

He shrugged halfheartedly, chewing slowly. "All right. Busy today, Miss Rukia?" He asked as I thought it over. I had been ordered to help Miss Yuzu with gardening. "Slightly. I must assist Miss Yuzu with her gardening." Shinji nodded, grinning as he ate silently. Yoruichi took a seat in between us, watching Kisuke closely as he hissed. "Blasted Hell! It is very dusty! Princess, when was the _last _time you dusted in here?" Kisuke asked, dust brushed across his nose and cheeks. Yoruichi raised an eyebrow, a teasing grin on her lips. "I am a chef, not a maid, Kisuke." He grinned at her, wiping his face with a piece of cloth. Shinji chuckled at the sight, finishing his plate quickly. He stood up quickly, patting me on the back.

"Well dat's okay. We aren't in any rush, are we Kisuke?" He asked, grinning at Kisuke who smiled and nodded. "Well, I'm gonna go downstairs ta talk ta Kensei an' Mashiro. Ciao." Shinji said simply, hands in his pockets as he left the kitchen. I looked at Kisuke who furrowed his brow as he tried to look for whatever it was once more. "Kisuke?" I called, his grey eyes meeting mine. "Hm, Young Miss?" He replied as he picked up some kind of contraption. Yoruichi pointed her fork at it, a hard look on her face. "That is yours." She said in a low growl. Kisuke laughed, setting it back down. "Yes, yes. Princess, all of the nonsense is mine." He murmured.

"Where are we going today with Shinji?" I finally asked, tossing my plate into the large sink. Kisuke stood up and wiped his hands, "Fishing, Young Miss." He said simply as I furrowed my brow. "Fishing?" He nodded enthusiastically, grinning. "Hurry and tend to the garden, and we shall depart." Kisuke informed. I nodded, leaving the kitchen.

* * *

The sun beat down on me as I picked yet another weed. This garden is large and had many flowers, I could not imagine a small girl like Miss Yuzu tending to it by herself. I looked at her from the side, her smile directed towards black dirt and colorful flowers before her. She sat up suddenly, wiping the back of her hand on her forehead. "Ah, it is getting hot." She sighed, wiping the gloves she wore, dirt falling to the earth. She smiled towards me as I sat up, taking off the large sun hat I wore. "Miss Rukia, you can leave now. I can finish the rest." Miss Yuzu said with genuine sincerity. I shook my head, "No, Miss Yuzu, it is okay. I will stay and help." I insisted as she let her smile drop for a moment. "No, Miss Rukia. It is very fine. I can get Uryuu to help." She said smiling genuinely. I laughed slightly at the thought; Uryuu a solemn and stoic figure kneeling next to a patch of pansies. I stood up and took the gloves off, setting them on the ground, I thanked Miss Yuzu and proceeded to enter the large house.

I brushed a few stray pieces of dirt that had clung to my skirt and hurried down the hall. I rounded the corner to see Kisuke with his hat and cane, Shinji carrying his own sword. He had also carried a large bucket and a stick with fishing line at the end. I entered, catching the attention of both of the men, Yoruichi not in sight. "Well, well, Miss Rukia. Done with your gardening, I presume?" Kisuke asked cheerfully, smiling as I nodded. "Splendid! We shall go now!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Princess!" Kisuke called, Yoruichi emerging from the back room, a bandanna tied on her head, her cheeks tinted with slight dust. "What?" She snapped as Kisuke flinched, grinning. "I will bring back a big fish for you, Princess." He said with a sincere smile while she weakly smiled back. Shinji smiled, motioning for us to follow, which we did.

We walked down the small hill where our carriage awaited. Shinji lead the way, his sword bouncing as he walked. He paused and turned to us, smiling his odd smile. "I forgot ta mention, Kisuke. Hiyori said she wanted ta come too. Ya think we can pick her up on the way?" He asked as Kisuke raised an eyebrow, smiling a pleased smile. "I did not know Hiyori liked to fish." Kisuke said, his hat shadowing his eyes ever so slight. Shinji shrugged, shifting his weight onto his other leg. "Well ya know, she doesn't like ta be alone in the wine house." He continued as Kisuke grinned, helping me climb into the carriage. "Is that so?" Kisuke inquired, sitting next to me, Shinji on the other side. He nodded, setting the fishing poles to the side. They both stared at each other with an equally idiotic grin, my violet eyes peering at the both of them.

The ride was silent, tedious, and annoying. Silent because neither of the two men had decided to talk. Tedious because both of the men had engaged in some kind of inside joke that was a staring contest. Annoying because the inside joke staring contest went on, and on, and on and neither of them blinked. My eyes twitched slightly when Kisuke finally looked away, out the window. Silence still sat in the discrete atmosphere. The carriage came to a sudden stop, Shinji bending slightly as he opened the door. "I'll be back in a bit." He said to us as he exited the carriage. There was an awkward silence when we sat and waited. Trying to start conversation, I said, "So, Kisuke. How did you find the name of your sword?" He raised an eyebrow and sighed a heavy sigh, leaning back slightly. "Well, I do not quite remember, but I do remember that Yoruichi and I had been in the fields." He said thoughtfully. I nodded, the silence reoccurring when a sudden outburst filled the air. I cringed at the loud scream, the carriage door busting open. Hiyori climbed into the carriage -literally climbing- and took a seat across Kisuke, glaring at him as he grinned. Shinji took a seat next to her, his hand touching his cheek softly.

"Uh, well, let's go ta the river." He said slowly, shuddering at the blood that slowly came from a small cut. The ride consisted of Kisuke and Shinji being yelled at by Hiyori while I had tried my hardest to watch out the window. "Shinji! Ya got tha nerve ta keep me waiting like that!" She hissed loudly at him as he apologized once more. Kisuke chuckled, getting yet another glare from Hiyori. He cringed slightly, titling his hat so it covered his face. The rest of the ride to the river was silent. The carriage came to a stop, all of us climbing out of the carriage. I looked around and saw no river. Peering up at Kisuke, he frowned. "Where is the river?" We both asked as Shinji grinned, pointing forwards. I sighed and Kisuke groaned; grabbing our things, we began walking. Hiyori walked alongside Shinji, grumbling curses to him while I helped Kisuke carry a few buckets. I do not see how those two can live with each other.

"Kisuke?" He looked down at me, raising an eyebrow. "What kind of relationship does Shinji and Hiyori share?" Kisuke chuckled, looking ahead as the two argued. "I do not really know, but it is very obvious they love each other." I gaped at the man; _in love_? The miss beats Shinji like a dog! I looked ahead and saw that the two were now yelling. What about Yoruichi and Kisuke? They seem like they are a married couple. After a moment of silence, I looked up at him and asked, "What about you and Yoruichi?" He looked down at me with a curious expression. "What ever do you mean, Young Miss?" I shrugged, looking ahead once more. "What kind of relationship do you share?" Kisuke was silent for a moment before he sighed, looking up I had seen he smiled. "You can say we are like two best friends in love." He said simply. That was so sweet! It is like a fairytale of some sort! "Are you two married?" Kisuke snorted, my cheeks beginning to burn.

"Do you know how many times I have proposed to that woman?" He asked, looking down at me with a casual grin. I shook my head as he began to chuckle once more. "I have asked her marry me more than any man in the world has. And yet, she finds an excuse." Kisuke said as he continued to smile, yet it was a smug smile. I frowned, looking ahead. "She will say yes one of these days, Kisuke." I reassured him as he gaped. He then smiled, chuckling. "I hope so, Young Miss, I hope so."

We made it to the river, the water splashing against tall rocks. We all looked at each other as Kisuke handed each of us a stick. "Well, let us begin!" He declared, taking a seat in the shade. I sat against a rock, my line in the water. I do not see why we had to go fishing. It was boring and a large waste of time. Shinji and Hiyori sat away from us, bickering quietly as they waited for the fish to come. I remembered when Brother and Renji took Hisana and I fishing. It was the most boring experience I had endured. Sitting with my legs crossed and hands holding my face up, I sighed loudly, my fishing stick stuck in the ground. The sun slowly sank into the horizon, none of us catching anything. I watched the near invisible line sit in place, only swaying with the wind. Suddenly, the stick began to bend and I stood up alertly, taking it into my hands. I had saw that Shinji caught something as well, but he pulling whatever fish he caught effortlessly. I pulled tightly, feeling the fish struggle. I looked at both of my arms; twigs they were! A pair of twigs with skin wrapped around them. I growled and tried to pull harder.

Kisuke watched from aside, arms crossed with his grey eyes staring intently. With one last large tug, I staggered backwards as the fish came into view. Kisuke gaped at the size of the fish as it squirmed on the dry and hot sand. "Young Miss! What a catch!" He cried, running to assist me. Kisuke helped the fish into a large bucket with barely enough water. Shinji had placed his own fish into a bucket, clapping as he walked towards me. "Great job, Miss Rukia. Ya passed." He congratulated as I raised an eyebrow. "'Passed' what, may I ask?" Shinji chuckled as Hiyori walked behind him, arms crossed. She scowled, leaping up to grab his hair, she pulled him down. "I'm tired, baldy, let's go home." She demanded as Shinji cried in pain. He pried Hiyori from his hair -which looked very painful- before regaining his composure. "Ya passed the 'patience' test. Every swordsman must be patient ta be a great one. Now, all ya need ta pass is persistence, possibilities, an' perfection." He said. I wondered what kind of challenges I will face with the three others?

I nodded slowly, as he continued. "Patience is da key ta everything; persistence, possibilities, perfection." Hiyori grabbed his hair once more, Sihnji letting out a sharp cry. "I said let's go!" She demanded once more, Shinji pried her from his hair. "All right! All right! Just let go of my hair!" He screamed, staggering backwards. Kisuke laughed loudly, gathering the things. "Come on you two, let us go." He declared, leading the group. We looked at each other, peering in the buckets to see the large fishes trying to swim in the small bucket. We walked to the carriage, climbing in. The buckets wavering slightly. We dropped off Shinji and Hiyori, Kisuke offering the fish Shinji caught as he shook his head. "Nah, it's all right. This is Miss Rukia's accomplishment, she can have it." With that, we rode home, the sky darkening slightly.

"Learn anything today, Young Miss?" Kisuke asked as I pursed my lips. "If I think about it." He nodded as the carriage came to a stop. We thanked the man and left, entering the castle-like home, we rushed to the kitchen. "Princess~!" He sang, seeing Yoruichi reading a book, drinking a glass of milk with Maneko on her lap. She looked up upon hearing her nickname. Kisuke held the two buckets and grinned, "We are eating good tonight, Princess!" He declared as she grinned. I stayed and helped, hearing that the Young Master had gone out yet again. I wondered where he gets to with his free time.

* * *

**AN: **OOOOOH CLIFFHANGER! lol you get to see orihime in the next chapter :O lol anyways, i hope you liked it. sorry if it was rushed, my mom wanted me to get to sleep and i was on thin ice DD:


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **i had planned on toshi coming to teach rukia next, but i'm still sad that gin's dead so i had him come and teach rukia :D lol i thought thinking up this chapter was fun :D so, enjoy~ ooc my fault and i apologize ;D

* * *

It was yet another week before my next lesson had begun. Gin had been overwhelmed with many orders and was far too busy to come by, leaving Yoruichi and Kisuke to help me with my swordsmanship. They had taken me to a large open field and shown what posture was used when striking. "Ah, Young Miss! Just as I suspected! You are a natural!" Kisuke said cheerfully as he moved aside swiftly. Yoruichi had been watching from the sidelines underneath a large oak tree, arms crossed. I grinned at him sheepishly, lowering my sword. "I had been watching my Brother train when I was young." Kisuke glanced at Yoruichi who smirked at him. Whenever I had brought up the topic of Brother, they had exchanged glances, keeping silent.

"Well, Young Miss, I am quite tired. Shall we rest?" I nodded, walking to the safe shade of the oak tree. I sheathed my sword and set it down next to me as I sat down, looking at Yoruichi and Kisuke. Yoruichi handed me a cookie she had baked, thanking her kindly, I began nibbling on the end. The air was silent and the sight was bleak when a sudden call startled the three of us. "Urahara!" We heard, seeing Gin run up the hill with his knife-sword in his hand.

"G-Gin? You didn't have to come today." Kisuke said as Gin made it up the hill, bending over with his hands on his knees. "Nah, it's all right. I needed ta get outta da house anyways." He panted, sitting down next to Yoruichi. "Princess Yoru, how do ya do?" He asked politely as Yoruichi nodded. "Quite fine, thank you." He nodded himself, crossing his legs with his hands on his knees. "Miss Rukia, finally figurin' 'erself out, huh?" Gin grinned, my head bobbing slightly.

"Persistence is what I'm good at, y'know why?" Gin continued on, thanking Yoruichi as he took the cookie she offered. Persistence? He is a thread weaver... what do those two thing have in common? I hadn't entirely figured out how 'patience' connected with Shinji and his wine-brewery, but I hadn't none many things of swordsmanship in all. "No, I do not." I finally answered, taking a bite of the cookie. His grin widened, his closed eyes scanning the grounds. Kisuke stood near the bottom of the hill, hands in his pockets with the tail of his coat trailing in the wind. The hat he wore shaded his eyes slightly. I then turned to Yoruichi who looked at his back, her head lowered slightly.

"Urahara?" Gin called, Kisuke's back moving quickly as he turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Gin?" Kisuke began climbing up the hill, towering over the smiling man in front of us. "Ya got a boat 'round 'ere?" Kisuke raised an eyebrow, glancing over his shoulder to look at the lake, he pointed at one. "Master Kurosaki's boat." He answered bluntly. Gin's grin widened immensely, Kisuke's eyes widening just as such. "Gin, don't tell me you are going that method?" He said worriedly, Yoruichi standing up. "What method?" We both asked, the two men turning to face us. "This method's gonna be fun! Paddles, Urahara, paddles? Ya got paddles on ya?" Kisuke sighed and looked pitifully at me. I was afraid of the things to come.

* * *

"Hurry up, Miss! Ya gotta paddle fasta! Keep it at a steady speed!" Gin cried beside me as I paddle the large boat. "This is a _horrible _lesson!" I yelled as Gin grinned. The lesson Gin had in mind was paddling a large boat around the very large lake at a very steady speed. I now believe this man is _insane! _Imagine a petite, sixteen-year old child, rowing a large boat in a _lake _by herself without assistance. Do you believe it could work? I did not think so!

"Row, row, row yer boat! Gen-" I turned to glare at Gin as he cringed. "Not helping, _Gin_!" I said impatiently, his grin stretching to his ears. The point of the lesson was to keep things _persistent_, such as rowing a boat at a steady speed. I swear, when I am through with this torture, I am going to kill the man beside me! The large dock came into view once more when Gin had instructed me to stop. Thank goodness.

"Ah, well. I see ya dun good ta'day. Ta'morrow, we'll do sum'in else, 'kay?" I aggravatingly sighed and climbed out of the boat with help from Gin and Kisuke. Something else? Good God, I hope it isn't anything like this! I climbed onto the grassy earth and laid down, Yoruichi patting my forehead. "I see you are tired, Young Miss?" Kisuke asked, smiling as he sat down next to me. "Yes, very tired. And very hungry." I sighed loudly. Kisuke chuckled, rubbing his eyes as he did so. "Princess~ Isn't it about time for dinner?" Kisuke sang to Yoruichi, her lips dropping to a frown.

"Kisuke, I am very tired. I don't think I can cook dinner tonight." She said, flaunting her hand as Kisuke pouted. "But, Princess~! You are much a better cook than I am!" He whined. Yoruichi scoffed and leaned back against the oak tree, brushing a few stray hairs from her face. Rubbing my back achingly, I looked around to see Gin at the bottom of the small hill, tossing rocks into the lake. He had one hand in his pocket, bending over slightly to pick up rocks with the other.

With one last flick of the wrist, Gin turned and came climbing up the hill once more. "Ah, Urahara, Princess Yoru. I gotta go home, now. Ran's waitin'." He said with a wave goodbye. Kisuke said his goodbyes as well and stood up, stretching his arms to the sky. "I suppose we shall be getting home as well?" He asked, helping Yoruichi up who nodded in agreement. Helping myself up, I yawned, my stomach snarling in fury. The three of us exchanged glances before bursting into laughter. "I see we're hungry as well!" Kisuke exclaimed, picking up our things.

We trudged down the hill where our carriage awaited. Climbing into the carriage, we took our seats, staring at each other silently for a moment. My sword sat beside me, beautiful and still nameless. "Have you figured out its name, Young Miss?" Kisuke asked. It had been as though he had read my mind. Come to think of it, I had figured a part. _Sode no... _With the other parts I came up with, that was the only that spoke to me.

"Partially." I answered simply, Kisuke nodding. "That is very good. If it helps you, I can tell you a few of the others' names." He offered. That seemed interesting. "Sure, why not?" Kisuke grinned and thought for a moment, tapping his chin. "Hm, let us see. Hiyori's sword is Kubiriki Orochi, Rangiku is Haineko... who else, Princess?" Kisuke turned Yoruichi who pursed her lips. "Miss Momo sword is Tobiume... Lisa is Haguro Tonbo... That is all I can think of." Yoruichi said. Wait a moment. Hiyori? Rangiku? Momo? Lisa? These are all women! "Kisuke, the people you had named are all women." I said to him as he nodded. "Yes, they are! Hearing the names of the same sex's swords is a great way to learn the name of your own." Kisuke said as a matter of fact. What an interesting way. The rest of the ride had been silent, all of us gazing out the window.

"Young Miss? Have you thought of a teacher?" Kisuke asked, breaking the silence. Teacher? I needed a teacher? I had thought Yoruichi and Kisuke were going to teach me. "What do you mean, Kisuke?" He chuckled and grinned, crossing his legs. "I hadn't mentioned you need a teacher?" I shook my head as Yoruichi 'tsk-ed' him. "I thought you and Yoruichi were going to teach me?" I interrupted his scolding. "Somewhat, Young Miss. I have already taught somebody, and you cannot have a teacher who has already taught. Except for Princess, she is quite special." Kisuke said, flashing a grin to Yoruichi who smirked.

"Elaborate, some more, Kisuke." I asked directly. "A teacher is one who shows the dynamics of swordsmanship; a flare that is handed down, so to speak. A teacher can only teach one person for if a teacher has taught yet another prior to your learning, things will not be one of the kind. However, if the teacher has multiple techniques, I suppose it will be fine. Such as Mister Yamamoto. He has taught countless students." A teacher? Where am i going to find one? "Who have you taught, Kisuke?" He chuckled once more, lacing his fingers together as he looked out the window. "Hiyori, was one of the students I have had. And I believe she is the last." He answered simply. Hiyori? I suppose that was why she continued to glare at him.

I glanced at Yoruichi, her golden eyes directed out the window as she watched the pastel horizon. "What about you, Yoruichi?" She raised an eyebrow and smirked once more. "You really want to know?" I nodded my head, her smirk failing to fade. "A young woman who you do not know, and the young heir, Kuchiki Byakuya." I gaped at her, my eyes widening. "W-what?" I said dumbfound, Yoruichi bursting into laughter.

"You never knew?" She asked, her lips turning to grin at me. Brother? Taught by Yoruichi? Why hadn't he told me? Oh I remember why now, his pride is in the way. I don't think he could live on telling people his former teacher had been a woman. Her laughter eased down, crossing her legs. With one last sigh, the ride was silent once again. Coming a quick halt, Kisuke clapped his hands together and grinned. "Well, Princess! What is for dinner?" He asked as we crawled out of the carriage with our things. My arms were like noodles carrying Kisuke's cane as he had my sword tucked away beneath his large coat. Yoruichi frowned and wrapped the jacket she wore around her. "That is a secret only I shall bear, thank you, Kisuke." She said briefly, Kisuke pouting. "Why can you not tell me, Princess?" He whined slightly, wrapping one arm around her shoulder. "Because things would not be surprising and spontaneous that way." Yoruichi said with a wink, walking away swiftly from under his arm.

Chuckling, Kisuke held the door for me as I entered alongside Yoruichi. "Miss Rukia? Could you be ever so kind and announce to the Young Master and Young Misses that dinner shall be ready in an hour's worth of time?" I nodded, wiggling out of my coat, I walked away from Yoruichi. Advancing down the narrow hallways, the Young Master's door had been opened slightly. I peered into the study to see the said Master's arm wrapped around a large-chested woman's shoulder, his lips sketched upwards slightly. Turning my head to the side, I tried to imagine a full smile set on his lips. Failing at that, I entered, catching the attention of the two.

"Master Kurosaki, I apologize for interrupting your conversation, but I had come to inform you dinner shall be prepared in an hour." He nodded slightly, dropping his arm from the fair maiden's shoulder before turning to face her. "Lady Inoue? Would you care to join us for dinner?" The Young Master asked in a gentle voice. Inoue? A last name I presume? She nodded curtly as the Young Master smiled. "Then it is set. Rukia, go notify Yoruichi of another dinner guest. And what is that in your hand, woman?" The Young Master asked, staring at Kisuke's cane I held. Blasted Hell, I forgot to give the man his cane!

"Will do. It is... Kisuke's cane..." I said, hoping that he would not think it was a lie. Sighing loudly, the Young Master turned away from Lady Inoue, facing me now. "Lady Inoue, this is my maid, Kuchiki Rukia." He introduced bluntly, Lady Inoue turning to curtsy. "A pleasure to meet you, Miss Rukia." She said in all sweetness as I curtsied as well. "The same goes for I." She giggled slightly and turned to face the Young Master who picked up a few stray pieces of paper and organized them. Excusing myself, I left the study and hurried down the hallway to the kitchen where Yoruichi stood with Kisuke arranging plates. "Ah, Young Miss? Come to assist, I see?" He asked with a grateful smile. Shaking my head, I handed him his cane and turned to Yoruichi. "We have a guest today, a Lady Inoue." I informed, Yoruichi nodding as she stirred a large pot.

"Such a surprise. Miss Orihime has not come by in quite sometime." She inquired, adding what seemed to be salt into the pot before stirring once more. "Oh? Is that so? Is she a friend of the Master Kurosaki of some sort?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow, handing the pepper Yoruichi pointed to. "Quite a friend. She is a humble child. Very mannerly. Such a shame her brother had died." Yoruichi said as she shook her head gently. "You must be tired, Young Miss. Go and get ready for dinner; you do not need to be here." Kisuke instructed with a smile, handing me a glass of water as I thanked him.

* * *

_"Please! I beg of you! Will you teach me the ways of swordsmanship?" She begged on her hands and knees in front of him, his arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "There is no way I am teaching a woman." He snapped, bending down to look at her teary-eyed face. He scowled as he saw the tears form in her eyes. "But you don't understand-" He scoffed and stood up, brushing the dust from his pants. "I understand enough." She stood up shakily herself, hardening her eyes. "No, you do not! It does not matter what sex I am! I should be able to-" A sharp pain struck the side of her face as he drew his hand across it, glowering down upon her._

_"'Not matter?' Do you what society you live in? Do you know the consequences? Are you a blasted fool? Do you want to die at such a young age? My final answer is no." He said sternly, walking away. Tears forming yet again in her eyes, she ran after him and grabbed the back of his shirt, crying into it. "Please! Th-this is all I want! I want to be a swordsman! I do not care of the consequences! Please, will you do this?" She begged once more as she choked on tears, his hand grasping her shoulder. He turned to face her, his eyes narrowed. "Stubborn and determined. You are going to get yourself killed one of these days."_

_

* * *

_I opened my eyes and stared the ceiling for a brief moment before sitting up as I rubbed my temples. What was that dream? It clearly seemed connected to the dream I had had in the carriage when we went to meet the others. The faces of the two peoples' had been blurry as last time as well. Was this a sign? If it was, what kind of bloody sign was it and why had it been so hard to decipher? I sighed and climbed out of bed, barely stepping into my night slippers and trudged to the door where the Young Master had probably been fast asleep. I knocked quietly, barely hearing the rustles of his thick sheets. "What?" He said groggily as I opened the door. "May I have a drink?" I asked, a sharp sigh escaping his lips.

"Fine. Make it quick. I would not want you attacking me in my sleep once more." The Young Master said quickly, laying down once more as I pressed the filled cup to my lips. I drank briskly and set the cup down, leaving the room quickly. Laying down, I pulled the sheets over my shoulders and closed my eyes, dreamless skies filling my mind. It was odd; after awaking from these dreams, I had always been dreamless. Maybe it had been a sign, after all.

The next morning, Uryuu had come by and knocked on my door, startling me ever so slightly. I sat up and yawned, stretching my arms to the ceiling. Running my fingers through my tangled and sleep-tousled hair, I squeaked at the yelling that came from the other side of the door. "Rukia!" The Young Master called loud enough to wake the whole castle-like building. Having no time to slip my shoes into my night shoes, I scurried to the door and burst through the door. "What is it?" I asked worriedly, my eyes scanning the floor to see shards of broken glass. "Blasted Hell. The bloody pitcher broke. Hurry, Woman. Sweep this up before I forget and step on it." He instructed, walking carefully away from the glass.

Sighing loudly, I walked back to my bedroom and put a pair of ballerina slippers on. Opening a back closet, I fished in the dark for a broom and dustpan. Upon finding one, I closed the door with my hip and began walking back to the Young Master's bedroom and began sweeping away. Standing up straight, I yawned once more and picked the dustpan away, the Young Master half-dressed handing me the waste bin.

I closed the door behind me and locked it, tucking the dustpan and broom into the closet, I picked out an outfit for today. Remembering that Gin would stop by today, I chose a loose skirt and a long sleeved blouse, seeing the trees sway viciously in the winds. I dressed quickly and left my bedroom, hurrying down the hallways as I calmed my growling stomach. Yoruichi sat on the tall stool with a glass of milk in her hand with a book in the other. "Yoruichi? Not cooking today?" I asked, taking a seat on the other stool. "No, the family is going out for breakfast today." She said as she turned the page with her thumb. Nodding, I glanced around the kitchen, Kisuke not to be in sight. Noticing this, Yoruichi took a sip of milk and set the book down onto the counter. "Kisuke went to the market today to gather things for lunch and to fetch Gin." She informed as I nodded once more.

"Yoruichi?" I asked, finally breaking the silence, seeing Maneko crawl out of the back room. "Hm?" She answered as she took yet another sip of milk. She seems to share many traits of cats. "What makes an ideal teacher?" A moment of silence engulfed the kitchen when she set the book down. "'An ideal teacher', you ask? Well, I suppose they would need to be patient with you, caring as swordsmanship is quite painful, a somewhat expert swordsman, very intelligent, and a person who understands the way of the sword." She listed. 'Understands the way of the sword?' Who am I going to find that fits that criteria? I understand patience, caring, expertise, intelligence, but a person who understands? That is going to be hard. Silent moments ticked by when the kitchen doors burst opened, Gin and Kisuke standing in the doorway.

"Princess, I apologize. They did not have the fish you requested, so I bought the next best thing." He informed, he and Gin setting many bags down. "Mornin', Miss Rukia, Princess Yoru." Gin greeted, bowing slightly. "Good Morning, Gin." Yoruichi and I both said. He nodded and grinned, taking a seat in between us. "What are we doing today, Gin?" I asked in hopes of something less tedious and less painful. Wiggling a finger in front of my nose, he said, "That's a secret, Miss! Wait until latah ta'day." I nodded, swinging my legs gently. Gin and I watched Yoruichi and Kisuke put away the things when he pulled out my sword from the back, handing it to me. "Ah well, the food has been put away. Shall we go now?" Kisuke asked, positioning his hat. Nodding, the three of us locked the kitchen up and left. Gin hummed slightly, walking with his hands in his pockets. Kisuke had tucked my sword away underneath his coat while Yoruichi followed closely.

Just as we began to round the corner, Uryuu had run into us. "Oh, my apologies, Kisuke, Yoruichi." He apologized, pushing his glasses up once more. "No need to apologize, lad." Kisuke said as he grinned, the four of us beginning to walk away. We entered a carriage and began riding away to an unknown land. The ride was silent except for Gin's quiet humming and Kisuke's cane tapping the floor slightly. The ride was not as long as I expected, and coming to a short stop, I glanced out the window to see a large wheel with two handles on the side. I turned to Gin to see him climbing out of the carriage, his hand hovering above his slitted eyes as he gazed at the sky.

"My, my. It's been such a lon' time since I 'ave been 'ere." He said, turning his head to let his eyes sweep the grounds. The area was desolate and quite boring, not many things of interest. "Gin, what are we going to do here?" I asked, my hair rustling in the wind briskly. His grin shined a little bit brighter when he pointed at the tangled mess of twine. My violet eyes widened when I looked back and forth. "You do not mean..." I let my voice trail as he nodded. Lord have mercy on my soul!

"Keep it persistent, Miss Rukia! If ya go ta fast, it won't be even! If ya go ta slow, it'll still be tangled!" Gin instructed as he fend the twine into the large wheel as I pedaled it at a steady speed. "Gin? How does this teach one of persistence?" I managed to ask, feeling my arms grow weak. "Well, fer one, if yer not persistent in swordsmanship, yer strikes ain't gonna be quick. Doin' this will help ya with striking an opponent, therefore yer strikes will be smooth." Gin explained, though it hadn't entirely made sense. I barely glanced at Kisuke and Yoruichi, but it had looked like they were playing in the fields. I do not see why they cannot get married. They had already acted like a marry couple, why not make it an official title?

The twine came out the other end as a smooth coil beneath Gin's feet, his face glowing pleasantly. Another long and terrible hour came by when the twine had finally run out, Gin standing proudly with his fists on his hips. "Well done, Miss Rukia!" He said pleasingly, patting my tired back. Kisuke and Yoruichi stood up from the tall grasses and wiped each other down, walking towards us. "Done for the day, I see?" Kisuke asked, examining the neatly stacked twine. Gin shook his head and ruffled his hair. We were not done? "Nah, she passed! I think she'll make a great swordsman!" He exclaimed, grinning his signature grin. I sighed happily, rubbing my back achingly. "That is two, yet another two to go!" Kisuke said as he clapped his hands, handing my sword to me. I stared at it confusingly for a moment before Kisuke said, "Think fast, Young Miss!" Startling me, he drew his sword and nearly striking me, I unsheathed my sword and countered it. "Ooo, fast reflexes!" Gin cried, clapping his hands together slightly. I dropped my sword onto the ground, my arms wet twigs from all of that work.

"Can we go home? I am famished and very tired." I pleaded, tiredly picking up my sword and sheathing it as I handed it to Kisuke who smiled. "Of course, Young Miss." Kisuke said soothingly as we began walking to the carriage, the driver laying on the grass with his eyes glued to the blue sky. Kisuke called upon the driver, Yoruichi patting my shoulder. "Great work today, Miss Rukia. Toshiro will come by the end of the week. Tomorrow, we will work on striking." She informed as I nodded, climbing into the carriage. Across from me, Gin sat with his legs crossed, hands supporting his face. "Gin? What are you going to do with all of that twine?" He raised his eye brows and sat up straight, sighing quietly. "Nothin'." He answered with a devious grin as I nearly strangled him. "What do you mean 'nothing'?" Gin chuckled and patted my shoulder reassuringly, "Thar a lot of people out 'ere that can use tha twine fer many things." Gin answered simply, my shoulders relaxing. "I see. That is very kind of you." I replied with a gracious smile, his head bobbing.

We dropped Gin off in Karakura, Kisuke stretching his arms. "Ah, Princess! I cannot wait for your delicious cooking!" He exclaimed, pulling his hat from his eyes. She chuckled and crossed her arms, arching a purple eyebrow. "Is that so?" He nodded and his fingers shuffling beneath his coat. Kisuke stepped down from his seat to kneel on one knee, showing her a beautiful gold ring. "Marry me?" He asked, my lips folding upwards. How sweet! Yoruichi began laughing again, this time doubling over. Kisuke's smile had not faltered when he closed the little box. "This is not the time, Kisuke." She managed to say as he sat back up. What? She had just rejected him like so and did not care at all? "Ah, how many times is that now? Let me see... about six hundred and thirty four. Oh, Princess, why must you keep me waiting?" Kisuke asked with a sad smile. She kept silent, diverting her golden eyes out the window.

Kisuke chuckled once more before lacing his fingers together, directing his own eyes out the window. Such an odd couple. I brought my legs to my side and leaned against the cool mantel, listening to the steady breathing of the three of us and the rattling of the wheels.

* * *

**AN: **this chapter was a bit shitty. sorry D; school starts tomorrow and i was getting ready. updates will happen a bit more slowly now, so please bear with me. if you review, i think the next update will come along much quicker ;D oh and what couple do you like better? hitsuhina, or hitsukarin? please review your answer, i need to know. anyways, until next time ;D


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **sup'bra. okay i feel super skater/ghetto right now, so please excuse my language. i'm also a bit pissed but that's nothing ya gotta know 'bout. who's up for some hitsurukia action? lol it's just a bit fluff that happens, but dude, don't freak! THE STORY IS STILL 'BOUT ICHIRUKI! and tell me, please, i'm beggin' now, do you want hitsuhina or hitsukarin? ANSWER ME DAMN IT! anyway, enjoy~! oh and school just started and i am two classes that give out a shit load of homework, so please bare with the wait! lol i suck at fluff xD

* * *

Kisuke, Yoruichi and I stood in the fields, awaiting Toshiro's delayed arrival. He had mentioned to the three of us he would be running quite late, and that I was not in for any outrageous activities today. Thank goodness, too. My arms still had been sore from the bloody peddling Gin had put me through. Curse that grinning man. Kisuke muttered to himself while Yoruichi fiddled with his hoarse-looking hair, her other hand on his shoulder. A staggering figure came into view over the wheat, the morning light with his sword hanging over his shoulder. As he came closer, we noticed the dark circles that were gouged into his skin, his scintillating blue eyes dulling ever so slightly. Kisuke grinned as he neared, Toshiro's head lowered slightly.

"Toshiro, my dear lad! You must sleep to grow taller!" He exclaimed as he patter his white hair, gaining a dirty glare from Toshiro. Scoffing, Toshiro sat down on the ground, rubbing his eyes. "I apologize for being late. I had stayed up to finish an order." Yoruichi sat next to him and patted his shoulder, "You do not have to be here if you are not well-rested, Toshiro." Yoruichi reassured in a soothing voice, Toshiro shaking his head. "It is Miss Rukia's shining dream to be a swordsman, and we shall do whatever it takes to make sure she achieves it." He said as I felt my cheeks coat with a rosy color, his tired smile glowing slightly. Kisuke grinned and brushed the dirt from his bottom, stretching his arms.

"Well, Toshiro. What is Miss Rukia going to do today?" He asked, his stupid grin continuing on until Yoruichi hit him in the head. Toshiro stood up himself and yawned, ruffling the back of his hair, he shrugged. "What has she been working on?" He asked as Kisuke handed me my sword. I thanked him and looked at the sheath, running my fingers through the tassel. "Well, let us see. She is exceptional at countering, striking could be a bit polished, and drawing is quite fine."

Toshiro nodded his head, rubbing his eyes once more. "Ah, well. I see we can perfect all three. We have more than enough time." He said lazily, the tiredness running onto me. Toshiro turned to me and we had begun the session.

* * *

"Like this?" I asked, drawing the sword in a wobbly manner. Toshiro shook his head with his sword strapped to his back, arms crossed. "More like this." Toshiro said, wrapping his arms around my shoulders with his face fairly close to mine. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks with every brush of his hands that held the back of mine loosely. What was I thinking? Insanity surfacing once more! I swallowed hard and focused on what he was saying. He adjusted where my hand had been to somewhere a bit higher and positioned where the sword's tip should point. He pulled away and looked at an angle before nodding.

"Like that." I nodded myself and sheathed sword, trying once more. Toshiro nodded with his fingers touching his chin, letting a breath out I sheathed my sword once more. Kisuke sat with Yoruichi on his lap with his arms draped shoulders. Blasted Hell! They are a couple, I do not see why they do not get married! And they say I am the stubborn one. I scoffed, catching the eyes of Toshiro for a moment. His eyes scanned my in an awkward silence that lasted very long. Kisuke cooed, both Toshiro and I shooting him a dirty glare as his lips curling over his teeth as a crazy grin.

"Why are you grinning like a madman, Kisuke?" I asked as he shook his head, that stupid grin remaining on his face. "You two are such a couple!" Kisuke exclaimed with his arms tightening around Yoruichi's shoulders as my cheeks flared once more. I turned to look at Toshiro whose eyes twitched, his face a slight pink. Good, I was not the only one embarrassed. I glared at Kisuke who chuckled, the feeling of eyes sinking into my skin made me shiver slightly. I turned away from the grinning man and saw Toshiro's eyes dig their way into my body, my body rippling once more.

"Why are you staring at me, Toshiro?" I finally asked, his frosted eyes meeting mine as he shrugged halfheartedly before talking. "You have a beautiful posture... for swordsmanship that is." Toshiro said with a curl of his lips. I felt the warmth creep onto my cheeks as I diverted my eyes to conceal it. Listening to Kisuke coo once more, I countered the imaginary swordsman in front of me. I continued for a few moments, 'perfecting' the move as best as I can. As I swung and swung, I heard Kisuke whisper something to Yoruichi before the sounds of wheat rustled. I stopped my striking and looked around, seeing the two had disappeared, leaving only Toshiro and I... alone.

I swallowed hard, seeing his back to me with his arms crossed. He yawned softly and turned around, hands in his pockets. The early morning light was still a bit orange -quite as orange as the Young Master's hair, ha, ha, ha!- that created an outline around his short yet built figure. He was quite a handsome... boy? Man? I do not know which, but he was handsome indeed. "Do you need a break, Miss Rukia? I believe I do." Toshiro said with a dulcet chuckle. I nodded, sheathing my sword.

"Where did Yoruichi and Kisuke get too?" Shrugging, Toshiro trudged upwards to the little picnic Yoruichi had set up. "Those two have been leaving without advising anyone for years on end." He stated as I sat down, nodding. "I see. What a breezy morning." I inquired, his back slumping against the thick tree. "Breezy, indeed." Toshiro agreed, yawning. "Tired, are we?" I asked, trying to start a conversation. He nodded once more as he brought a knee to his chest, "I am quite the busy person." Busy? All he had done was make shoes, in a desolate area unknown to the outside world! I nodded in false agreement and sighed, bringing my own knees to my chest, hugging them tightly.

A sudden awkward silence came across the both of us as we watched the wheat sway together with the wind. I see my attempt to start a conversation had failed. I sighed once more, turning my eyes to my left, I saw that Toshiro had closed his eyes and fallen to sleep. I was tempted to coo at the angelic figure beside me, but had decided against it. As I stood up, in attempt to look for Kisuke and Yoruichi, something ran across my wrist and pulled me back down to the ground. Dragging me to the arms of Toshiro, his bright blue eyes scanned the ground as my cheeks set aflame. What was he doing? "To-" His free hand cupped my mouth as he shushed me, the arm that had snaked my shoulder reaching for his sword.

What in the world was he going to do? My breathing grew heavy in the silence as he held me, my heartbeat aching my chest. Anxious and frightened, three men burst from nowhere. I bit back a scream as they lunged towards us, Toshiro unsheathing his sword to stab one in the chest. The man dressed in a long black trench coat with a white mask that barely had slits for eyes bellowed in pain, his unusually long finger nails attempting to claw at Toshiro. The blood oozed from his pierced chest, running down the clear blade. My eyes widened in fear and confusion as he sprung from the ground, ready to strike the next mysterious figure that dared to attack.

I stood up shakily as my fingers fumbled for my own sword. I was determined to be of some help. I could not sit there and watch as one man... boy fended off three large men! I drew my sword, ready to strike as well when the larger man threw himself at me, Toshiro turning towards me. "Miss Rukia!" My whole body had been turned to stone as the world around me began to slow. What was I to do? My breathing stopped as the figure came closer, his head disconnecting with his body. The blood splattered onto my face as I took a moment to comprehend. The decapitated body fell to its knees before tumbling over, Kisuke slashing the empty and dense air to brush the blood away.

"My, my. Miss Rukia. Such a reckless lass, are we?" He asked with a grin as he sheathed his cane-like sword. Yoruichi stood behind last standing man as she slit his throat with a knife that had been hidden in her sleeve, Toshiro wiping the blood from his fingers onto his pants. These deranged people had not been fazed by this at all! Three men had come out of nowhere to attack us and they kill them without a change in emotion! What on earth was going on? "You people are insane! Why had you killed those three men? Why had they attacked us in the first place!" I screamed at them, wiping my face with a handkerchief Yoruichi handed to me. Kisuke chuckled, Toshiro scoffed and Yoruichi grinned. That had not helped my emotions.

"Ah, Miss Rukia. Those beings are called 'Hollows'. They seek young men and women as well as young children," He paused, thanking Yoruichi as she wiped the blood from his nose. "As I was saying, Hollows are disastrous creatures that are basically idiots. They only chase after what they lust for; money, women, men, sometimes blood. Disgusting creatures they are. Even if they are humans. We, as an... organization as one would call it, sought to destroy Hollows for not only are they a nuisance but are a burden to society. If outsiders had found out about these horrendous monsters, I believe no one would dare live in the village known as Karakura. Thus, it is our job to rid the village of these monstrous beasts. It is a brutal job, I admit it, but to rid of them must be covert."

I believe things become more and more insane as I delve deeper into my learning experience. My eyes twitched in confusion as I tried to comprehend all of this, the grip on the hilt of my sword tightening. I glanced at Toshiro who kicked at a rock, Yoruichi who folded the bloody handkerchief and shoved it into her pocket, Kisuke who awaited my reaction. "What in bloody Hell. This is all rubbish. You are telling me that if I, a woman, is to become a swordsman, one of my duties is not only to keep my swordsmanship a deadly secret, but to kill crazed beings that feed on villagers?" Kisuke was silent for a moment before nodding. "Yes, that is basically what it is." My head dropped slightly as Kisuke grinned once more.

These people are _deranged. _I still do not know if I want to go and kill people. Oh what the hell. "Is that all you people do?" I finally asked, Toshiro and Yoruichi giving me an odd look. Kisuke pursed his lips, his thinking face appearing once more. "Well, I suppose we protect the innocent!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms up in excitement. "So we are basically vigilantes... correct?" The three of them exchanged looks before shrugging halfheartedly, "That is one way to put it." Kisuke said as he grinned once more. Sheathing my sword, I handed it to Kisuke and began to descend the steep hill. "Take me home this instant. I must clear my head." I demanded with Toshiro following behind as Kisuke and Yoruichi fumbled to pack the picnic.

* * *

"RUKIA!" What in blasted hell was— good God, the Young Master! Jumping from the warm bath I had made to clear my filled head, my hands fumbling with the plush lavender robe. Barely pushing my feet into the slippers, I hurried out of the bathroom and burst into the Young Master's room as he bellowed once more. As he eyes set on my dripping body, his face flushed red. "Goddamn it, woman! Put some clothes on!" He demanded, barely covering his eyes in doing so. I groaned loudly and crossed my arms.

"No, I will not. Just tell me what you need so I can return to my relaxing bath." I said through my teeth as he growled, his eyes narrowing. "Whose genius idea was it to leave Kon's dinner on my couch?" He yelled, pointing at the torn couch. I grimaced at the sight, cringing at the loud noise that erupted from his throat. "I — uh... U-Uryuu...—"

"Blasted Hell, woman! Was it _you_ or not?" He demanded, eyes narrowing much more. I swallowed hard and began to recede to my room slowly. "It was Uryuu's idea... to... leave-the-meat-there!" I said hurriedly as I ran through the opened door and locked it. "Uryuu! Goddamn it, woman! You get out here too!" The Young Master screamed, banging on the door. I shook my damp head and trudged back to the bathroom where the water was certainly cool now. Growling under my breath, I stripped myself once more and dipped a toe into the water, shivering beneath its cool touch. Sighing, I entered the cool waters and let my mind go blank. I tried to comprehend all of the things I had learned today; how to counterattack as well as defending yourself, the mysterious yet brutal beings known as 'Hollows', and their ways.

Cringing at the thought, I ducked underneath the water to feel the coarse hairs cling to my tired face. Resurfacing, I glanced out the window to see the sun slowly setting, laying on the horizon. I sighed, the bubbles tickling my face. Only this morning had I met with Toshiro and 'perfected' my countering, and now here I am in a cold bath trying to clear my head. And we hadn't even had dinner yet. I spent another moment in the cold bath as the window burst opened, the wind making my skin crawl underneath the coolness. I hurriedly changed into my nightgown and left the bathroom, tossing the damp robe down the laundry shoot. I walked past the Young Master who shot me a glare, Uryuu following behind him obediently. I scowled and rushed to the safety of the kitchen where Yoruichi stood at the stove, Kisuke's hands engulfed with purple yarn.

"Princess, are you sure I am doing this right?" Kisuke asked, turning to look at Yoruichi who looked over her shoulder slightly. "Yes, yes you are." She reassured. "Kisuke, what are you doing?" I asked as I took a seat on the tall stool, he ripping his fingers from the purple yarn rather painfully. "Learning how to finger crochet." Kisuke answered with a cheeky grin. I smiled weakly and laid my head on the table; the two act as though killing those men hadn't happened. I sighed into my arm and closed my eyes. Noticing my tired figure, I supposed Kisuke had set the yarn down. "A bit tired, are we, Young Miss?" I nodded, assuming he hadn't notice it. "Ah, well swordsmanship is quite tiring." I nodded once more, Maneko curling underneath my feet. I lifted my head from my arms upon seeing two hands grow underneath my feet as well, coiling around the nearly full-grown kitten.

"Oh, Maneko, my sweet. Come here to your father." I grinned at his love for the cat, treating it as his own. Yoruichi, however, did not agree. She threw a wooden spoon that hit his head with perfect accuracy, Kisuke crying out in pain. "Princess!" He exclaimed, setting the black cat onto the counter, rubbing his head gingerly. "That is _not _one of our children." Kisuke's grinned was double the size of the last, "Why not we make one, then?" This time a metal spoon made contact with the poor man's head as Yoruichi turned back to the stove. "Nonsense, Kisuke. We do not have room for a child."

"But children are so sweet, and beautiful~!" He insisted, clapping his hands together like a child. "Yes, and they are also loud and crotchety." Yoruichi added as she flipped whatever was in the pan. Kisuke pouted and crossed his arms in a childish manner, letting Maneko crawl onto his lap. "Miss Rukia, be a dear would you and call upon Master Kurosaki advising him that dinner shall be ready in twenty some minutes?" Yoruichi asked as she wiped her hands, trying forcefully to rip a plate from Kisuke's immature grip. "Shall do." I answered bluntly, scooting away from the counter, barely tuning in the conversation they were having about children.

What would Yoruichi and Kisuke's child look like? I imagined a lighter skinned child with lavender hair alongside bright yellowish-grey eyes. Or a fairly darker skinned child with dead wheat colored hair with vibrant grey eyes. As I thought, my ears caught the sound of yelling. The conversation had went as so,

"Hey! You are that white-haired brat that had decided to attack me the other day!"

"_Brat_? Is that a way to address a visitor?"

"Not if my visitor is a deranged child!"

"Child? How dare you! I am much a better swordsman than you ever will be, and I have _much _more class than you could ever gain!" There was a snort.

"_'Swordsman'_? I am most certainly the better -and _bigger_- swordsman here, and we both know it." There was a loud groan and heavy footsteps. As I wasn't paying attention -thinking more about Yoruichi and Kisuke's child-, I ran into somebody, falling into the arms of somebody warm. Their calloused fingers grasped my wrists as I looked up, my eyes meeting icy blue eyes. "T-Toshiro. What a surprise." I managed to say as I wiggled out of his arms. "What are you doing here?" He shrugged halfheartedly, hands entering his pockets.

"Coming to stop by, I suppose. Do you mind if I stay for dinner?" Toshiro asked politely, juxtaposed to the loud, horrendous, _bitter _voice he had used only seconds ago. I hooked my arm to the other, placing my weight on my other leg. "Well, that would depend. Would you rather eat with Yoruichi, Kisuke and I or the Young Master and his family?" Toshiro snorted, excusing himself in a gentlemanly manner. "I would prefer eating with my friends any day." I nodded and pointed out where the kitchen was and began walking on once more.

"Excuse me?" I asked, Toshiro's politeness had probably rubbed off onto me, as I knocked on the door. A grunt oozed from the other side, and taking it as a 'Come in', I entered. Upon seeing the Young Master behind the desk once more with his hands engulfed with many papers and a book -that I assumed to be a planner of some sorts-, I walked slowly and carefully to the desk. I glanced at the once ruined couch to see a brand new one, much better looking than the other. And it had matched the room more better than the last as well. He looked up and set the papers down, hands laced together in front of him.

"Rukia, what is it?" He asked with a saccharine edge on it that made my skin crawl. "Dinner shall be ready in fifteen minutes." The Young Master nodded upon hearing the news, his fingers taking a document gingerly. I began to walk away when he called my name once more. "Who was that boy? A friend of yours? I had remembered seeing him when those three blasted idiots had attacked me the other day. Why is he here?" I merely shrugged, "I do not know." That was half true. I did not know _exactly _why Toshiro was here, but he had said he was stopping for dinner with his 'friends'. Am I a friend as well, or did he imply only Yoruichi and Kisuke as his friends? I sighed, listening to the Young Master nodded once more. He fixed his tie and stood up, dismissing me to the kitchen. I left quickly. As I neared the kitchen door, I heard Kisuke exclaim, "Toshiro! The man of the hour! How do you do? Would you like some candy, or perhaps a glass of juice? Come, meet my daughter!" There was then a loud bang, followed by, "That cat is _not _our daughter!"

* * *

Dinner had been quiet and awkward with Toshiro sitting across from I. Kisuke occasionally turned to snicker at Yoruichi while she nudged him painfully. In result, I believe that Kisuke had been talking about Toshiro and I being a 'couple'. The grip on my fork tightened as I glared and gritted my teeth at Kisuke who cooed under his breath. Sighing loudly, I picked up my empty plate and deposited it in the large sink.

Toshiro did the same, the hairs on the back of my neck standing up as I began out the door. "Thank you for the dinner, Yoruichi." She nodded as she munched on the food that entered her mouth. "I contributed as well!" Kisuke whined, before he started cooing once more. I turned to shoot him a glare, but Toshiro had blocked the way. I swallowed hard as I faced the front once more and began walking. His footsteps had been light and near silent as he stalked quietly behind me. When I stopped, he had stopped; when I quickened my pace, he did as so. It was when I turned around to look at him in the eye, his lips curled in a smirk.

"Miss Rukia, do you mind if I accompany you wherever it is you are going?" He asked ever so sweetly. I swallowed the lump in my throat, feeling the heat rise to my face. I turned around quickly to conceal it, walking on slowly. "I am going to my bedroom, and I am quite fine with you there. However, there is nothing of interest in my bedroom." The shirt he wore shrugged, the smirk he wore scoring my skin. "That is quite okay. Many, simple things fascinate me." I had bit back a sigh as we rounded a corner to my bedroom, where the pushed the door open as Toshiro closed it. He looked around the bedroom, his eyes twinkling with slight envy. "Your bedroom is twice the size of my entire shop." Toshiro said in a dazzled tone, taking a seat next to me on my bed. I shrugged, smoothing out my skirt. "It is almost as large as my old bedroom." I stated bluntly.

"Old bedroom? Oh that is right. You hail from the Kuchiki family. How could I forget." He corrected himself quickly, ending with a chuckle. I smiled weakly, the awkwardness growing as I looked down at my feet. "You seem awfully quiet, Miss Rukia. Is there anything bothering you?" Toshiro asked as I looked up quickly, faking a smile. "No, it is nothing." I lied. Another moment of awkward silence went by when Toshiro asked another question that clearly shocked me. "Miss Rukia? Do you love anyone?" Where had that come from?

"Love? Of course I do! I love my family—" Toshiro had cut me off from there. "No, Miss Rukia. When I say love, I mean do you _love _anyone?" I swallowed hard as I heard the question, my mind being swept away by a zephyr. Where on earth had that come from? I began to fidget, getting the impression that Toshiro had suspected -as well as Kisuke- that I had loved him. Love was too strong of a word. At most, I would only say that there had been nebulous feelings that had floated in my scattered mind, but I clearly do not _love _Toshiro. I bit and chewed on my lip nervously, trying to push him the other way.

"W-well, I believe _love _is too strong of...— a word. N-not that you aren't a bad person! It is just that... I don't harbor such—" My lips were cut off by his, a yelp escaping my closed lips as I was taken by surprise. Did this mean Toshiro had harbored feelings for me? This had been my first kiss, and I must say, it was very enjoyable. But I did not want my first kiss to be shared with my temporary -and current- mentor! But this had felt so sweet. The sudden flood of images that constantly haunt me in the night scratched themselves into my eyes. But those images had been with the Young Master — oh how disgusting that had sounded— and not with Toshiro. The kiss ended quickly, Toshiro pulling away with a smirk sketched onto his face.

"Oh Miss Rukia, how flustered you get. It is okay if you do not love me, for I love another. But things should better be left unsaid. I am sure you shall find somebody soon." I furrowed my brow as he stood up, dusting his pants. The door opened with the Young Master entering with papers gnawing at his fingers. His eyes narrowed suspiciously as he neared the bed. "What was going on in here?" Toshiro cleared his throat, thrusting his fingers into his pockets. "It is nothing of importance, Sir Kurosaki. I shall be taking my leave now. Miss Rukia, give my thanks to Yoruichi... and Kisuke." He said simply, turning to smirk, the heat rising to my face.

The Young Master looked to and fro at the both of us as Toshiro left the room, his eyebrows rising quickly. "Well, Rukia. You have some things to do. Come now." The Young Master instructed, motioning for me to follow. I did as so without hesitation, walking into his study where there had been massive piles of paperwork. I gaped at the size, seeing the Young Master nod at the size. "Yes, yes, it is extreme but I believe we can finish it."

"_We_?" I asked, feeling my shoulders slump. "Yes, we. Now, we must organize the files alphabetically by the clients' name. Understand?" He said it as though I was an idiot. I frowned and crossed my arms, his content face dropping. "What?" The Young Master snapped impatiently, mimicking how I had positioned my arms. "You speak as though I am stupid." He leaned forward and hit me in the head, my eyes narrowing. "You are. Now, let us get to work. We must finish before Father gathers anymore clients." He sighed, taking a seat behind his large desk that had been attacked by many papers. I glanced at the words on the papers, mere chicken scratch in its inhabitance. "What if I cannot read the bloody writing?" He glared at me as I furrowed my brow, picking up the papers.

"That 'chicken scratch' is my handwriting." I bit back the snickers as he scowled, picking up a pen as he looked over a sheet of paper. I took a few into my own hands, occasionally asking what something said as I listened to the annoyance run off his words. I could not think straight, the words that Toshiro had uttered unnerving me. _I am sure you shall find somebody soon... _What had that meant? I sighed and tried not to think of it.

* * *

**AN: **you guys can hate me for having some toshiruki fluff, i really don't care. but seriously, before you flame me, think about it; if rukia's crushing on toshiro and realizes that she likes ichigo, doesn't that fill in for the drama? anyways, toshiro also set her on the right track, 'cause he's a smart smart smart boy. oh, and that person he loves his hinamori. if you guys don't like hitsuhina, then too fucking bad, 'cause no one said if they wanted hitsuhina or hitsukarin =A= i hope you guys enjoyed it! 'cause i am not having such a great day. anyways, the next update will come along very slowly 'cause i got things to do. until then, my loves~!

-gaar


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **okay, after a unanimous decision, i have seen a lot of hitsukarin fans :) so, here's the plan, toshiro is dating momo but when he meets karin, he falls for her, kay? i forgot to add everyone's ages. so this chapter might look long, but it's just the age thing :) everyone's ages are slightly different because this is how old i actually imagined them in my head :] there isn't really anything to say, so read on! enjoy and review :) ooh and, **falconrukichi **is my new best friend in the world. i love ya dude! :D so anyways, what if ichi and toshi had a little competition over rukia? like i know he loooooves momo with all his heart now, but as the story progresses, he'll like rukia and ichi will be like 'tf dude? GET AWAY FROM MY GIRL! and then toshi will fall for karin :) everyone happy? it's a mix of three worlds ;D

**under ten: **yachiru**  
fourteen: **yuzu, karin, jinta, ururu  
**sixteen: **ichigo, rukia, uryuu, momo, chad  
**seventeen: **renji, toshiro, hiyori (i always imagined her the youngest 'cause she's so short xP), mashiro  
**nineteen: **shinji, kensei, ikkaku, yumichika  
**twenty-two: **rose, love, lisa, nanao  
**mid-thirties: **yoruichi, kisuke, tessai, gin, rangiku, aizen, ulquiorra, grimmjow, kenpachi, jushiro, shunsui, byakuya, hisana  
**eighty: **yamamoto  
_if you notice that i'm missing somebody, tell me :)_

* * *

I dreaded this day. I dreaded it oh so very much. The last person I needed to see was Kenpachi. I was nervous and scared for the training I was going to endure, chewing on my lip as we rode to an unknown destination. Kenpachi's specialty, _possibilities. _What did that have to do with his bakery? Better yet, why was he a baker? He was a giant, behemoth monstrous figure, yet he made the best bread I had ever tasted. I sighed into my scarf, watching the leaves bustled around the cart.

It was coming to Winter. It was not like I hated the season— although, the bitter cold and laziness that erupted during this flurry of snow could be eliminated to my liking—, it was just... a season to not do much. But here I was, in a carriage to an unknown place to train for swordsmanship. Who had ever known that this would be so troublesome? Possibly because I am a woman? Maybe. My mind had been in mayhem for the past two weeks. And I blame all of it on Toshiro. And Kisuke. If Toshiro hadn't kissed me two weeks ago, I could have gotten some sleep and possibly think more straight. I did not, absolutely _did not _want to see the deranged baker. I did not want to undergo the deranged training that he was going to arrange. I did not want to be out in the singeing cold right about now. And I did not want to be up so early—

"We're here!" Singed Kisuke as I groaned loudly. Yoruichi had stayed home for she had not been feeling so well. I hope she is okay and shall get better soon. I could not live upon Kisuke's rock as bread and pepper water as soup. I shuddered, remembering the day Yoruichi had to attend to something, leaving Kisuke to cook.

He helped me out of the carriage as I cringed at the horrendous wind that tangled my hair. "Where could Kenpachi ever be?" Kisuke inquired to himself, tapping his chin. A little breeze passed a plate of smoke towards me as I spotted the figure of black mist standing a good walk away. "Over there, I suppose?" I guessed, pointing at the smoke, Kisuke shrugging. "Kenpachi had said there was going to be fire involved. Or had that been tires? Well, either way, he had said it was going to be fun!" I groaned inwardly; both of those things had seemed tedious and arduously painful. Not to mention bothersome. Kisuke and I trudged towards the husky field of smoke where sat Yachiru, poking the smoldering coals with a stick. Kenpachi had been found near a pile of wood, tossing them into the fire.

"Kisuke, Rukia." He greeted in a low voice, grinning like a madman —quite dissimilar to Gin's Cheshire grin. "What a fine morning, is it not?" Kisuke asked, taking a seat next to Yachiru. He fished for something in his pocket, handing a piece of pink candy as she squealed. I glanced around the derelict field, taken back by the large oven. An oven... in the middle of a deserted dry piece of land. How odd. Next to the large oven was a large basin of some sort. Oh goody! I suppose we are doing something in the fashion of 'large'?

As I let my eyes sweep the grounds once more, I came across two swords— a small one with a pink guard, and another that is ragged and long. Without a doubt, I had certainly knew that the pink-guarded sword was Yachiru's. I see they had bore many similarities— both dolled in pink, small in size and rather cute. Kenpachi and his sword looked relatively the same as well— tall, thin, scarred, frightening. They were such an odd pair. It would had been rather disgusting to find out if they were romantically engaged, so I assumed they were relatives of some sorts. Father and daughter? No, they do not look _anything _alike. Adoptive father, possibly? Yes, that seemed much more logical. I still do not understand how she could stand to be around him, not implying he is a bad person, though his speech and appearance are fairly haggard.

"Kenpachi... may I ask what we are doing today?" Kenpachi laughed heartily, taking a seat across the fire. He snatched the smoldered stick from Yachiru as she nibbled on another piece of candy Kisuke absentmindedly handed to her. "Baking has many possibilities. My life holds many possibilities. _Your _life holds many possibilities." He stated in a riddle-like tone. Kisuke nodded in agreement, smiling contently. What did he mean? I must think for a moment. Possibilities... he had compared his life, my own and his love for baking... Did he imply the possibility of I failing in my training of swordsmanship? Or his near death that he predicts subconsciously? Or...

* * *

"How many types bread do you think we can make?" Kenpachi yelled the question once more as I flinched. How in bloody hell was I to know? I swallowed hard, thinking up a number. "One hundred and seven?" I guessed, bracing myself for another blast of hot breath and saliva. "No! One hundred and _eight_!" Off by one bloody number and he had to yell. I bit back a sigh of exasperation, Kisuke singing songs with Yachiru. Blaster hell. The task was to bake as many types of _bread _as possible. But the real problem had been that I did _not _know how to bake bread, nonetheless _cook _in general. And here, was this giant man, screaming in my face, a small raven-haired girl. It was rather odd, was it not?

"I do not mean to be rude, Kenpachi. But what does this have to do with swordsmanship? I had obviously figured out how fishing, rowing and untangling twine may help in one way or another, but baking brea—" Kenpachi turned to sneer at me, my mouth closing tightly. "Don't ever, question baking or I'll rip your arms off." I flinched, my face twisting in horror and disgust. That seemed quite harsh... and brutal. I cringed at the sight, listening to Kisuke laugh merrily. What a strange, remorseless man. I still do not understand how Yachiru can call this man 'nice.'

I chewed on my lip nervously, looking at the lump of dough in front of me. I glanced at Kisuke who shrugged; why did I look at him? He knows less of cooking than I did! I peered at Kenpachi who glowered with his arms crossed, waiting for me to make a move. I felt as though I was in a life or death situation. But I was baking bread. Bloody bread. In a blasted field far away from civilization. Could this get anymore odd? I tightened the apron around my waist and swallowed once more as I pressed my palm into the dough. I heard a series of 'oo's' and 'oh's' as I began to knead the dough. A week beforehand, Yoruichi had taught me how to bake cookies from scratch. I suppose this is basically the same?

"You're doing it wrong!" Kenpachi bellowed as he shoved me to the side. I fell to the ground with a heavy _oof_, standing up once more. I dusted myself and scowled, crossing my arms as he instructed me. What an ill-mannered fellow. I stood next to him like an ant to an oak tree, watching as he kneaded the dough gently. How can a man his size knead a lump of dough much smaller than him? Preposterous! The dough became even and smooth, juxtaposed to my rough and lumpy one. I sighed angrily, earning a glare from the burly man-beast. I shrunk in size as he continued. "How many possibilities are there of an enemy attacking you?" He asked as I kneaded the dough. I counted out the weak points; underneath, from behind, head on, from my left, from my right, and above. "Six." Kisuke clapped and Kenpachi nodded, only to slap my hand with a wooden spoon.

"Ow! What in bloody Hell was that for?" I snapped at him as he pointed the spoon in my face, snarling. "You were kneading the dough too hard once more." He said in the form of a low growl that erupted from his throat. I rubbed my red hand gingerly, muttering curses to myself. Had every women gone through such torturous training? Or had I been special? A lump in my throat suddenly formed. I had suddenly remembered when the Young Master encountered the four 'master swordsmen'— as Kisuke dubbed them—, without any training and he had one each other. Although, I might step back because he had not sparred against Shinji, but I know for a fact that he might have won. And here I was, a swordsman in training, about to face four men larger, stronger, _smarter —_in the art of swordsmanship that is—, in less than two weeks. What if I was killed by Kenpachi's brutality? Or skinned raw by Toshiro's precision? Attacked from a blind spot by Gin? Or Outsmarted by Shinji? All of these possibilities had worried me!

What had I just thoughts? _Possibilities..._? Good God, I do believe I have found the moral of the lesson! My eyes became big with excitement as I squealed in delight. Kenpachi looked frightened, Kisuke feeling the same giddy feeling and Yachiru just euphoric. "I finally understand! The moral of these _bloody _lessons!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down as I threw my apron onto the sandy ground. "What_ is _the moral of the lessons then, Miss Rukia?" Kisuke asked with a witty twinkle in his eyes. "Fishing was to realize the need of being patient and knowing when to strike, while the rowing is to be persistent in watching your opponent while the twine untangling is to flow with your sword! The 'perfection' exercises I had undergone with Toshiro was not to see if I had every move _perfect_, but if I had known how to _utilize _them correctly! As for this baking nonsense, this is to understand the upcoming events that will happen in the next two weeks! _Brutality, precision, tactics, and weakness'._" I cried quickly as Kisuke clapped his hands.

"Bravo, Miss Rukia. You are quite the intelligent young lady. I do believe within a week's worth of time, you may officially become a swordsman. _Bura-vo!_" My head throbbed slightly with all of the insanity that had recently happened, but I do feel accomplished. Somewhat though. I sighed heavily, a hard pat on the back. "I guess you aren't that bad." I supposed that was a compliment? Yachiru skipped to me, smiling a gracious smile. I turned to Kisuke, a question buzzing in my mind like a fat bee in pursuit of honey. "Is Little Miss Yachiru a swordsman as well?" He raised his eyebrows, a corner of his lips pulling upwards. A mere child! Became a swordsman before I! "R-really?"

"Not quite. We had bended the rules to let her acquire a sword, however, she does not know the basic techniques," Kisuke leaned in towards me, hand covering the side of his mouth. "She is not really a swordsman, we just say so to make the Young Miss feel better." I nodded as he smiled once more, a sudden breeze giving all but Kenpachi ripples down our spines. I looked upwards at sky, a soft and watery milky color it was. The clouds smothered the sun as it barely shone through the thick debris. I sighed contently, lacing my fingers behind my back. My violet eyes scanned the sky, reminding me so much of my sword.

My sword. I had yet to find its name. _Sode no... _I stared absentmindedly at the sky. _Sode no... _I shifted my weight onto my left foot. _Sode no... _I listened to the heavy movements of the clouds. _Sode no... _A single snow flake descended from the sky, rocketing towards the earth with perfect accuracy. It made contact with my skin, melting quickly as if the idea was within the snowflake. _Sode no Shirayuki... _Yes. That was the name of my sword! So many exciting things at once! I feel as though this is my lucky day! Why not spar against the four men now!

"Young Miss. I believe you should put a coat on. It is beginning to snow." Kisuke said politely as he handed me my coat. "Kisuke! I have wondrous news!" I exclaimed. He raised an eyebrow, turning his head to the side. "I have found the name of my sword!" I finished as he grinned. "Oh that is great, Young Miss! One great thing after another, is it not!" He cried cheerfully. I nodded in agreement, noticing the sudden change of atmosphere. Kisuke's face became dark, and as I turned to look at Kenpachi, he sneered evilly. Yachiru perched herself atop his shoulder the two men gripping the handle of their swords. I swallowed hard; I was not going to be a burden.

"Kisuke. My sword." I commanded, without hesitation, he did as so. "Be careful." He mouthed as I nodded. We waited in silence. It had seemed like an eternity. I find it quite handy to have a sudden change in the air; it makes surprise attacks not quite surprising. A low, throat growl came from behind the three of us as we braced ourselves. _Sode no Shirayuki... _Finding the name of your sword strengthens your bond with your sword. I hope those words rain true. _Possibilities, persistence, perfection and patience. _The musty smell of blood sickeningly grew in the air as another horrendous bark. Are these people _that _primitive?

From the small and dead bushes erupted a man dressed in black on my right, the sword unsheathing by itself. The long, black fingernails had aimed for my abdomen, I was a bit shaky while striking. How was I supposed to kill a man when I could barely kill a fly? I swallowed hard, nearly dropping my sword when I had remembered the awful things these monstrous beast do. I pierced its heart, the blood splattering onto my face like a blank canvas. I would not have been surprised if the blood was red, but in this case, I yelped in alarm. The blood came out _black. _I know most blood is darker than it seems and as it dries, it turns red, but I am seeing _black. _I swallowed hard once more, seeing as the hollow began to wiggle underneath the blade's touch. Impossible! How is it still able to move? I had pierced its heart!

I ripped the blade from its chest and sliced its head off. I see now; to kill a hollow, you must slice its head off. It is quite brutal, and I also see why not many can bare the truth of swordsmanship. Another long-coated demon lunged towards me as I swiftly slashed away on one of its legs, rendering it helpless as it fell to the ground. I buried the tip of Sode no Shirayuki into the back of its head, the cries muffled by the bloody sand. Kisuke chuckled, wiping his bloody hands onto Kenpachi's apron, earning a icy glare. "My, my. Young Miss, the merciless Mistress had learnt quickly, I see." He said as I turned away to roll my eyes. "Not bad for a novice." Kenpachi said himself, tossing the apron into the smoldered flames. "Kisuke, do you not think it is about time to get home?"

Kisuke pulled out a pocket watch from his coat— I swear the man has every possible thing in his coat—, his grey eyes scanning the time. "Oh, dear Heavens, you seem to be right, Miss! It is past lunchtime!" He exclaimed, stuffing the pocket watch back into his coat. "Kenpachi, would you care to join us in lunch?" Kenpachi snorted and sheathed his raggedy sword. "Nah, it's okay. We'll stay here and clean up the mess." He said, taking a seat in front of the fire. Kisuke nodded and motioned for I to follow, which I did without hesitation. I slashed the air, the blood dropping quickly and heavily to the sand. We said our goodbyes and began walking to where our carriage awaited us.

_

* * *

_

_He stared at her for quite sometime, a hand reaching out to brush a stray hair away from her eyes. His calloused fingers scraped against her soft skin, making it shudder beneath his cool touch. He pulled her close to him, the warmth engulfing the both of them. She winced at the sudden pain in her arms, only to be comforted by small kisses he placed on her fingertips. He didn't want to be that close in losing her again. He wouldn't let anything hurt her again. He kissed the top of her head, her eyes closing as she inhaled. He let his fingers get caught in the ravenous locks, nulling her to sleep in doing so. He shifted positions, fingering the cool metal that sat next to them. He was surprised at first, and didn't care that she wanted to. He just didn't want her to get hurt. And here she was. _

_He promised himself he would never let her get hurt again. He wouldn't let anyone touch her. He would make sure she was his. Forever._

_

* * *

_"Miss Rukia! We are home!" Kisuke sang as he shook me. I groggily opened my eyes and yawned. "What time is it?" I asked, stretching my legs in the carriage. Kisuke pulled the gold pocket watch from his coat and glanced at the time. "A quarter past one, Young Miss. I do believe we had missed lunch. Did you have a pleasant sleep?" I nodded as he helped me out of the carriage. A pleasant sleep... The dream had obviously made no sense once more as they always had, but as though I shall be seeing the same images in the near future. What a chilling thought.

Kisuke tucked my sword beneath his coat, his own sword hanging on his wrist. Donning his hat towards me, he smirked as he lead the way to the giant doors where the guards stood. Nodding a hello, we entered our home and continued down the hallway. A loud and heavy sneeze erupted around the corner where the kitchen doors had been closed, Yoruichi's figure shadowing in the mirror. "Princess? Are you feeling better, my sweet?" Kisuke asked as he knocked on the door, opening it gently. He cringed at the sight, my own eyes turning away.

Yoruichi's beautifully abnormal hair had been replaced with tangled purple limbs. Her normally bright and cheerful golden, cat-like eyes were dull and cold. Her usual happy expression was wiped away and poorly drawn with an irritated look. "Do I look 'better'?" She said bitterly, shaking as she took the wispy tea cup to her lips. Kisuke smiled nervously and took his hat off, holding it in front of him. "Well, is there anything I could do to make you _feel _better, Princess?" Yoruichi coughed viciously, setting the cup down. "Tell the Young Master that I am in no condition to cook." Kisuke nodded, turning to me. "Miss Rukia, would you be ever so—"

"Yes, I will, Kisuke." I answered as he smiled graciously. I am a maid, a swordsman to be, and a messenger between everybody in this bloody household. Have I ever mentioned that I had yet to meet the famous doctor? I sighed and headed towards the door, rounding the corner and continued down the hallways. The doors to the Young Master's study had been opened, small and gentle giggles coming from behind them. I peered into the study to see Lady Inoue perched atop the desk, giggling madly. The Young Master himself had been smirking deviantly himself, writing away with the quill bobbing. Knocking onto the door, the smirk and giggles had been wiped away, both of their amber eyes directing to my slightly soggy figure.

"Yes, Rukia?" The Young Master asked, taking off his glasses. In the month and a half I had worked for this brat, I had just noticed he wore glasses. Have I been in that much training? "Yoruichi is quite ill—"

"Is she the one that has been sneezing up a storm?" I nodded, gritting my teeth in annoyance once he interrupted me. "Yes, and she has asked me to advise you she shall not be cooking dinner tonight." The Young Master nodded, crossing his legs as laced his fingers in front of his lips. "Hm, how unfortunate. I hope she does not pass away like the witch maid I had before." My spine rippled as he spoke with venom lacing with his words. "I cannot afford to lose such a great chef as her, but I cannot afford to eat shit food Kisuke makes." He juxtaposed, straightening his tie. I could not have said it anymore directly. Things were quiet for a moment as the Young Master contemplated.

"Lady Inoue, how would you like to accompany us to dinner tonight?" My eyes widened; how could he ask a guest to dinner and not his maids and butlers? I suppose it would be courteous to invite a guest, but what of the employees? Were we supposed to feed off of Kisuke's rock as bread? "What of your employees—"

"You had not let me finish the question. Rukia, gather Yuzu, Karin, Uryuu, Chad, Kensei, Mashiro and Kisuke. We are all going out for dinner. I shall call upon Father." Lady Inoue stood up and nodded her head, saying a thanks as she grabbed her coat. I stared wide-eyed at the Young Master as he stood up himself, straightening his pants. "Come now, Rukia. We must get going." He instructed, taking Lady Inoue's arm as they walked out the door. I suppose it was my lucky day! Meeting the doctor, finding the name of my sword, defeating two hollows. I feel very accomplished. I ran to my bedroom, changing my coat and shoes. I wore a pair of boots, considering the changing weather.

Knocking upon the branded doors of Young Miss Yuzu, and Miss Karin. "Young Misses, we are going out to eat today. I advise that you get ready for the coming snow." I said, entering the room. Both the fraternal twins stared at me and nodded. I nodded in return, closing the door so they can change. Wandering the halls, I came across Uryuu humming to himself. Telling him the same news, he nodded and thanked me for the news. I began to wander once more, Chad nowhere to be found as I ran into Kisuke.

"Oh Miss Rukia. I cannot wait to eat dinner tonight! What a shame that Princess could not accompany us. Oh, and I had already advised Sado of the news." 'Sado'? Oh, that is right. That is Chad's given name. He seems more of a Sado. I think I will call him that more often. I nodded, walking the opposite direction. "Kisuke?" I turned to see his eyebrows raised. "What is Doctor Kurosaki like?" Kisuke chuckled, leaning on his cane with one leg swinging in the air. "He is an interesting man. Nonetheless, a gifted doctor."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **this chapter, is going to be so fun to write :3 you guys, if it isn't much to ask, i want to know what you guys think so far :] it isn't much. you just have to click a button and type in some stuff. anywho, enjoy~

* * *

I sat in the carriage in dead silence, only listening to Kisuke's hums. Across from I was Sado, who stared idly out the window, alongside Uryuu who played with a piece of twine. Kisuke sat on my right, banging his cane against the seat annoyingly, muttering the lyrics of a forgotten song. I glanced at the three men around me, feeling anxious. I did want to meet Doctor Kurosaki, but at the same time, I did not. The last time Kisuke had told me that something was interesting was Kenpachi. He was not interesting. Not in the least bit.

I fidgeted, watching the snow fall. Doctor Kurosaki, the Young Master, Lady Inoue, Miss Yuzu and Miss Karin had been in the carriage in front of us, possibly conversing. We had been doused in silence, watching each other quietly. The sun had descended quite quickly, the white specks very hard to spot now, only glimmering in the lamp light. The carriage buckled and squealed with each bump, lifting me out of my seat. All of a sudden, a low growl caught our attention, each of us turning to stare at each other. "I see we are all hungry?" Kisuke asked, chuckling as he waved his hand in front of his face. I rolled my eyes, nearly falling out of the cushioned seat. "Blasted Hell..." I muttered, smoothing out my dress.

We unlatched the door and left the carriage, my spine tingling at the sudden cold. A man dressed in a trench coat followed the Young Master's bright orange hair, my intuition suspecting that that man was Doctor Kurosaki. Kisuke placed his hand on my shoulder, blocking the greedy winds as we entered the high class restaurant. Lady Inoue had been guiding the two Young Misses towards the door, smiling pleasantly as we all squished into the door. The heat breathed onto my face, a sudden change of temperature causing my skin to crawl. A large table had been set in the farthest part of the restaurant. A large oak chair had been situated in the front of the large table with the large plates and possibly large utensils. The trench-coated man nowhere in sight, I glanced around the restaurant, seeing many highly pampered house wives. They sipped their tea pompously, noses in the air. This had vexed me beyond belief. I had been a noble, and here, powder-nosed, powerless wives of unseated men of the city council feeling as though they were the best. I scoffed, turning away.

My nobility. The one thing that had granted me access to virtually everything, thrown out the window. I suppose it was like an uneven scale; requesting one thing whilst losing the other. I had given up nobility for swordsmanship. And here, the Young Master had both. How I envy him. The Young Master caught my violet eyes, motioning for I to sit next to him. Was it because I was his maid? Kisuke followed behind closely, taking a seat on my right side, across from Uryuu who sat in between Lady Inoue and Young Miss Karin. The trench coat that had been previously draped over broad shoulders had been placed atop of the chair's cold shoulders.

A hearty laugh came from nowhere, a leanly-built man stepping from the dark corners of a storage room. Deranged fool, what was he doing back there? The man was tall, with black hair and a chin covered with black stubble. He smirked while he strut towards the table, taking a seat at the head chair. Sweet Mother of God, is that Doctor Kurosaki? "Kisuke..." I muttered, nudging the body next to me. "Yes?" Kisuke whispered in return, raising an eyebrow. "Who is that man?" I asked stupidly, Kisuke holding back his snickers. "That, Young Miss, is Doctor Kurosaki." I refrained from gaping, seeing no similarities, other than the body build, between the Young Master and Doctor Kurosaki. "Is Master Kurosaki... adopted?" I asked impulsively once more, the wheat color-haired man holding in his giggles. "Of course not, Young Miss. Master Kurosaki takes after his mother."

I nodded, seeing as we all glanced at each other. The Young Master scowled as usual, Lady Inoue fidgeting with her forefingers, Uryuu occasionally pushing his glasses up. Sado had his arms crossed protectively, scanning the waiters and waitress' all the while, Young Miss Karin and Yuzu muttering to each other. Doctor Kurosaki sat in awkward silence, grinning like an idiot. Kensei shoved Mashiro from his lap, cursing loudly.

Propping an elbow down heavily, Doctor Kurosaki caught everybody's attention. He turned his head towards I, my spine shivering at his sudden gaze. Everybody began to whisper to one another, both the Young Master and I glancing at the famous doctor. "I see, Son, that you have found yourself another maid." He stated a matter of fact. The Young Master nodded slowly, furrowing his orange brow. "Why is she so young?" He asked as though I was not there. "If she can work, anyone is hired." The Young Master answered simply.

"Yes, I understand, but what of the other maids I had hired?"

"They were a bother."

"I do not approve of a girl your age working in my house hold."

"And I do not approve a woman _your _age working where I live."

There was a sudden silence as I watched as the Young Master contradict his father. If I had defied Brother, he would have slapped me.

"You dare talk back to your father?"

"Only if my father dares talk to me."

A sudden wave 'oo's' burst. Doctor Kurosaki suddenly roared in laughter, slamming his fist on the table making it shudder underneath his fierce touch. I cringed, turning to Kisuke who raised an eyebrow as his lips curled into a grin. "Ah, what is her name, may I ask?" The Young Master turned to me, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Kuchiki Rukia, sir." I managed to say, his eyes widening. "'Kuchiki', you say? What a surprise!" He exclaimed. I nodded slowly, fingering the silk table cover. How could this man be the Young Master's father? Well, I suppose personalities skip a generation. "What is a noblewoman doing in such a position?" Doctor Kurosaki asked, obviously intrigued. I swallowed hard, fidgeting as I stared at the white table, trying to think up a lie.

Yes, I had thought lying was bad, but I was not going to tell one of the best doctors in the world that I stepped down from my _high _position. What idiot would do such a thing? Only I would. But that is a different story. I had dropped my nobility for the sake of swordsmanship, but if I had told him, he would have surgically remove my hands! "I...—"

"She came to work because she had felt like doing so, _Father._" The Young Master answered for me, my face flushing. I, a Kuchiki, rendered speechless in front of an insane doctor! What are the odds? Things were silent for a moment, my face flushing when Doctor Kurosaki commented once more. "Son, as long as Miss Kuchiki is here, I do not want your hormones acting up." The Young Master scowled, a light color appearing on his face. "Father!" He exclaimed nervously, the chuckles of his father illuminating the dark situation. "Unless your hormones act against Lady Inoue!" The Young Master's face flushed red, his glare intensifying while Lady Inoue nearly fainted. Was there something between the two that had triggered such emotions?

Looking back to the first time I had met Lady Inoue, I remembered the two had been together... _alone. _What a thought. A menu was brought out to everyone, different colored eyes glancing at the many items. What was with this mad menu? There were things such as _lamb testicles _and _raw potato soup. _Just to clarify for the imbecile who had created this menu, once a potato is in a boiling pot, it is no longer raw. I had decided to order what seemed most normal; the same thing Kisuke ordered.

It was mainly— as Kisuke explained to me, for he had been here once prior to our coming— a pasta dish with a side of boiled potatoes in mixed greens. I hoped it was as normal as it sound. I glimpsed around the noisy atmosphere, seeing so many people devouring the most outrageous items of food. How could these people stand the horrendous appearance this restaurant calls 'food'. I shuddered at the thought, swinging my short legs. The Young Master ill-mannerly sat with his legs crossed, knuckles holding his scowling face up. He seemed rather in peace, knowing that his father was done teasing him.

Glasses of water were passed around the table when the Young Master requested a sparkling drink of some sorts. "May I have one as well?" I spoke up, the sensation of many eyes dawning upon my petite figure. I shrunk back into my seat in embarrassment, the waitress nodding as she scurried away. Kisuke chuckled, patting my shoulder in a reassuring way. A sudden chill came across the both of us, even the Young Master stiffening. I glanced up at Kisuke who held a steady grin, fingers shuffling in his pockets. I took a glimpse at the others, Young Miss Karin seeming to be bothered. Uryuu grunted and Sado shifted uncomfortably. Even Lady Inoue had looked around nervously, fidgeting more now than before. Had they been apart of us as well?

Kisuke pulled out a silver coin, twirling it between his fingers. I had always been vexed watching somebody do that, complaining on how I could not. "Heads or tails, Young Miss?" Where was Kisuke getting at? "Tails." I answered bluntly, watching the coin shoot into the air, landing abruptly onto the palm of his calloused hand. "Heads." Kisuke said absentmindedly, his eyes growing hard and dull. "Heads or tails?" I had always been in favor of tails. "Heads." Kisuke threw the coin into the air once more, catching it with a quick swipe of the hand. "Heads." Two heads in a row, what were the odds? Kisuke's grey eyes scanning the restaurant in anticipation.

"Heads, or tails?" He asked once more, a sudden pressure rising in my stomach. "T-tails..." I muttered quietly, the uneasy feeling surfacing in my spine. The coin flew and plummeted back to earth onto Kisuke's hand when he stared grimly at the coin. "Heads." Everything stopped, the Young Master rising from his seat quickly. An ear piercing snarl erupted from the front door, the music, clatter of China, muses coming to a halt. The women and few men turned their attention to the stained glass, wood framed safety, feeling anxious. Could it be?

The glass shattered loudly, a few screams burst from the unsuspecting 'noblewomen' as countless, hideous and lanky figures monkeyed their way into the restaurant. Another crack of thunder that called it self as screams shuddered through the corridors of the building. Doctor Kurosaki escorted the Young Misses as well as Lady Inoue, looking over his broad shoulder every second. The black-coated demons attacked a few of the unprotected women, clawing away their dresses as they gnawed on their flesh. How disgusting.

Kisuke's cane shifted into its true form, stabbing the devouring bodies brutally. The Young Master, being the 'gentleman' he was, helped the women and a few children. I looked around in fright, wondering in the back of my head how Kisuke had predicted this attack and how he was so ready. The circular sheath of Benihime rolled to my feet as I looked up at Kisuke who winked. I grinned, taking the hollow, yet heavy sheath into my hands. The Young Master had been pushed into a closet by many cloaked beast, giving me the opportunity to use my swordsmanship in secrecy. I slashed the Hollow in the back of the neck, watching it fall to the ground with blood squirting from its lips.

With one foot planted on the ground, Benihime pierced the skull of a Hollow, Kisuke kicked off of it. What a merciless man. And to think, that the first day I had met him, I had thought he was the sweetest man in the world. I suppose not anymore. As I watched Kisuke pitilessly knock away a Hollow's head, a pair of awkward and bony hands scraping the skin on my neck. I bit back a scream, Benihime's sheath falling to the ground. Just as the nails of the foul beast was going to pierce my fragile skin, it cried out in distress, the lanky body falling to the ground.

"My, my, Miss Rukia," A familiar voice chuckled, rough fingers touching the scratches on my neck. I whirled around, seeing Toshiro stand with his hand in his pocket, Hyourinmaru propped on his shoulder. "What a pleasure to see Lady Kuchiki in such a fine restaurant on such a pleasant night." Curse him and his way with words! Toshiro smirked at my sudden uneasiness, calloused fingers reaching out to touch the drying blood on my neck. I cringed at his touch, the blood rushing quickly to my face. I was beginning to have mixed feelings for Toshiro.

A sudden cry outburst behind us, a bloody Hollow running towards Toshiro's back. "Look out!" I cried, but without turning around, Toshiro had hacked away one of its legs. What a talented boy. "No need, to worry Miss Rukia, I have everything under _control._" There was a loud snort of amusement, the Young Master coming from the back. "'Under control', you say? What can a mere child do to keep things 'under control'?" I swallowed hard, getting ready for the metaphoric battle to begin. "'Boy?' How rude." Toshiro said, turning away with his arms crossed. "It is not rude if I am complimenting a child. It is the gentlemanly thing to do. Now, move aside so I can finish things as the _man._"

Toshiro laughed sarcastically, turning to face the Young Master with narrowed eyes. "'Man'? More lies. I am more of a man than you are." The Young Master turned his head to the side, the usual scowling appearing. "How can you be a man when you are no where near the height requirements?" Toshiro rolled his eyes, turning to the side once more. "A real man is distinguished amongst others by talent, such as my swordsmanship, unlike yours." He said nonchalantly, the boiling fury glowing brightly. "What an arrogant boy you are." The Young Master said, leaning forward with his hands in his pockets. "I am only arrogant to those who return the favor." The Young Master howled with laughter that dripped sarcasm. "Clever as well. Who taught you? The wolves? How about you return home... in the forest where you belong."

Kisuke stepped in between them, an anxious look on his face. "Master Kurosaki, Toshiro, must we be fighting the Hol— er... foul beasts juxtaposed to each other?" He said nervously, running his fingertips along the wooden rims of Benihime. Both Toshiro and the Young Master turned to shoot him a dirty glare, Kisuke shrinking back cowardly. "What a man, you are, Kurosaki. Having people work beneath you. A true man works by himself." The Young Master gaped, narrowing his eyes. "That is quite true, but however, when you are a _man _with _money _anything is granted." The Young Master retorted, emphasizing the 'man' and 'money'.

"A real man does not need money nor does he need people working beneath him!" Toshiro exclaimed, crossing his arms. "You only speak that way because you have never had _money _nor _power._" Toshiro gasped, scowling as he narrowed his icy eyes once more. "Will you two stop acting like children?" I yelled impatiently, throwing my arms up into the air. This was ridiculous. How immature can two get? The Young Master scoffed, hitting me in the head. It is funny how one can get quite accustomed to habits so quickly. "How many times must I say? Insolence is intolerable, you troll." I gaped, narrowing my violet eyes. Just as I was going to counter, a warm arm wrapped my shoulders. "How dare you talk that way to Lady Kuchiki? She who ranks higher than you should be respected! Not only that, but she is a woman! And you call yourself a man! Humor me!" Toshiro said, hugging my shoulders slightly. Where had Lady Kuchiki come from?

The Young Master rolled his eyes ever so slightly, crossing his arms as he turned away. "To end this! I propose we see how old the two gentlemen are!" Kisuke exclaimed in the silence from underneath a table. Why was he underneath the table in the first place? Both the Young Master and Toshiro agreed quickly, Kisuke climbing onto one of the damaged tables. It is a shame that we are discussing ages instead of helping the injured people. "Well... I have worked for Master Kurosaki when he was still a child, and have helped Princess bake a cake for his birthday which is the fifteenth of July. I have also known Toshiro since he was... well, actually, born. He was born on the twentieth of December. I do believe Toshiro shall be turning eighteen in less than three weeks, thus, giving him the true title of a 'man.'" Kisuke smiled pleasantly, obviously pleased with himself that he had ended this petty feud.

Snorting, Toshiro turned to sneer at the Young Master. "It was a pleasure seeing you once more, Sir Kurosaki, but I do believe it is my time to depart." Toshiro said in a mannerly tone, sheathing his sword as the Young Master turned away. "Miss Rukia, I shall be seeing you soon?" I swallowed hard as he smirked, turning away without an answer. Kisuke grinned cheekily, jumping from the table. "Well, now that was settle. How about we get home? I suppose the Doctor does not want to be liable, is that not so, Master Kurosaki?" Kisuke asked, skipping merrily out of the damaged restaurant. I looked around, seeing the Young Master staring out the window. "Are you that disappointed?" I asked, walking towards him. He did not respond nor turn around, only breathing heavily. "No. Just... come now. Let us get home. Have a real dinner."

We walked out into the moon light, seeing that all of the injured civilians were being tended by Doctor Kurosaki. Uryuu had been helping as well, Sado escorting few of the tended women to their carriages. Lady Inoue had accompanied Young Miss Yuzu and Karin, Kisuke entering their carriage with a bright smile. We stayed for an hour more, only leaving to come home at nearly nine o' clock.

* * *

The next morning was dreadful. I had caught whatever Yoruichi had caught. As I sluggishly fumbled out of my sheets and covers, I glared at the hideous figure in the looking glass. Coughing violently, I entered the Young Master's bedroom, only to see him cringe at my condition. "Bloody Hell, woman, what has happened?" I scowled and narrowed my eyes, taking the glass of water he handed me. "A cold _cough _you blasted _cough _idiot." I managed to say as he grimaced. Rolling his eyes, the Young Master wiggled out of bed, he said, "Take the day off. You are in no condition to work. I do not want you giving whatever you have to either of my sisters nor Kon or myself. Get plenty of rest." With that, I had been left with a day to waste. Had I seen a hint of sympathy in his eyes?

I thanked him as I stepped out into the halls, seeing that the windows had been dusted with snow. Nearly tripping over my feet, _twice, _I had made it to the kitchen where Yoruichi was lively and cooking. She grinned at I, only to grimace. "Miss Rukia, you look... rather well?" She managed to say as I sat atop the stool, Kisuke emerging from their bedroom. Both Yoruichi and I cringed at the sight; messing wheat-colored hair, dull grey eyes, and a smug set of lips put the wrong way. "Not you too, Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked worriedly, handing the both of us a glass of milk. "What do you ever mean?" Kisuke remarked sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Yoruichi scoffed, turning away to face the stove.

"I suppose we postpone my training?" I thought aloud, both Yoruichi and Kisuke turning to gaze at I. "It seems like." Kisuke answered, laying his head onto the table. I sighed happily, my eyes temporarily fogged by the steam that came from the plate of hot food that appeared in front of me. A few of the butlers entered quickly and left, the three of us eating in silence. The sun was bright in the early winter day, almost a bit too _bright. _I believe it was the sickness. Curse winter and it's ability to render I vulnerable to floating germs in the air. Mister Yoruichi crawled through the windowsill, paws soaked with half melted snow. She meowed loudly, catching all of our attentions as Kisuke glared. "Mister Yoruichi. Bad table manners. Shoo, shoo." Kisuke said hoarsely, picking the cat up to put her in the back room where I believe Maneko had been.

Just as I finished my breakfast, a loud noise had rattled the China plates as well as our bodies. "Rukia!" Oh bloody Hell. I dropped the plate in the large dish and ran as fast as my sickly body could. Nearly running into many of the other butlers, I made it to where the Young Master's door was closed. He boomed once more as I opened the door, his face red from lack of oxygen. My chest heaved from fatigue, as well as my languid state, something behind his back. Blasted Hell. Was that... was that Sode no Shirayuki? I swallowed hard, violet eyes widening.

I shifted uncomfortably, staring at the unknown item in his hands. Kon scurried from behind the bedroom door, clawing at the Young Master's pants legs. The unknown object fluctuated in his hands, my face boiling with anxiety. I breathed through my mouth because I was so frightened, and that my nostrils had been filled with snot. I had not blinked, afraid that if I did, I would be killed in a matter of seconds. They were becoming annoyingly dry. The silence grew while the Young Master's amber eyes narrowed accusingly. Sweet mother of God, I do believe it _is _my sword! I was about ready to kill the silence that mocked I. The hairs on the back of my neck rose, my back becoming hot with anticipation, the palms of my hands growing sweaty. Is the bloody fool trying to kill me with this bloody silence? The Young Master's fingers shifted once more, only adding more uneasiness to my heaping pile. The silence grew longer and more awkward, if it hadn't been possible. It was as though time had stopped, only the both of us being able to breath.

"Rukia. What. Is. The. Meaning. Of. This?"

* * *

**AN: **OH CLIFFHANGER! :D lol sorry for such the long delay, i had a math test, like seven hundred poems to write... all in all, i was busy. =A= i meant to finish this yesterday, but i guess time flies when you're watching bleach. LOL. REVIEW :]


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **so you guys, the reason i've been gone so long is well... hmph... my grandpa died, a little while ago (like in november), and it's been hard for me to write, and these past two months have been very overwhelming and a few of my friends have been stressing me out with a BITCH load of drama, so yeah. But, i'm alright, feeling great about myself. Please don't say you're sorry about my loss and shit like that, I know it's sad but I don't want to be reminded of it, my grandfather's dying wishes were to have his family be happy and not to cry over his death. He's watching all of us from God's clouds up in heaven (: enjoy please! And REVIEW! 3

* * *

My heart had made its way into my throat, greeting my voice that coward in the bowels of my esophagus. It was such an odd place for my heart to be. My breaths had become inconsistent as the silence held up. I was about to burst when his amber eyes narrowed considerably. He sucked in a breath loudly before exhaling, a look of disgust rising to his face. "This is horrible. A disgrace. I cannot believe you had such a talent. Horrendous." The Young Master said as I almost broke into tears. A white paper whipped out in front of my face, a gorgeous array of rabbits skidded on the white side. I gaped at the astounding work, remembering only briefly that I had been doodling in the Young Master's study awaiting dinner a few nights ago. My body was boiled in anger as he continued on about the hideousness of my piece of art.  
"_Hideous_?" I asked in annoyance, eyebrows twitching. The Young Master scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Why yes, it is a terrible piece of art. No one would _possibly _call _this _art." How rude can one get? I am starting to hate this man. He is rude beyond belief, ignorant, ill-mannered, arrogant, two-faced—  
"Rukia! Are you listening?" I snapped out of my seething anger to look at the Young Master's amber eyes in front of mine. I staggered backwards slightly, taken off by his face so close to mine. I had just remembered those terrifying dreams that attack me in my sleep, only to notice that they hadn't stopped by in quite some time. Blasted Hell, they are sure to come now. I sighed tiredly, not wanting to fight with him. Surprisingly, the Young Master took this as I snatched my beautiful drawings from his fingertips. "_I _think they are cute..." I muttered, leaving the room in search of Kisuke and Yoruichi. I am sure that they will respect my art.  
I trudged down the hallways, seeing nobody beside or in front of I, which was odd. The kitchen was unusually silent, the windows slightly foggy. I blinked back confusion, pushing the door as I shook my head. A pot was bubbling in the corner, the room quite hazy. Yoruichi and Kisuke nowhere in sight. How odd. Things seemed in order, as well as the uneasy quietness. I must have mentioned that more than once now, haven't I? I shrugged the thought away, crawling onto the high stool. "Kisuke? Yoruichi?" I called, seeing a fragment of pink scratched into my eyelids that took my person off guard, plummeting to the ground near silently. I rubbed my painless head, seeing Yachiru grinning atop the counter. I furrowed my brow, Yoruichi and Kisuke never mention Yachiru stopping by. I had always thought that Kenpachi and Yachiru were inseparable, so why was the small girl here on her own? Other than why, _how _in the name of God did she get here? Where was Yoruichi and Kisuke anyways? I was beginning to panic. Yoruichi and Kisuke never went anywhere, since I had came along not too long ago, without notice.  
Yachiru had disappeared from in front of my face to the bubbling stove. I stood up and dusted my bum, wandering over to the pink-haired girl. She stood over the pot that she stirred with Yoruichi's best, large wooden spoon. I hope Yachiru knows what she is doing. I peered over the pot to see a hideous array of... well I am actually not quite sure what it is. I cringed at the smell and steam that attacked my face.

"Y-Yachiru? May I ask what this atrocious... soup is?" I found it quite humorous to be talking so politely and mannerly to a small child. I sighed, awaiting a reply. She was silent, her lips curled in a Cheshire grin. It was quite chilling. I shuddered, stepping back for no apparent reason. There was a chilling feeling that arose in the kitchen, my feet taking my body backwards. I felt uneasy all of a sudden, Yachiru's pink hair sprouting ears. I gasped, falling to my bum once more.  
What is going on? I was actually beginning to panic now, seeing a tail grow from Yachiru's bum. I squeaked nervously, running backwards out the door. What had happened? I peered into the kitchen once more, Yachiru nowhere to be found, but a pink cat in her place. My violet eyes grew wider, my feet staggering backwards. I ran down the hallways, screaming the only name that came to mind: "Master Kurosaki!" The only other name that I would have called was Brother's or Renji's, but knowing that they were not here made the pit of my stomach curl.  
It was strange how silent things had gotten since I screamed his name. Things stopped, the air began to froth, colors distorting. A shiver scurried down my back, crawling up to my lips, sinking into my stomach and let through my breath. What was going on? The air shattered as though it was glass, falling to the ground like mercury pebbles. I had always had a fear of mercury. Trembling backwards, the pebbles began to form into a face on the floor that looked oddly familiar. I grimaced at the sinister laugh erupted from the beads. My spine was tapped upon by the ripples of air that were so visible, furry fox ears growing from the carpet.  
_" Ya aren't afraid o' me, are ya, Miss Rukia?" _Called a familiar voice as the beads of mercury assembled themselves into the shape of Gin. A bushy silver tail from his backside swayed from his backside, eyes slanted inwards as they had always been. "Dos'd off thar, hav'n'cha, Miss Rukia? I see that ya have been pretty tired, but fallin' asleep on da job ain't so good; ya gon' be fired." Why in bloody Hell was Gin speaking rhymes? First of all, he had grown ears and a tail like Yachiru— though, she had turned into a cat. Did this mean that Gin would turn into a fox? I shivered, not only because of my cold, but because Gin had taken a few steps closer. "Miss Rukia, there ain't a need ta be afraid; I only came ta yer aid." His rhymes are atrocious. Gin was and still is my mentor, but I do not have an ear for his rhymes. And his accent.  
"And why must I need your 'aid' here, Gin?" He chuckled and rocked on the balls of his feet. His finger was outstretched, arm following behind it. "From dat, Miss Rukia." I turn to see what he is pointing at, only to see the Young Master. Well, not quite the Young Master, but... actually, I am not quite sure what _it _is. "Com'na, Miss Rukia. We betta get goin' b'fore he catches us." Gin said, his mischievous grin glimmering strongly. He took a hold of my sweater, dragging my body on as I glanced at what seemed to be the Young Master. He had a bright orange mane, as well as long canine fangs that protruded from his pink lips. Did he and Kon have a baby? I snickered at the thought, realizing that Gin and I had not been running.  
"Gin? Why are we not running? Would he not catch up with us?" Gin turned to grin at me, tugging along at my sleeve. "We would, but ya fell asleep so we ain't got no'in ta worry 'bout." Asleep? What is this crazy man speaking of? The Young Master walked behind us slowly, stalking the both of us as he sneered. "Gin. I am quite sure he is going to rip our faces off." Gin chuckled, shaking his head as though I had said something impulsive. "He ain't gon' rip yer face off! 'Less ya wake up, he ain't gon' rip yer face off!" He exclaimed, the Young Master's footsteps echoing ours. What is this man talking about? I am not asleep!  
"No need to fear! Toshiro is here!" Not another set of rhymes. As I glanced around the stained glass hallway, I had noticed somebody standing in the large windowsill. Please, dear Lord, that could _not _be who I think it may be. The mysterious figure donned a silver cape and a reptilian tail. Oh no. As the light cascaded around the figure, it appeared to be Toshiro with a sword strapped to his side. Good God. What is wrong with this world? Just as Toshiro jumped from the stained glass, the Young Master roared, clawing at Gin and I. Dodging the blow swiftly, Gin left I to be clawed away at. Surprisingly, there was no pain.

The claws stopped as I heard a scream of terror, and a large slash of the flesh. I opened my eyes to see that Toshiro had _slain _the Young Master, my voice hitching into my throat as I noticed the blood smeared across the floor.  
Oh no! I screamed in terror, not because of the death of my employer, but because Toshiro had pointed his sword towards I. "Dear Miss Rukia. If you do not awake, I believe I must be the one to take... your life that is." What in Heaven's name are these people speaking of? I began to crawl backwards as Toshiro followed in my steps, Gin seeming to protect I. Suddenly, a heap of snow fell upon my body as I awoke in shock.

* * *

"Oh Dear Heavens! Miss Rukia!" I heard somebody yell, the cool breeze and white scenery making my eyes ache. I saw Kisuke standing over I as well as Uryuu. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Mister Urahara. I knew we should have not let you carry Miss Kuchiki." I was helped up, dusted off and glanced around. "Where are we, may I ask?" I muttered to the two men beside I. Kisuke grinned as Uryuu pushed his glasses up. "We are in the middle of nowhere. Ever since that incident at the restaurant, we had never made it home." Uryuu explained as I furrowed my brow. So that means that I returning home, getting yelled at by the Young Master, being chased by a Kon-Young Master baby, and 'dying' was all a dream?  
Glancing around once more, I noticed that we had indeed ended up nowhere. I sighed loudly, seeing my breath as we heard light footsteps behind us. I turned to see the Young Master, his cheeks slightly charred from the icy foreground. I staggered backwards, slightly taken off by my dreams. He was staring at the ground, the thought coming to my mind as I blurted it out loud.  
"It isn't good to stare at the ground." His amber eyes met mine as they twisted quizzically. He raised an abnormally orange eyebrow, waiting as I would go on. "Staring at the ground while you walk means you will have no future." The Young Master's eyebrows squished together as he huffed, walking along. I glanced at Kisuke who shrugged his shoulders. I sighed, knowing that Yoruichi was lucky to stay home.  
We later found out that she had nearly killed herself closing an open window in the kitchen.  
The winds were dry and cold, yelling obscene breaths as we trudged through the thickening snow. It was dark and bright at the same time, the snow blasting into our faces. The cold turned our ears raw, and cold. So cold that they feel as though they had gone through the kiln. Kisuke, Uryuu and I had been the last walking along with the group.  
Every minute, Kisuke would turn and glance behind his back into the dark abyss. That was when I had decided to lag behind him to see what he is seeing. There was nothing. My mind, stressed and icy, still function as I looked at the ground while we walker every now and then. I noticed that the footsteps we left were packed more into the snow.  
There was nobody behind I, when I was beginning to think somebody was following us. I rushed to Kisuke's side once again, standing on the tips of my toes to face him. "Kisuke, I do believe somebody is follow-"  
"Hush, Young Miss, no need to worry," Kisuke interrupted as the snow became thicker. This cane dripped with water that froze over as we walked. "It is no one. Do not worry to much." I nodded, gripping the coat around my frozen body as we continued walking. Suddenly, a heavy coat fell from the sky, startling both Kisuke and I. Lifting the heavy, grey trench coat, a piece of paper fell from the pocket inside. _Keep warm, Miss Rukia... _It was written in messy calligraphy, my mind scrambling.  
Kisuke grinned to himself, his green hat masking his grey eyes. I glared, knowing he knew something I had not. Fumbling, I managed to put the coat on, feeling its old warmth wrap around my body. Examining the coat, I found it had many useless trinkets, as well as pieces of candy and stray pieces of leather.  
The smell that came from the coat was of shoe-shiner, and very old leather. I could have guessed where this coat had come from. I glanced at the sky once more, seeing only the tall buildings by the roads. The small streetlamps illuminated the streets with an iota of a chance seeing through the thick snow. For a fragment of a moment, I saw a shadow running atop the building we just passed. I rolled my eyes, my feet growing heavy and cold. As I thought the walk could have gotten any longer, we had to climb up the large mountain. I groaned loudly, feeling my legs grow more and more weary.  
Just as we thought we were going to die of frostbite, when a carriage monotonously strolled beside all of us. The Young Master and Doctor Kurosaki both glanced upon it's gold ridges and the large insignia that was... _K _for...  
Kuchiki! I gaped, my face growing red. Thank goodness Yoruichi was not here or Brother would die of fright. The door opened, Hisana, Renji, and Brother all leaning outward to glance at the Kurosaki household. Renji stiffened as his eyes guided themselves towards I. Hisana only smiled, waving gently as she coughed. Hisana had always been sickly. Brother looked rather frustrated, his gaze lingering towards Kisuke who grinned.  
I swallowed hard, seeing Renji wave towards I. Brother glared at him as he lips curled inward, his eyes darting away. Hisana, on the other hand could not be told to stop what she is doing. "Dearest Rukia, is that you? Oh my, oh my, why is my only sister out in the snow?" Hisana said frantically, hitting and staring at Brother who had seemed to care less. Hisana hit him once more, this time in the chest, and he let out a soft 'oof' before sighing loudly. "I do not believe that all of them can fit inside our cart."  
It was ten minutes later where I had found myself sitting in between the Young Master's underarm, his father's backside, and Kisuke's legs atop of mine. We had managed to fit every single one of us inside, and I was beginning to feel wet from all of the snow we trudged through. It was quite a bother. Brother had kept staring at I, as well as the Young Master. Doctor Kurosaki seemed as though he had knew who picked us up, so I had not worried much about him. All I had wanted to do was get home and have some nice soup or rather a warm bath.  
The ride was long and tortuous, and the silence had only made it worst. We all stared at each other and watched as the snow drifted past the Kuchiki carriage. I felt the people sitting atop of I grow heavier as we ascended the large mountain-hill, (as Kisuke referred to it as), and felt as though I was being crushed. We all sat for a long and agonizing twenty minutes before we came to a stop. The carriage squeaked to a stop, wheels urging to give out at any minute. It was a surprise that we had all fit.  
Crawling out of the hellhole, I was already regretting the warmth. Master Kurosaki had invited Brother, Hisana and Renji into the Kurosaki manor for dinner, as a payment of the torture. I wanted to object, but he was my employer and objecting an employer...  
I trudged into the large house where I call home, at least for now. I was hoping Brother would take I home by now, but I do want to continue my swordsmanship. The snow was thick and the wind tickled my nose dry. As we entered the home, woman after man after woman, we heard loud yelling. A few crashes ran after the yelling, and the sounds of glass shattering. The first to run to the sound was Kisuke, who had presumed it was from the kitchen. I ran after, with the Young Master following.  
The door was closed, and two silhouettes seemed to be arguing, but from further staring and listening, they were chasing something. "Get back here!" One voice, I assume to be Yoruichi, yelled a smack of the broom braking hay that flew to the closed glass doors. Kisuke, reluctantly, opened the door, the three of us peered into see Yoruichi and... Toshiro! The two were chasing each other around the kitchen, which, odd enough, was spotless. Is it odd that I always find Toshiro? I think not. I enjoy his company, most of the time.  
A small, fury, disgusting creature came from under the counter causing my lips to let out a scream, the two figures turning to stare. My face immediately changed to a red, hands clasped over my lips. That was not what I expected. Toshiro's eyes smirked, his lips quirking at the sides. I frowned. I wanted to hit him.  
The large rat scurried beneath Yoruichi's feet, and as she glared at it with the broom in hand when a large basket was placed over the rat as it ran away from the dark skinned woman. Kisuke grinned, donning his hat at his lover, eyes sparkling. "Milady, Sir Knight has come to save the day." Kisuke bowed.  
Yoruichi rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. It had been a long day and I decided to reside for the night. The walk was longer than I had expected, and it seemed like the snow hadn't stopped. Oh what a pain this will be for my training. Poor Miss Yuzu's flowers as well. What a shame.  
The opened my door and settled in, taking off my coat and kicking my shoes off. What a long day. All the walking and such. I sighed loudly and sat down onto my bed, rubbing the covers in between my fingers. An odd dream I had earlier today. I wonder if it will have any relevance to the rest of my life. Oh well. I laid down for a moment and stared at the ceiling, wondering if the other swordsman would accept I.  
It hadn't occurred to me lately that I was possibly the youngest member, aside from Yachiru who does not know anything about swords. Well, actually, what do I know. Maybe Yachiru did know a thing or two about swords. The keyword being, 'a'. Sitting back up once more, I rubbed my face, feeling that the sleep was sinking into my skin.  
Changing into my night gown quickly, I came to conclusion of practicing my routines with Sode no Shirayuki. The Young Master was probably asleep by now, as for the others. To the dresser I went and unhinged Sode no Shirayuki from its resting place. Pulling the sheath from the silver blade, shining with an effervescent beauty. The glimmer in the light echoed the moonlight that came through the window, and there was a faint smell of ice and snow. If the two things had a smell.  
I swung the sword a few times, realizing that the longer I stay away from practicing my strikes, my arm became sore. I stared at my sword for a moment, taking in what I had given my life too. _Swordsmanship. _If my elementary friends had heard of this, they would think of it as childish, rather impulsive, and hard to achieve. Yes, it was true, that in my youth, I was still dreaming of becoming a swordsman as Brother was beginning his training. I sighed loudly, unaware of the creeping footsteps approaching my room from behind the door that lead into the Young Master's room.

Who was I? What was I giving up for this lifestyle? The 'high-class' luxury, the extravagant and intricate clothing, the finest of foods anyone could imagine; all for a law that I must break. The law of women not being able to wield swords. The more I thought about, the more absurd and sexist it was. Why does it matter if I, a woman, wield a sword? Does it make any difference? A woman wielding a sword could be just as strong as a man wielding a sword! These abiding 'laws' the old men indigenous to some far away land that is not where I reside. And those men believe that everything is equal for all kinds of people, blasphemy! Oh, the thickheaded minds of those foolish men. If anyone would retaliate to their precious 'laws', it would be I. Dueling to a sword match as well, I would most likely win the battle. The old lawmen could _never _defeat a swordsman as I. Deeming myself more canny than majority of swordsmen in this whole country, I could take them on. What trouble could it be? I could be the woman with a story; Kuchiki-

"Rukia? I want you to polish my sword-" A voice called and paused as the door swung open. I turned around with Sode no Shirayuki still grasped tightly in my hands, my heart beating faster than the fastest horse running against the field. His orange hair faced me, his calloused fingers around the dark hilt of his sword. When his auburn met mine, I felt my heart stop. My breathing was swept away by the crisp air of the window opening with the silence. The fireplace in his eyes were lit and he scowled, Sode no Shirayuki gaining weight by the second. I could tell his mind was trying to comprehend all of this in the single moment, whilst his breathing was erratic. Squared shoulders, sheathing his sword, I took a defiant stand, the tip of my own sword scratching the polyester flooring. I swallowed my fear and breathed pride, preparing myself for what he was going to say about my sword. Was he surprised? Would he be angered? Oh holy Hell, of course he would be angered! I silently scolded myself for being so ignorant and watched his movements. The Young Master's forefinger on his left hand twitched, his face curling into a twisted frown. He was not happy with me it had seemed.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Young Master asked with a serious and low tone, melting my heart of gold to a puddle of bronze. I could not speak, and I could not move. For a peculiar reason, I was more frightened than him than I was Brother. And I had thought that Brother was the thin line between Heaven and Hell. He took a step forward as I took a step back, the sound of metal scraping cloth the only sound that skimmed the air.

"Do you know the consequences of this?" The Young Master said icily, his eyes piercing my soul. I swallowed hard, hoping what came next would not be as bad as I thought it would be.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** heyy you guys, I am out of school. Finally. So I don't really have much to say so just read on (: oh and i'm so sorry about the formatting for the last chapter, I do not know what happened. Mmkay, all done; let's get this party started.

* * *

"Do you?" He growled angrily once more, my eyes becoming shallow. Why, _why _did this have to happen? First Brother, and now him. "Y-yes... I do, but-" He had cut my sentence short. "But what? I had thought of you as an idiot, but not this big of an idiot!" The Young Master yelled, his knuckles becoming ice as he squeezed the hilt of his sword. Taking another step forward, I felt myself grow cold and root into the ground. I could not move. I could not speak. I could not even _breathe. _What was wrong with this? Why was it so bad I could not wield a sword? Was it that bad a woman becoming a swordsman? Why does it matter?

Damn this world and it's complicated dealings. Unfair. This world was _unfair. _The more I thought about it, the more his footsteps quieted, until he was a mere foot away from I. My breathing, as I felt in my chest, was ragged and hoarse; my eyes swelling up with tears. There was a silence, an eerie silence may I add, that engulfed the room. It screamed and kicked and cried blatantly at the invisible force bringing it into the light of the room. A cloud was hung over our heads, with little bloody fingers trying to grab hold of something. _My dignity. _It wanted to devour whatever was left of my _dignity. _I am a woman. The one thing more valuable than any gold in the world to a woman was her dignity.. And I threw it all away. For swordsmanship. What was wrong with me?

"You are wrong," I muttered, head turning to the side as I stared at the ground with a glare. I listened as he bent over to be face to face with I. "What did you say?" He growled, his satin tie falling to the ground. It seemed my voice had grown a soul of its own. This was not going to end well.

"I said, 'you are wrong,'" I answered, this time a little louder. Our eyes met; his a fiery hell that contradicted the icy plains of mine. The Young Master scoffed, glaring into my eyes. "'Wrong' about what?" He insisted near silently. Wrong about everything. The world, your wealth, your _life. _Everything about you is wrong. Oh how I wanted to say these things to him, but if Brother knew I had contradicted the heir of the Kurosaki's, I do believe my head would be on his mantel.

"You're wrong. How you think, and what you believe. It is all wrong." That had only seemed to fuel the fire in his eyes. "What is it that I think, that is wrong?" the Young Master asked furtively. He must be an idiot. I rolled my eyes, taking a small step backwards.

"You must be bloody naïve! How can you over look the fact that women are no different then men? I see, that women bare children and such, but that does not mean we cannot become swordsman's just as yourself. I do not, and will never, understand the incompetence of you 'men'. What had ever happened to equal rights for all? I do believe, without women, you men would have never learned of swordsmanship and would have never discriminated against the ones that bare you imbeciles! Why is it that a small wish from a young woman as myself, became such a large ordeal?"

The Young Master only stared, eyes wide and set ablaze. I set a defiance stance and glazed over a hard look on my faces; the once beads of tears frozen. I believe this is an achievement. Leaving the arrogant and sharp-witted Kurosaki Ichigo speechless. The world is coming to an end. The room was ice cold, silence screaming in our ears. Hatred could be seen miles away, its foul breath permeating through the room like no one's business. Any idiot could see; the Young Master was hating I, since he had been defied and I was right. Or so I thought that I was right.

"I believe _you _overlooked the fact of _our society_. You talk to I as though I created these rules. I only live by them. I am a high-class citizen; any kind of defiance to the 'law of the land' would cost my family and I our lives. You lived a higher-class life as a Kuchiki, and you believe this is the way to think? I have nothing against women, and I am very aware that I had come from a woman," He argued with his words laced with ennui. It seemed as though this battle of words was beginning to bore him.

My fingers curled around the hilt of my sword a little tighter than before, teeth gritting as well. "Then why do you make such a bloody fuss about I being a swordsman?" I yelled. This was ridiculous; if this _blasted fool _knew of all the things I had mentioned, then why was it such a problem I was wielding a sword?

The Young Master rolled his amber eyes and shifted his weight. "If the bloody men who run this bloody country find out that I 'influenced' my maid, my father's whole business will come tumbling down," He stated as a matter-of-fact.

"That makes no bloody sense!"

"Oh yes it does; you are just an idiot that has no comprehension. My father is a swordsman, I am a swordsman, my _blacksmith _is a swordsman, for Heaven's sake, even _Kisuke _is a swordsman!"

Things were silent for a moment as I thought about it. He was still wrong.

"We do not have to tell the _world _of my gift! We can–"

"'Gift'? How can you speak of a 'gift' when you seem as though you have no knowledge of wielding a sword?" He was becoming irritating.

"How do you know? I could be a better swordsman than _you _are!" The Young Master's face contorted in anger, eyebrows raising. "_You _honestly believe that you are a better swordsman than I?" He snarled with teeth bared like an angered animal. No, I hadn't thought I was the better swordsman; I just wanted to show you that I can wield a sword.

"I don't 'believe', I _know _I am the better swordsman." I replied cockily, picking up Sode no Shirayuki with both hands as the Young Master unsheathed his sword. He did not seem very amused. "I must warn you, that I am an excellent swordsman and have been one since I picked a sword up." He stated as though I was supposed to know that. I stared at his sword, taking in every detail as the name rang in my head like a broken record.

From the hilt all down to the point, it was midnight black with some kind of reddish glow. Rather ominous and threatening. Just like its owner. What a surprise. He stood there like he was waiting for something; oh that was right, we were suppose to spar. I was beginning to regret saying the things I had said. I swallowed whatever was left of my pride with a spoonful of honey and a glass of water on the side as I took a stance Toshiro had taught I.

With a rather impressed look, the Young Master himself took a stance; one I had not seen before. I was beginning to regret challenging him to spar. I swallowed once more, watching as he eyed I carefully. It seemed as though time had stopped and it left the Young Master and I staring at each other, until I lunged forward and _tried _to strike. I could have sworn I saw a smirk set on his lips as my heavy sword fell to the ground.

My shoulders heaved as I tried to pick it back up but the point had found a home in the deep carpet. This was embarrassing. With a strong pull, Sode no Shirayuki came free. The Young Master had been watching this whole time with on hand strongly on the hilt of his sword. I grumbled in my own growing anger as I threw myself and my sword at him once more. This was degrading. He dodged the strike swiftly, my eyes watching his movements closely. _Patience, persistence, possibilities, and perfection... _The four lessons played over in my head as I evaded his strike. Things stopped for a moment as my chest heaved; Sode no Shirayuki was becoming rather heavy.

I lifted my sword once more and lunged at him, concentrating on his footing. Just as one foot lifted from the ground, I kicked the other that held him up watching as he fell to the ground. There was surprise deep in his amber eyes as his body made contact with the floor but it disappeared and made its way into my eyes as he gracefully picked himself up. I have to remind myself later to ask Kisuke how to do such a thing.

The Young Master twisted his wrist as he attempted to slash me but I blocked his attack with my own sword. This was very tiring. Sparks flew as I pulled Sode no Shirayuki from Zangetsu's grasp, the point of my sword making it across the soft skin of the Young Master's cheek. Things stopped once again as we stared at each other. Did... Did I just _cut _him? My hair stuck to my face as my cheeks were set aflame. I observed closely, the dark blood contrasted his pale skin as it ran down the side of his face like a raindrop on a leaf. His fingers touched the gooey mess and he only stared at what was left on his fingers.

That eerie feeling made its way back into the room as the grip on the hilt began to loosen for I. There was a mix of emotions in his eyes and a little bit on his face. A dab of anger, a pinch of wonder, and a spoonful of amazement. It all added up to surprise. I was surprised myself; I didn't know I could actually cut him. His eyes hardened as Zangetsu fell to the floor. The Young Master took small steps towards I as something popped into my head.

"_A teacher is one who shows the dynamics of swordsmanship; a flare that is handed down, so to speak. A teacher can only teach one person for if a teacher has taught yet another prior to your learning, things will not be one of the kind... 'An ideal teacher', you ask? Well, I suppose they would need to be patient with you, caring as swordsmanship is quite painful, a somewhat expert swordsman, very intelligent, and a person who understands the way of the sword... "_

I had forgotten about that. I need a teacher. Someone who cared. Someone who was intelligent. An expert swordsman. I needed somebody who could teach me their flares. But who would want to teach a _woman_? This would be hard.

The Young Master had his signature scowl on his face as he glared, my mind blanking as he stood in front of I. There were many people I could find... but what would they do if they knew I could wield a sword? I do believe I have no other choice; the others who _know _I am able to wield a sword have already taught and cannot teach no more. I need somebody who has never taught anybody. Was... was he supposed to be my _teacher_? Preposterous! How could _he _of all people be my teacher! He would not even consider it!

"It... it shouldn't be possible that you cut me," the Young Master began as he glowered down upon my small stature. "How is it that you know the basic steps? I do not see how a _woman _could be that _good _of a swordsman. I've seem to underestimated you," Everything he said was laced with venom and felt like a knife cutting into my skin. How dare he speak to a Kuchiki this way! I do not _care _if I stepped down from my position. And he says I am insolent? He must look at himself before he judges anybody else!

My anger bubbled in the cauldron of my mind as I felt my throat tightened and the tears grow in their little ducts. It was silent again. We stared at each other; amber waves against an icy tundra. I was furious, and I believe he was as well. I do not care, however.

"You're a bloody fool! Do you want to know why I cut you? It is because I have the ability to _wield _a sword! You are just too Goddamn _ignorant _to understand that!" I shouted, letting out a little bit of my steam. I was still angry. _He _made me angry. So bloody ignorant. He was arrogant as well. Stubborn.

The Young Master was baffled; taking a step back as his pride doubled over in pain from where I hit it. A new kind of anger was set in his eyes as his mouth twitched. He opened it to say something but nothing came out. There was a dead silence. It mocked the two of us. That was when he decided to speak.

"You are so insolent. How can you be apart of one of the most graceful and prestigious families in the country? It's not that I am '_Goddamn ignorant' _it is just that, women are not allowed to wield swords!" He shouted it with his eyes narrowed, ripping my sword from my grasp. He threw it to the ground as my eyes began to water. The venom in his words is far worst than anything Brother has said to I. Staring blankly at the ground, a single tear fell down my face.

"Insolence is one thing, understanding is another. You have one yet you lack another. How do you live with yourself? I have more knowledge in swordsmanship than you do, and that is a fact. _Your _mind cannot comprehend that I have picked up a sword and have been taught the beginnings of swordsmanship," My mouth closed for a moment, staring at him with blurred eyes. My fingers twitched in anxiety as well as annoyance as I stood there in front of the Young Master whose facial expression spoke loud and proud.

"I still do not understand, why you make such a deal about... about _this. _If you opened your eyes, you would have seen... you would have seen that other women wield swords as well. " I paused, feeling rather morose. So many things were scampering around my throbbing mind. First was the Young Master had found out about my sword. Second was what was going to be of I after tomorrow morning. The last thing was... who was going to be my teacher? There was something in the pit of my stomach that had said that the Young Master was meant to be my teacher, but then again, he had not fully _opened _up to the idea of a _women _wielding a sword. He wasn't very _caring _either, but who knows.

My mind was going through conflicting emotions right now; the Young Master was indeed an 'expert swordsman' and he seemed very knowledgeable. I looked up at the face in front of mine, opening my mouth when something cried in the distance. My spine shivered as the familiar chill entered the room. The Young Master had seemed to feel it as well. It grew quiet until I let out a shriek of surprise when a masked creature jumped into my bedroom, the Young Master leaping to get Zangetsu. Just as his hands grasped the hilt, another foul beast made its way into my bedroom. All thoughts fleeted my mind as I grabbed Sode no Shirayuki, slicing the hollow's head as it tried to grab I. Watching as the Young Master stabbed the Hollow in the heart. Making a noise of disapproval in my throat, he turned to glare. "What?"

"You're doing it wrong!" I yelled, slashing the head off of another. He made a noise of annoyance as he watched me closely. "You have to cut its head off!" I exclaimed, cutting another head off. Blood splattered all over the floor, ruining the plush carpet. The Young Master was approached by a sneering hollow, his sword taking its head. As another came lunging towards him, there was a loud, sharp cry of despair. The Young Master's eyes widened as he burst for the door, my eyes noticing that it was slightly open.

"Yuzu!" That was what I had heard after the Young Master escaped the room, leaving I with the last remaining hollows. Another cry came from further down the hall and as I sliced the head off of a large hollow, I came out of the door seeing the Young Master trying to get at the hollow who was squeezing Miss Yuzu. The same cry I had heard only seconds ago shrieked again, the Young Master was struck against the wall. "Ichigo!"

The Young Master looked at I with a hint of regret. "Karin's bedroom." He said with his words intertwined with remorse. I rolled my eyes and ran to the room down the long narrow hallways. How had a hollow make its way down these hallways? Coming to the room with the Kurosaki insignia, the door was wide open. Jumping into the bedroom, a hollow had its hand around Miss Karin's neck. Upon entering, a flash of white burst before my eyes and the hollow's head rolled to my feet. With a slight grimace, I saw a figure lurking in the shadows. The slightest lambent light from a nearby candle shown against Miss Karin's face, her body held up by the shadow figure. Her body, with her chest heaving slightly, was laid on her bed as the figure disappeared into the snowy landscape of outside. I had a feeling of whom that was, but the thought vanished when a curt screech came from outside the doors. With a sense of foreboding, I bolted out of Miss Karin's bedroom to the hallway where I had last seen the Young Master fend off a large hollow that had been attacking Miss Yuzu.

The Young Master hacked at the hollow's arm that held Miss Yuzu captive, watching it fall to the ground as he severed its head quite brutally. Miss Yuzu's body was daintily laying on the floor as the Young Master advanced to it. She made small, vulnerable noises whilst the Young Master lifted her off of the ground. He barely glanced at I as my body pushrf itself into my bedroom. Everything was a bloody mess– _literally_! The carpet was in raw knots, distorted bodies all over the entire room. Even the mattress was torn up.

While looking over the horrific mess, a small noise caught my attention. My brows made contact as I walked to the corner where the noise had came from, my eyes found a small furry head in the midst of rubbish along the part of the bedroom where the walls met. Another noise rang in my ears as my eyes widened, throwing the scraps of fabrics across the room. It... it... _it _was Tsukareta! Cursing under my breath, I scooped the cat into my arms –he had grown quickly– the sudden despair and bottled up rage disappeared as I gazed into the eyes of my cat. Light footsteps echoed in the mess of my bedroom, a glare tearing itself into my back. I turned around slowly, seeing the Young Master walking away with Miss Yuzu in his arms.

Rolling my eyes, I set Tsukareta down and gathered Sode no Shirayuki, sheathing the bloody blade. The same footsteps came back into the room while my fingers squeezed the hilt of my sword. There was a loud sigh and the room was thick with the smell of a scowl. There was a dead silence before the Young Master spoke, "Well... I suppose you will have to sleep in my bedroom..." My eyes widen as I turned around to face him, my mind forgetting the fact that he was recently furious with me. In the pit of my stomach, butterflies grew and soared throughout the hollow space.

"W-what? Um... what about the _many _guest bedrooms?" I croaked emphasizing the 'many' as his head turning to and fro. "No, no, no. That is too far of a walk. The guest bedrooms are on the other side. I do believe you would _drop dead _before you could make it halfway." He stated as a matter-of-fact. Wisps of air escaped my lips in a sound of annoyance and stress-relief, the Young Master rolled his amber eyes. I cannot believe, that only minutes ago we were at each others' throats; he must be bi-polar or I must be going insane. Both seemed rather logical.

"Do you mean... in your bed? With you?" I continued, his eyebrows rising.

"No I mean I sleep on the floor, yes in the same bed!"

"... Are you sure I cannot sleep anywhere else...?"

"I do not see what the problem is; the bed is big enough for the both of us,"

"Yes, I know that! But... wouldn't that be...,"

"Be what?"

"Be... rather odd?"

"...You are welcomed to walk to the guest bedrooms if you wish," I glanced behind him, seeing the unearthly creepiness the hallways glowed. A shiver ran down my spine as I swallowed loudly. My eyes darted from the Young Master to the dark hallway when I made a face of disgust. "Okay," I acquiesced as he ambled to the closed door that lead to his bedroom. As he opened the door and proceeded into the darkness of his bedroom, I tossed Sode no Shirayuki underneath the ransacked bed and lifted Tsukareta who meowed. Making a face as I went through the darkness, I nodded, "Yes, I agree. He is insane."

As we entered the Young Master's bedroom, Kon was snoring on the messy duvet of the Young Master's bed. Shooing the small lion off of his bed, Tsukareta hopped out of my arms to follow Kon. Rolling my eyes, I sat on the edge of the bed as that obnoxiously intoxicating scent burst into the room. My cheeks grew hot as I looked away. I crawled to the farthest side of the bed to as far away as possible from the Young Master.

With a quick move, he changed quickly as I shirted myself into the plush bedding and buried my face in the twenty pillows. I still cannot believe that the Young Master had blown over this whole _ordeal. _I always wonder what goes on in his mind, especially since he had found out about Sode no Shirayuki. There was something different about him. I was half asleep, unaware of the rustling sheets. Thinking about it more, it was _very _awkward. With that last thought, my eyes closed and I fell asleep to dreamless skies.

* * *

The sunlight coaxed me to awake, my face turning to see a tiredly handsome face. The familiar heat returned to my face as I climbed out of the bed trying not to wake up the Young Master. As quickly as possible, I glanced at the grandfather clock that ticked monotonously in the corner of his bedroom seeing that it was barely six. I left his bedroom and hoped nobody else was awake besides Kisuke and Yoruichi. I needed help... and possibly somebody to fix my bedroom quickly.

The nearer I came to the kitchen, the more thick the steam came. They were awake. Thank goodness. "Kisuke... Kisuke... Kisuke!" I called, rushing through the kitchen doors, my eyes catching him sitting at the table reading the paper. "Ah, top of the mornin', Miss Rukia. Rather _odd _you are up this early." Kisuke teased as Yoruichi stirred a large pot. "Good morning, Rukia." She greeted, turning around slightly.

Kisuke offered me a seat, and as I sat down Kisuke set down the morning paper. "Well now, Miss Rukia, what was it you were yelling about?" He asked, my stomach churning. "About that... something... _bad _happened," With a hint of perplexity, Kisuke sewed his fingers together underneath his chin. "What kind of bad?" I sighed, slouching my back slightly.

"Master Kurosaki... has... found out about my sword," I confessed, Kisuke's face changing emotions as well as Yoruichi turning around. They both had a concerned look on their faces. They knew this was not good. "Oh really now? Oh no... this is not good." Kisuke finally said after a long moment of silence.

"What are we going to do now?"

* * *

**AN: **Sorry it took so long! this was a hard chapter to write. After this chapter, I think they're gonna come along a lot easier now. (: So now, I have two questions for you guys. One: Who do you think saved Karin? :D and also, this question has nothing to do with anything, I've just been wondering. How old do you think I am? Review your answers! I'd love to see them (:


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: **(: Thank you to **Kaoru Kato, Animaddie, falconrukichi, **and **ADVluv4life **for reviewing, and another thanks to **Kaoru Kato **for pointing out my grammatical error. I'M SO SORRY AND I'M JUST TERRIBLE WITH GRAMMAR D; anyways, enjoy~

* * *

"Kisuke, that isn't the right question to ask," Yoruichi began as she stepped away from the pot. "What happened?" She asked, my lips mushing together. They would think I was being an idiot if they found out I had been _training _in my bedroom that was connected to the Young Master's! "Um...," I started, lowering my eyes from theirs.

"Well, it all started when I was training in my bedroom since I had not been training for a little while then the Yo– Master Kurosaki asked me if I could polish his sword then he saw _my _sword and he questioned me about society and such then I challenged him to spar and I said that I was a better swordsman and he didn't believe me then we sparred and I had cut him and he became furious then we had a heated discussion about whether or not women should wield swords then hollows had burst through my windows and attacked Miss Yuzu and Karin then my bedroom was a _mess _and I had to spend the night with Master Kurosaki's bedroom," I rushed in one breath. Kisuke and Yoruichi stared in amazement, horror and disbelief while I tried to steady my breathing.

Kisuke coughed in a cliché manor whilst swiping his hands across his trousers. "Hmph, this seems like a rather _foul _predicament_._ Now, can I ask what are we going to do?" he said with the slightest hint of humor, a smile stretching across his lips. "Kisuke! This isn't a time to joke!" I complained, crossing my arms in the process. Kisuke pressed his lips into a straight line, scratching his brow as well. He let out a grunt before leaning back into the air with his hands on the table.

Just as Kisuke was about to open his mouth to propose a solution, somebody came bursting through the doors. Four familiar men came into the early morning steam, all with different emotions on their faces. Shinji looked as though he had gotten another beating from Hiyori, his eyes lacking their gleeful twinkle only to be dulled over with seriousness. Kenpachi, with Yachiru on his back, sneered maniacally with his arms crossed. Gin slouched slightly, his traditional grin worn brightly with his hands in his pockets. Lastly, Toshiro leaned in the doorway with his arms crossed and a smirk twisting across his lips. I stared idly at him before something registered in my mind.

Last night as I went to save Miss Karin, somebody had beat me to her bedroom. I slightly remember a white flash darting out into the blurry night, my eyes widening in realization.

"Urahara, we need ta discuss somethings," Shinji said as he pulled a chair to the table. At this moment, I hopped off of my chair and advanced towards Toshiro. He turned and only shifted his smirk as I felt the blush rising to my face. Why was he so damn attractive? "Why hello, Miss Rukia," He said coolly as I shot him a look. "I need to talk to you, Toshiro, _privately_." I hissed, stressing the 'privately'. He shrugged a shoulder and held the door open like a proper gentleman should. I casually rolled my violet eyes and stepped out into the hallway, turning to face the white haired man standing in front of me.

Crossing my arms, he only stared at me with his cerulean eyes. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I opened my mouth to speak. "Toshiro, were you– here last night?" A perplexed looked sprawled across his pale face as he smirked, stuffing his hands into his pocket and bent his knee. "Does it concern you?" I clicked my tongue and felt my cheeks burn.

"Why yes! Yes it does! Now, tell me, were you the one who saved Miss Karin?" I pressed, my lips into a straight line. Toshiro took light steps closer to me, his face growing a slight shadow. It was still very early in the morning, the sun barely touching the horizon. I licked my dry lips, watching closely as he stopped just a foot away from me, leaning down so that our faces were level.

"Miss Rukia, we _both _know you were not going to make it to her bedroom. I had been there watching the whole time as a _mission_, so to say, from Shinji. He knew this was going to happen sometime soon. Well, not him, but Master Yamamoto. He foretold it, and it had gone as told," Toshiro paused to place his hands on his hips. Straightening his back, that smirk had disappeared.

"The first day I met you, Miss Rukia, I had already knew that you were worthy enough to join our– _group._" I stared at the white-haired male for a moment, taking it what he had just said. He had been _watching _the whole time? That is... that is utterly insane!

'..._we _both _know you were not going to make it to her bedroom..._' Those words rang in my head. That is true. That was very true. Swimming back to reality, feeble footsteps echoed in the hallway. Two familiar voices sang in the air as I moved forward. It was the Young Master and Uryuu. This was not the time to see him. Who knows what he would do to me after our incident.

Without saying a word, Toshiro followed me into the kitchen where we saw a council of some sorts gathered around the marble table. There were shrouded whispers, only which I believe Toshiro understood. A quick quirk of the eyebrows and he was already seated– back slightly hunched, arms folded across each other on the table. That was when Kenpachi hissed. He tossed his head slightly towards my direction, which made me quiver in slight distress.

"What 'bout her?" The large man screeched. Shinji winced and leaned backwards for a moment, his sword bouncing.

"Whataya mean 'whata 'bout her'? Don't'cha see it? She's already one of us! Toshiro saw it with his own eyes; this girl can fight," He said defensively, curving his upper lip over his teeth in a way with his eyes narrowed. Kenpachi let out a low 'tch', his head turning away. Gin was next to speak.

"We all 'cided on Miss Rukia joinin', but how 'bout that Kurosaki?" Kisuke sat idly, head resting in the palm of his hand as he played with a piece of string. Toshiro sat up abruptly, ready to speak. "Although he is reckless, he is _very _worthy to join–"

"That's tha thing– _reckless. _We ain't got room for _reckless _here," Shinji countered. Reckless? The Young Master's fighting style is far from reckless. "Master Kurosaki is _not _reckless," I vouched, all eyes turning to me except for Kisuke and Yoruichi. Toshiro gave me a stern look as Gin only seemed to be amused. I swallowed and shifted my legs.

"Toshiro might have been watching, but I was the one who sparred against him," I continued, Kenpachi growing a jealous look. Kisuke sat with his eyes closed, his face harboring a delighted smirk.

"Although he might _seem _reckless, he is not. He is quite skilled, actually. But what do I know, I am just learning the basics..." I trailed off as Kisuke snorted in the background. What was going on in his head just this instance?

"Hell yeah, you're _just _learning! Some brat like you shouldn't be talking in these kinds of discussions!" Kenpachi snarled, hands clenching the table. I staggered backwards in sheer fright before I remembered something. If I wanted to become a swordsman, then there should be nothing I can be afraid of. I sneered slightly, making direct eye contact with him.

"Is that the way to speak to a Kuchiki?" There was complete silence after that, the only noise being Gin snickering. Shinji clapped his hands, standing up brusquely. "All right, all right, break it up will ya? We gotta get goin'. We'll see ya at the meetin' later, Kisuke; we'll discuss the rest there. Ciao." Shinji said curtly, shoving Kenpachi from his seat. Outside the kitchen doors, I faintly heard Shinji scolding him.

I let out a sigh as Kisuke chuckled. "You sure are a courageous one, aren't you?" I stared blankly at him, Yoruichi sitting down at the table to let something simmer in the pot. "Kisuke, were you actually listening to their 'discussion'? I asked as he grinned.

"Why yes, yes I was! What would make you believe that I was not!" I gave him a face and rolled my eyes. "You seemed... distant, idle, _bored._" I listed. "That is what Kisuke is _all _the time," Yoruichi said, turning her head slightly to look at the two of us. He let out a quiet laugh, tousling his hair as well.

"What were you thinking, Kisuke?" I asked after a moment of silence, my voice sharp with seriousness. He stared at me for a second, nibbling on his lip. "If you really want to know, we don't get recruits very often. Well, actually we _do _but they do not... how do I say this? _Make it_. It takes a lot to become one of us; a part of our society. You and Master Kurosaki are the only people we have seen to be adequate, nonetheless likable among the others," He took a moment to sip some water.

"And what does that have to do with your thoughts?" I asked. Although all of this was useful and made me feel a little bit better about myself, I wanted to know what he was thinking during their 'talk'. Even if he was listening, I could tell he was planning something.

"I was just getting to that. Besides the fact of recruitment, there has been a threat to _us_. There is a certain group called the 'Bandits' and have control over the hollows. We just found out about a few months ago when Gin encountered them. It was a good thing Gin fought against them; I believe if anyone lower than him would have gotten killed. Aside from that, after further research, it seems they are after something," He paused once more to take a breath.

The Bandits? That's rather odd. I remember long ago Renji speaking of some kind of peculiar group. Had he known? More importantly, the more I think about it, is Renji and Brother apart of this society as well? Too many things are going on at once.

"Any more questions?" Kisuke inquired.

"Yes, one more. Can I accompany you to that 'meeting' Shinji was speaking of?" His face squished together for a moment before shaking his head vigorously. "Oh no, no, no, Miss Rukia. I do not mean to be discriminate but women are not allowed to meetings," Oh bloody Hell! These men and their idiot rules!

"Why not?" I asked angrily, crossing my arms bitterly. Kisuke rubbed the back of his head nervously, chuckling. "Well, it was a rule made long ago by the older swordsmen. A little while ago, however, a man was almost kicked out of the council for smuggling in a woman," Kisuke told, his face leaning on his fist. It is that bad to bring a woman?

"What idiot would bring a woman to the council if he had known he would get kicked out?" I asked. Yoruichi set down two plates of food whilst saying, "You're talking to him," I laughed aloud; only Kisuke would do that.

Maids came and went to serve food to the royal family, my mind grumbling suddenly. "Kisuke? What is going to happen to me since the young– Master Kurosaki has found out about my sword?" He only stared at me, chewing on his fork. "Well, Miss Rukia, there is nothing you can do about it. Master Kurosaki gets over things rather quickly, so there is nothing to worry about. Although, for a little while, I believe you should stay away from him." He explained with food in his mouth. I nodded as I took a bite out of whatever was in front of me.

"Then what will I do? I am bound to run into him somewhere in this castle," I thought aloud. Kisuke shook his head and wiped his lips with a clothe. "Oh, you should not worry about that, Miss Rukia! I have it all under control. You can spend the day in the little village, as I like to call it. When the meeting is over, I can pick you up," Kisuke said merrily, tossing his plate and utensils into the sink.

"But what about Master Kurosaki? Wouldn't he come looking for me?" I worried. He smiled, taking Maneko into his hands, "I told you Miss Rukia, there is no need to worry. I asked Uryuu to take care of everything," I nodded, handing my empty plate to Yoruichi. "You can spend the day with anyone you want; Toshiro, maybe?" Kisuke wiggled his eyebrows, a blush staining my face. Dear God, I thought he would have forgotten about that.

"Shut up, Kisuke." I muttered. "Oh! As for your sword, I have hidden it," Kisuke began with that mischievous spark in his eyes. How did he get a hold of my sword? "Toshiro told me that he had snooped around your room after you and Master Kurosaki went to bed. He had found your sword under your bed," He explained, a vein popping in my head. That wily little white-haired devil.

There was something about Toshiro that attracted me but also made me want to hurt somebody. I do believe it was in his nature. Suddenly, the door opened once again, closing off my train of thought. Uryuu stood in the doorway, finger on the bridge of his glasses. "Mister Urahara, sir, a carriage is out back as you requested. Also, I have found somebody to fill in for Miss Rukia for the time being," Kisuke grinned, outstretching his arms.

"Thank you, Uryuu! That will be all," Uryuu nodded and was off. Kisuke clasped his hands together, turning his face to look at me. "Well then, Miss Rukia, I do believe it is time for you to depart for the day." Kisuke mused, tossing me a coat from the backroom. Slipping in the coat, he opened the window and stood there with a grin on his face. "Okay, Miss Rukia, I do apologize, but you must leave through the back window. Master Kurosaki is going to a business meeting as we speak, and we would not want you two to run into each other," Kisuke said in a rushed tone, my eyes narrowing.

"You better make up for this Kisuke," I said, crawling through the spider web-infested window. Cringing at the sight, I saw a small carriage standing idly in the thin sheet of snow. Letting a sigh escape my lips, I watched my breath materialize. "Have fun, Miss Rukia! And try not to worry! I will see you later!" With that, Kisuke shut the window. Rolling my eyes, I advanced towards the carriage, the door swung open and caused me to stagger backwards. Inside, Sado sat in the front of the carriage that was shaded by the top of the carriage. With the reins in his hands, he nodded his head in a silent 'hello'. "Good morning, Sado," I greeted quietly. With that, the ride began; near silent, the only noise being the slight bumps in the road.

* * *

"Thank you," I said as I climbed out of the carriage. Sado nodded and was off in a flash. Standing in the bustling streets of Karakura; I was surprised that people were still roaming around with the brisk cold and sheets of snow. Walking down the street, it became narrower until I came to the mysterious dead end. Looking both ways for anybody, I stepped into the alleyway and stared at the brick wall. '_Remember, Miss Rukia, da brick ta push in has six cracks in it instead of five..._' Gin's words rang in my head as I let my eyes wander absentmindedly until they came across the brick with six cracks.

Letting my fingers touch it slightly, it fell out of its place to the ground onto the other side of the door. Standing on the tips of my toes, I barely grasped the handle and opened the door to the enigmatic world of crafty swordsmen. Closing the bricks behind me, I set in the cracked brick and stared at the desolate environment in front of me.

Curse Kisuke and his inability to always be correct. My feet lead me to the building with a large sign that read, 'Shoe Repair'. I sighed and pushed the door opened. My eyes caught that one man– oh what was his name again? Something like Aizen, I believe? And that girl who worked in the library, Momo I believe? The two stood at the counter talking to Toshiro, who seemed to be rather amused. At the sound of the bell, the three turned to face me. My body flushed with embarrassment as I turned my head away from their sight.

"I-I'm sorry for interrupting, I'll just leave..." I muttered, circling to the door when Aizen spoke.

"Oh, Miss... Rukia is it? There is no need to leave; Momo and I were just about to leave," He said in a pleasantly kind voice. A smile was brought to my lips as Aizen donned his hat and Momo grinned, the two leaving behind me. Leaving me alone with Toshiro. The room was engulfed in awkwardness as Toshiro put on a smirk. I swallowed hard and took a step forward to the small counter.

"Well, well, long time no see Miss Rukia," he greeted slyly, propping his chin onto the palm of his hand. I slightly rolled my eyes and stared ahead, "Yes, well, uh– there was no one else to see... so I came here..." I said slowly. Toshiro chuckled and put away an old magazine. "Are you sure about that? Gin and Rangiku have not left their house since yesterday, Yachiru has caught some kind of cold, Shinji and Hiyori... well Shinji has not left but there was a _lot _of screaming from the brewery. As for Juushiro and Shunsui– they're outside like they always have been," he explained quietly and carefully, my face glowing pink.

Damn his way with words. "I suppose I just came to see you, that is all," I retorted curtly. He let out a soft laugh, placing his hands onto the counter. "Okay, okay, fair enough," Toshiro replied calmly. It was quiet again before he opened his mouth but closed it. We stared at each other in silence for what seemed like a long time. The snow that was caked underneath my boots had melted into a small pool around my feet, and my skin was growing sticky from the wool coat.

"I think you had misinterpret what I said earlier..." Toshiro finally muttered, my eyebrows touching together. "Excuse me?" He let out a sharp sigh and eased backwards slightly. "When I had said, at the Kurosaki household, that Ichigo– or whatever his name is– was 'reckless', I hadn't meant in _fighting _style," clarified Toshiro. I nodded slowly, not quite understanding what he meant. "Go on..." I replied slowly.

He sighed, "He was reckless in handling you," What? I was taken back by that. I wrinkled my forehead and stuffed my hands into my pockets, rocking on the balls of my feet. "Well then... I do not know how to respond to that," Toshiro laughed with a hint of nervousness. "You shouldn't have a way to respond to it; I believe it is just a force of habit to think that way..." he trailed off. I smiled slightly, my eyes turning to look at the ground.

"Does that mean you– care for me?" I suddenly blurted, eyes widening slightly at my mistake. He looked up and I barely noticed the blush dragging across his face. "Uhm... w-well– you can put it that way..." he said softly. It was my turn to laugh when the door opened, the bell ringing loudly. Shinji stood in the doorway with a bandage wrapped around his head. "Toshiro, time ta go. Go get Gin, I'll get tha carriage," He said quickly, turning to smile at me.

Halfway into his coat, Toshiro climbed over the counter. "I suppose I have to leave now, Miss Rukia. It was a pleasure speaking to you; you can go see Rangiku if you need further company," his shoulder brushing against mine. I nodded, the door closing near silently behind me. Chewing on my lip, I turned a full circle to look at the shoe shop. What was I going to do now? My feet began leading me to the door, and into the snowy tracks of Shinji and Toshiro. Gin stepped out of his home, my ears barely picking up, "Yeah, yeah, Ran I heard. I'll wear a hat," He closed the door and stuff the hat into his pocket. His cheek touched his shoulder as he grinned at me, a smile forming upon my lips.

It had seemed that I was indeed one of them. It felt good not to be the only one with a crazy dream. I dragged myself to walk around the empty streets, finding nothing to do. Suddenly, a door swung open and there stood Rangiku in the doorway. "Miss Rukia! Why are you outside? Come inside!" She said in a motherly tone, outstretching her arms to inside her home. I nodded and moved as fast as I could to the warm house. The smell inside had not changed; a small amount of cotton and a large amount of fine wine.

"I see you came to visit Toshiro?" She asked as soon as I stepped into the house, her fingers taking the wool coat off of my body. I nodded while she silently offered my a seat. Rangiku's face was slightly pink, from the wine, I presume. "Aizen and Momo were there as well, I assume?" I nodded once more when she groaned. "That Aizen, there is something about him that I do not like," she thought aloud. Walking to the stove, she picked up a pot and filled it up with water.

"And what is that?" I asked inquisitively, Rangiku clicking her tongue. "It is everything; he came out of nowhere and went on to brainwash poor Momo– making her believe that he will protect her no matter what," she continued whilst starting a fire on the stove. I nodded intently. Aizen had seemed to be a normal man...

"Toshiro absolutely despises him! He is so... so... _arcane... _I think that is the right word," Rangiku said throwing her arms up into the air. I nodded once more, this time more slowly. I do not know whether or not to believe Rangiku; she was intoxicated after all.

A few hours had went and gone with Rangiku and I speaking of random things when the door opened with Gin and Kisuke standing in the doorway. "Ah, there you are!" Kisuke exclaimed, pulling down his scarf. Gin tossed his coat onto a makeshift couch in the corner, taking a seat at a table in the corner. He seemed to have been busy.

"How did it go, Gin?" Rangiku asked in the background. Kisuke motioned for me to follow him and I did as so. I thanked Rangiku quietly and we were off. "I cannot wait to get home to have some of Princess' wonderful cooking!" I smiled and agreed. What a day this had been.

* * *

**AN: **I'm leaving tomorrow for a trip and will be back on the 27th! So please don't expect any updates! PLEASE review, and I'm sorry if it was boring and for any mistakes. If you read both of the author notes, put 'Lebanon' somewhere in your review (: I will update as soon as I get home! Thanks in ahead and please review, they make me insanely happy C:


	14. Chapter 14

It had been nearly two weeks since the Young Master Kurosaki and I had argued over that ridiculous matter. I slept in a guest bedroom as my current bedroom was being fixed. I heard that the Young Master explained to his father that the wind knocked over a few things and that Misses Yuzu and Karin slipped and fell out of bed. Master Kurosaki had seemed to believed it. Nothing has been happening lately except for the fact that the snow falls have been becoming lighter as the days came.

My swordsman practice has been put on hold because getting outside of the esteemed Kurosaki manner is bothersome and tiring. Sometimes the wheels are so caked with frozen dirt and half-melted snow, somebody has to kick it all out before we can go anywhere. Kisuke, Yoruichi and I all agreed to stay inside the castle.

Aside from all of that, Kisuke also said it was okay for me to start confronting the Young Master. I did as so and he was not in his office when I entered. However, Lady Inoue was.

"Oh, why hello Rukia! Long time no see, how have you been?" She greeted warmly. I smiled as she hopped off of the desk. It seemed like she was looking at a few papers. "I have been well, thank you, Lady Inoue. How about yourself?"

I hadn't heard of the Inoue family. Were they as prestigious as the Kurosaki's or Kuchiki's? As I pondered this, Lady Inoue sighed and I turned to face her. "What is wrong, Lady Inoue?" She giggled and shook her head, "There is no need to be so formal, Rukia! Just call me Orihime," I nodded, taking a seat on the plush sofa.

"So, Orihime, do you know where Master Kurosaki went?" I asked out of the blue. It was dreadfully silent and it was bothering me. "Um, yes, he said he was going to visit a client really quick to clear a few things up," She answered quietly. I nodded. The silence came back.

As I thought about it, I had only seen Orihime when she was with the Young Master. Could something be going on with them? There was another awkward silence when Orihime asked, "Rukia? Would you like to accompany me to a cafe nearby? One of my friends had declined my offer and I was looking forward to going there," her voice trailed off.

A cafe? I hadn't been to a cafe in such a long time. I believe the last time I went to a cafe was with Hisana a week before I was sent away. Would it be okay if I went out for a while? "Well, I would love too... but am I allowed to leave during this hour?" It seemed foolish to ask Orihime whether or not I could leave on a small break but it was worth a try. Orihime giggled and waved her hand at me, "Oh no, it wouldn't be a problem! We won't be there long," she said reassuringly.

"I suppose so, if it only for a little bit. I have been away from Master Kurosaki for quite some time and I believe it is time for us to get reacquainted..." I muttered. As I glanced at Orihime, her face saddened slightly but she quickly put up a smile and nodded. "I see. Let us get going then," I nodded and we were off.

* * *

The ride to the cafe was short and quiet, and as we entered the cafe known as Pink Frosting was crowded with the noble women of the country. Orihime, who I suspected was a regular, got a seat before the other women who seemed like they were standing in line for a long time. The place was noisy with chatter and plates making contact with each other, the smells of freshly baked sweets were intoxicating. As we took our seats, an annoyingly cheery woman set down menus and two glasses of water.

"Hello, my name Chizuru, and I'll be your server for today!" I wasn't quite sure, but I thought I had saw Chizuru's eyes fixed on Orihime's breasts. A chill ran down my spine as I took my seat and picked the menu up. My eyes scanned the rather expensive menu, picking at the various cakes. Orihime took a sip of water, watching me awkwardly. I cleared my throat and returned the gaze before I blurted out, "How do you know Master Kurosaki?"

She laughed at my sudden out burst. I looked away sheepishly before she answered modestly.

"My family was great friends with the Kurosaki's, my father being a large benefactor for the Kurosaki hospital actually," she paused for a sip of water. I nodded, placing my hands that were folded together in my lap. Orihime let out a soft sigh before going on, her grey eyes softening. She let out a soft sigh as she gathered her hands into her lap. "Being the daughter of a benefactor such as my father's gave me a high title, and sparked interest in other wealthy households. Before I left _my _family's title, my father insisted on marrying young," I drowned out her voice for a moment. _Her _family's title? What did that mean?

"I do apologize for interrupting, but what do you mean you had left your family's title?" I burst aloud. Orihime smiled and pulled a stray hair out of her face. "Oh silly me, I had forgotten to explain. Well, you see, after a... _mishap _if you will, my brother and I were disowned as children," Orihime's eyes grew more sad as she mentioned her brother. I chewed my lip nervously, feeling as though I brought up too tender of a topic. "If it bothers you too much to speak of it, Lady Inoue, you do not have to continue," I whispered, watching as the tears bubbled in her eyes. Swatting invisible bugs in front her as she wiped away little tears, she shook her head. "No, no, it is okay. If you would like to hear the story, I will graciously tell it to you,"

I swallowed the guilt in my throat and nodded for her to continue. Taking a shaky breath, Orihime continued.

"As I was saying, my father had wanted me to marry young to a wealthy family such as ourselves and let our family name grow and prosper. My brother had been set out to marry a fine lady, who had later become a princess actually, but by then it was a little too late. Anyways, my father had told me to get married to the next head of the Kurosaki household," she paused to smile at me quietly. Lady Orihime was to be married to the Young Master? That explains so much! The soft tone he used around her, the sudden protectiveness, all of the 'gentleman' business he pulled.

"Alas, something came up and you could say everything was ruined. My brother and I were banished from our manner and the marriage was called off for the both of us. Even so, if I were to stay in my household, I wouldn't have been able to marry Ichigo," Orihime said, batting her eyelashes. I turned my head to the side slightly, raising an eyebrow.

"Although his father was fond of our family, he didn't approve of the decision. He had put it in the nicest way he could, but stripped down and simply, he didn't want this to happen. He had backed up his reasoning with that we were too young – the both of us were only thirteen at the time, so I would wholeheartedly agree with him on that point – and that marrying into this household would put too much weight onto my shoulders. I didn't understand this point, however. It didn't make sense to me. Was it because they were very popular all along this country or was it because our name was not as great as theirs? I would never understand, I believe, though it was a sad day to find out I wouldn't be able to marry Ichigo.

I'm sure you would have noticed already, Lady Kuchiki," Orihime paused and smiled innocently as she addressed me formerly. "I am in love, so in love, with Ichigo. To the point where it hurts me. But, I do know that he does not love me. He is very secretive of it, however, I had to learn this truth in the most bitter of ways. Going over for tea one day, I nearly stepped into his office only to be stopped when I heard his father say to him with genuine sincerity towards me, 'Ichigo, I know you do not love her, and that is why I had carried out to cancel the marriage between you two. It would not be good for her or for you in the future, I can feel it deep within my bones.'" Orihime set her lips into a straight line as I stared at her quietly. Oh goodness, what have I done bringing out all of these feelings. It must have pained Orihime to speak of this, I am a terrible person.

I couldn't say anything as she glanced at the ground, the hurt rising in her eyes. She loved him a lot, I could see it now. It must have pained her to not be able to marry the man she loved, but it must have been even more painful to know that he didn't have any feelings like that towards her. One thing I couldn't fathom however was how could anybody have feelings for that ignorant fool? I don't mean it in a rude way towards Lady Inoue, but there was nothing to like about him. Except possibly his looks but besides that he was nothing. Shaking that thought away, our waitress came by once again with that dirty look smeared across her face. We ordered a few little cakes and some tea to go along with it and the rest of our time went by smoothly until it was time to leave.

As we stood up simultaneously and gathered our things, Orihime let out a deep sigh. "Well, Rukia, it was a pleasure to spend this time with you, it really was. Don't worry too much about anything I said. It is better to let more people know than keeping it bottled up inside, correct?" Orihime murmured as we exited the cafe whilst her driver paid the tab. The rest of the drive back to the Kurosaki manor was near silent and a bit tense. Was it okay that I had deliberately _made _Orihime pour her heart out like that? I suppose so; she had said it herself as well, that it was better to let it out than to keep it inside of yourself.

I thanked the driver and Orihime once more as I hopped out of the carriage and headed through the gates to the admirable Kurosaki manor. I greeted the guards who stood like statues at the front door and entered the warm castle-like building. I hurriedly made it down the narrow, maze-like hallways as I simultaneously reminisced my first time walking through this place. That was when I also remembered running into the Young Master for the first time as well. History had decided to repeat itself as I walked head first into a familiar build and was suddenly swept away by a intriguing scent.

"Goddamn it, watch where you're going!" I heard that same voice burst into the air as I tried my hardest to free myself. I didn't want to see him now, of all times. It had not been long enough to avoid him just quite yet. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I was terrified of seeing him for some odd reason. It probably started after he had found out about the sword. Had he told anybody this? I hope he hadn't. If word got around... if word got to _brother _I'm sure Renji and I would be dead in a matter of minutes.

As I untangled myself from the Young Master, I hastily made it past him without making any eye contact. He was the last person I wanted to see as of right now. I drew in breaths shakily heading down the hallways as I stared at the ground before I pushed open the kitchen doors and hurried into the warm and welcoming room. "Miss Rukia, where have you been?" Kisuke asked as I shed my coat. Reading my mind, Yoruichi handed me a glass filled with water and I drank it all in one sip. What was going on right now? My mind was in a haze; why was I so worked up after seeing him?

"Miss Rukia, are you okay? You seem a little distraught, might I ask what is wrong?" Kisuke tried again. I shook my head.

"It's n-nothing, Kisuke, nothing I assure you," I managed to choke out. Kisuke might have said it was the right time to confront him once again, but I did not feel ready. There was something churning within the depths of my mind at the moment regarding the Young Master. Something about him drew some kind of _feeling _inside of me. A little terrified and shaken, I set the glass onto the marble platform and stormed out of the kitchen without a word. I heard Kisuke call after me but proved useless as I continued down the hallway. Why I am so worked up, I shall never know, though I knew at this moment I needed to be alone.

Meandering through the narrow hallways, my footsteps echoed as I made it to the back entrance of the castle where Miss Yuzu's frozen garden laid preserved in the chilling atmosphere. There was a light snow that descended from the white background of the sky and surprisingly enough, I didn't feel cold. In fact, I felt warm and _welcomed. _It was quiet, the giant trees created a barrier from the outside world only showing little sight from beyond their strong hold. A small pathway from the backdoor had been made where the brick walkway shown underneath the light coating of snow and I followed it silently. I heard briefly from Kisuke that this whole garden was established for Miss Yuzu and her mother, both of which shared an immense love for gardening. This was Miss Yuzu's secret sanctuary where she would lock herself away with a book in hand and would not be heard from until somebody came out to fetch her – that somebody being myself in most cases.

"Let me use this sanctuary for the day," I whispered the request despite the fact that I knew she could not hear me. My light footsteps echoed in the emptiness of this quiet space as I continued down the walkway before I made way to a small bench that sought refuge beneath a small canopy that left it spotless and untouched by the falling snow. My breath cast a ghostly reflection of the loneliness I was engulfed in. This was what I needed at the moment. No human interaction at all.

I took a seat on the bench, the wood letting out a soft moan as I settled my weight onto it. A small insignia from the man who hand built the bench was engraved into the glowing glossed wood. I sighed, the only noise beside me. It was so silent in that moment that I swore I could hear each snow flake fall gracefully to the ground. That was when I let my mind wander over what was _bothering _me. So many thoughts and ideas flooded my mind in that second I released the gates that held them back I felt as though I was drowning. Thoughts swam throughout the ocean in my mind at this moment when one stuck out the most. It was a little unsettling to capture that thought within my mind, but it was too late as it deluged my mind. _What was the Young Master doing to me. _I wasn't quite sure where to start with that thought, however I knew its staggering truth would be a little too much for me. What _was _he doing to me?

I released another sigh, turning my head so my eyes were looking directly at snow free ground. Many things churned within my mind and as well as my heart when I thought of him, especially after the confrontation regarding my sword. There was something daunting about him and his way with words, though it wasn't associated with fear. I was not sure what he was doing to me, however I would not like to know as of right now. I knew very well whatever it was would be too much for me to handle and I did not need to know that right now. Besides that, something else spurred in my mind; the fact that I needed to find a teacher. Kisuke kept pestering me about finding a teacher the past week and a half it left me thinking who would be suitable for a teacher.

I didn't know very many other swordsmen other than the people I knew right now. As I asked myself that question – well, to be clear whenever I asked myself this question – the Young Master's face appeared in my thoughts. I was not aware why my mind found it appropriate to cast such images in my mind, however I did not think much of it. I already overruled the idea of asking him to be my mentor in the art of sword wielding for a number of reasons one being the fact that he did not enjoy the actuality of me being able to hold a sword. Two; the fact that is in impatient and ready to yell at something if nothing went accordingly. He had so many faults and so much disbelief in my ability it was discouraging. It made me want to not pick up a sword anymore. But I knew better than that; to give into that dismay that is tossed around so nonchalantly by a _man _who believes women shouldn't even dare to gaze at a sword.

As I was deep in thought, I hadn't notice the brass gates open with a singsong creak that echoed down the narrow pathway down to where I was seated, staring into the white oblivion. Staring and falling more and more into thought, I didn't hear the foot falls until they stopped right in front of me. "May I take this seat?"

I knew eyes had landed on my person, piercing eyes that were hot with a sense of daring curiosity. But when I glanced upward, all I saw was a wasteland of near emptiness, a crisp bitterness and pure worry. It was none other than Toshiro. I smiled but there was no humor. He took that as a 'yes' and sat down right beside me, the wood creaking beneath our combined weight. What was he doing here? How he knew I was out here would be the better question, however.

He stole glances at me occasionally and I wasn't sure what he was looking at. "Aren't you cold?" Toshiro finally asked. It was quiet, almost silent, as I turned my head to face him. "No," I answered simply, rather monotonously as well. The snow kept falling, and it was reticent; Toshiro was being so well reserved I had forgotten he was there until he released a short breath.

My thoughts were interrupted by his arrival, though I was not angry. I was grateful, actually. I knew I would drown especially if I didn't know how to swim in an ocean like that. I settled into a trance like state again, steadying my breath and forgetting the world. There was a rustle of cloth and a huff of cold from the body radiating heat beside me. A warmth piled onto my body as the smell of shoe cleaner and leather engulfed my sense. My head automatically turned beside me to stare at the white haired male who only gazed ahead.

"I said I wasn't cold," I reminded him briefly, Toshiro nodded and pointed at my ears. "You may not be cold, but your body is. Your ears are red," he mentioned and by instinct I reached back and touched my ear which was freezing. I curled my lip in defeat, the sound of Toshiro's laugh making me feel uncomfortable. It got quiet again. The snow fell, and fell, and fell and I was sure that we had sat out there for hours on end. The silence made my skin crawl, and the mind race. My lips were dry and cracked with each lick of wind that breathed past my face.

"Why are you out here?" Toshiro finally asked. Why was I out here? What would I say to him? That I was clearing my mind? That I had ran into the Young Master and was overwhelmed with unknown feelings? That I was stressing over finding a swords master? Before my mind could make up what it wanted to say, my lips opened and blurted out something completely irrelevant.

"I like the snow," I muttered softly. That sounded completely idiotic. Why I even shared that statement was beyond my comprehension but Toshiro had seemed to like it. He grinned, though it lacked humor, and agreed. "The snow is nice. Being out here makes it seem beautiful and surreal," he described in short. I nodded.

We sat in silence again until a bell rang from afar and I knew that was the sign to go back in. Somebody – or Kisuke, I would presume – must have worried and wanted to make sure I was okay. I stood up abruptly and handed Toshiro his worn jacket. "I must bid you a farewell now, as it is time to head back inside," I said to him quickly. He stared at me carefully with his cerulean eyes before pushing his coat back into me. "Take it with you," Toshiro suggested, standing up as well. Was he out of his mind?

"You need it more than I do. I only have to walk a few mere steps. Take your coat back," I commanded. I shoved the heavy coat into his hands though he didn't catch, leaving it to tumble to the ground. The two of us stared at it simultaneously and neither of us did anything about it. I frowned at this. "I am going to leave now, it was nice seeing you," I announced briefly. Without waiting for a response, I started off in the direction of the Kurosaki Castle. In the background as I left I heard Toshiro bend down to pick up his coat that laid limp on the snow dusted pavement.

Before I could get any farther, his voice called from behind me. "Kisuke told me something when I was in there. He said you're still looking for a teacher," he said simply. I stopped in my tracks immediately. I heard him lick his lips, carefully choosing the words. What would Toshiro suggest? That I become his student? I already was, wasn't I? His _personal _student, perhaps? I didn't want that. Not at all. "Have you thought about who'd you would like as a teacher? A candidate, if you would," he continued, the jacket sloshing onto his body as he pulled it on. I didn't respond to his question. The chills were starting to permeate through my body and I would liked to hurry inside as soon as possible.

"I'm taking that as a 'no'?" he inquired, taking a seat on the bench. I was sure he crossed his legs though I wasn't going to turn around to confirm that. "Anybody you'd favor? How that Kurosaki?" he suggested. My mind skipped and my heart began to fumble when he uttered that. "He's a great swordsman, I'm sure he would take you as a student."

"He knows I have a sword and is not very happy about it," I told him quietly, embarrassment clouding my face. That's preposterous! Ask that ill-tempered _fool _to my mentor? _No. _Besides that, I don't think I would have the courage to ask him. God knows what he would do. Maybe he would tell Brother. If Brother doesn't know already. Oh goodness, the thought of Brother knowing would be enough for me to jump off a building.

"'Not very happy about it?'" Toshiro echoed, leaning back onto the bench. I turned slightly to glance at him, eyes narrowed. "I don't want to die, that is why I haven't considered him being my teacher," at this Toshiro stood up immediately, alert.

"But that is beyond the point, Miss Kuchiki," he began, hands outstretched in a explaining manner. "He is stubborn, but if you appeal to him –"

"So what you are saying is I _beg_?" I snapped, cutting him short. His arms went limp to his sides, eyes becoming shallow. "I am a Kuchiki, and we do not _beg_. If I wanted a teacher so badly, I would search farther than to some self-centered _boy _that cannot handle the fact that women can wield a sword just as good, if not better, than a man," I told him with my arms folded across my chest. He heaved a sigh, crossing his own arms.

"Begging is one thing, appealing is another. Have you noticed nobody has came to get you? If if really bothered him that a _woman _held a sword he would have notified the Royal Council or _somebody_ by now. Do you understand?" Toshiro explained, one eyebrow arching questionably.

I thought about it for a moment silently, blocking out the noise behind me. "What would I appeal to him?" I asked carefully, having my voice steady so it didn't seem that I would succumb to the idea of asking the Young Master. The corner of his lip threatened to tilt upward as he bit down onto his lip, deep in thought. "Explain it to him. Present the proposition, and explain it. He actually is a lot more bright than you give him credit for," Toshiro said quietly. I bit my lip. Would this actually work? What did Toshiro know about the Young Master anyways? He had only met him briefly, why could he say these things and be so sure of them?

"I must leave now, I will see you soon. Thank you for visiting," I said without giving him any hint of what I was thinking. Toshiro said nothing as I walked away. It was quiet after that, though my mind was bustling with noise. There would be a lot of decision making tonight.

* * *

"Where were you Miss Rukia? Yoruichi and I were worried sick!" Kisuke exclaimed motherly, hands thrown up into the air to add emphasis. I waved my hand at him.

"Nothing to worry about Kisuke. I assure you, I was fine," I reassured.

"Dinner will be served early today as the doctor has to make a trip tonight," Yoruichi announced, beating the meat on the counter with a large mallet. I raised an eyebrow, a perplexed look sprawled across my face. "Is that so?" I asked, though I already knew that Yoruichi had been telling the truth. She didn't answer my rhetorical question as I began to saunter out of the kitchen. "Where are you headed off to now, Miss Rukia?" Kisuke called frm behind me. "To my bedroom," I lied, pushing the large doors. Heading down the hallways, I bit my lip and thought about it carefully. Toshiro's words sloshed around in my head messily, creating a wave of consideration that drowned any doubt that appeared. Would it really work?

Without further thought, I heard soft rustles coming from behind the nearly closed door that I stood in front of. I peered into the well lit room, the smell of a burning fire mixing with the intoxicating scent that filled my senses. The Young Master sat at his large desk while he filed papers and held a pen between his lips. Taking a deep breath, I stepped into the room without knocking. Feeling my presence I watched the Young Master set his amber eyes onto my person immediately. "What is it?" he asked carefully, words muffled by the pen. Dinner would be soon so I supposed I would have to make this quick. Hopefully, Toshiro would be correct with his assumption and I'd be alive by the end of tonight.

"I have a proposition to make,"

* * *

**AN:** WOW I'VE BEEN GONE FOR SO FUCKING LONG I ACTUALLY WANT TO JUMP OFF A CLIFF BUT yanno I finished freshman year with a bang (A honor roll wooooo) and shit so yeah. I'm not really gonna tell you guys why it took so long to write this besides the fact that I was really in a rut for a REAL long time and I finally managed to climb out. I won't promise updates will come along quicker like I did in the past because I might not follow through with them but I really do hope that not everyone has given up on this story. If you've given up on the story well then I'm sorry for being a disappointment but to those who will still follow along, I'm glad you've stuck around this long! It makes me feel like you still have faith in a half-baked author like me c: so thanks for those who have stuck around. And tell me what you think :D


End file.
